Loved Endlessly
by punklau
Summary: (Sequel to Endless Love) - It's been three years since AJ had filed for divorce over her ex husband, and taken their children overseas to Puerto Rico. Out of respect of her decisions and beating love Punk still shares for his ex, he has left her be and given up all hope of ever being a father again. Can he spark up courage to get back everything he lost over something so stupid?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Ok guys! Here it is. The moment you've all been begging and itching for. The sequel to: Endless Love. After so much PM's and Reviews asking for me to do the sequel, I really can't push it off any longer. Now, Endless Love was written almost two years ago now (yikes, I turned into one of those reviewers) BUT, I familiarised myself with the story last night, and I'm ready to give you guys what you've been wanting. Hope I can make it as good as you guys are hoping for. But most importantly, enjoy and review! Let's do this.**

* * *

 _To April_

 _I know you asked me not to write anymore, but I know it is Rebecca's birthday, and I wanted to make sure you knew I was thinking of her. I'd appreciate it if you let her know I wished her happy birthday. I really can't believe she's turning 4. There's a gift I've sent in the post too. I really miss you. I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record. It's been three years. But… I'm always thinking of you. If it wasn't for my respect for you, in wanting me to stay away, I would have came to you the minute you left. I'm thinking of all of you. You. Harli. Rebecca. Nick. One day you'll have to let me back in, and you can never hold it against me that I left. This was you pushing me away._

 _Phil_

AJ crumpled up the letter she'd received in the post, tossing it into the trash as she leaned against the counter in her kitchen, listening to the bumbling kettle reach it's peak, completely oblivious to it as she lost herself in her thoughts.

It wasn't out of the norm to receive a letter of the sort. In fact, she had been waiting for it. He done it every few months. For a while he sent one every week, but he had soon got the just that they were going straight from his post box, to her trash can, and began sending them just for special occasions.

It had been a whirlwind these past three years. Single mom, starting over in a different country with three children wasn't always her plan, but she went where her heart took her that fateful night that Punk believed she was sharing a bed with another man.

Her heart had turned hollow in the passing years and only bet for her children. She'd lost any hope for love in her life and turned to shutting everything and everyone out. She never wanted to turn out this way, but every day she faced the mirror and realised this was who she was. There was no disbelief anymore like there was in the beginning.

"Mommy, when is Harli and Nick home?" Her youngest daughter trailed into the kitchen, a ripe old age of three (turning four in a few days), her and Punk's only child together. She had so many features of him that she chose to forget. She knew nothing of her father and AJ had kept it that way.

"Soon, baby." AJ cupped her daughter's cheek softly, coming out of her daze, "We're picking them up from school in an hour or so." She told Rebecca who nodded, not yet in school, breezing through kindergarten comfortably, keeping AJ company at home often.

What did get her by was her children. All three of them. Harli and Nick both attended school a few miles from their home. Harli, seven years old, chose to forget about Punk and the father she had in him. Nick who was eight now, had given up on asking where his father was and why he wasn't with them. He'd only stopped asking about him in the past year. From a young boy who was inseparable from his father, he no longer gave a second thought about him, and AJ knew on some level that was wrong.

"Go in and finish the rest of your movie, sweetie." AJ told Rebecca who toddled away back into the living room, comforting herself on the couch amongst the cushions whilst AJ fixed her cup of tea.

She convinced herself every day that she was fine. That she was meant to be here, alone, being a single mother. Everything happened for a reason after-all, didn't it?

* * *

Back in Chicago, Punk was getting by in a small apartment, similar to the one he, Nick and Dean lived at for a while, before meeting AJ, the love of his life. He couldn't believe it had been three years since he seen any of the four people he loved so dearly. Sometimes, he felt like it wasn't worth living anymore. Sometimes he felt like, it wouldn't make a difference if he was here or not. He'd been to those dark places with those dark thoughts.

He got occasional visits from Dean and Renee with their three year old daughter, Hannah, who was three years old, having just been born when AJ had left with his own children. They kept him company on his weakest days, but sometimes it was just a sad reminder that his friends were happy and together, whilst he was alone, with literally nothing anymore.

It was hard to understand from anyone watching from afar, as to why he hadn't just got a plane ticket to Puerto Rico, and marched into AJ's house, demanding to see his kids. It was a wonder that he sometimes didn't know either. He could have if he wanted to. He knew where she stayed, he knew her address and the area she lived in with the kids. But he still loved her and respected her, and she just didn't want him anymore, it was so obvious. Why show up and cause her so much pain?

He worked at a garage after leaving the army. He went back overseas a few months after AJ had gone, to see if it would help or clear his mind, but he just couldn't focus, and being out there in the trenches… it wasn't a time to be on another world. For his safety and sanity, he decided to hang up the boots and army gear, and head back to the garage he used to work it.

"Hey man, did you send it?" Dean asked, walking into Punk's apartment later on one rainy, Thursday night. He'd just finished work and was swinging by to see his friend, inviting himself into the apartment without knocking (they were too close of friends to knock on doors)

"Yeah." Punk nodded, sitting on his sofa as Dean collapsed down on the chair.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile. It was hard on he and Renee's end, trying to accumulate to Punk and his way of thinking now. Dean had talked with Punk many times, and he believed that AJ was completely in the wrong. In fact, Dean had completely lost respect for AJ. It was unfair and uncalled for, to have taken Punk's own children away from him, over something so stupid. Renee on the other hand, of course had her back up for AJ, and tried to enlighten the boys a little as to how AJ would have felt back then, and how her mind was probably racing, especially when Punk was overseas just before they split.

"Does it matter?" Punk shrugged, "She isn't going to see it anyway. Doesn't even know who I am." Punk said with no emotion what so ever, looking on at the TV.

"She might. You're just assuming that AJ trashes all your letters and gifts you send for the kids. You don't know-"

"The kids probably don't shed a thought on me." Punk said, "Of course she trashes everything I send. She moved to get away from me. To get the kids away from me. What's the point in keeping my memory alive?" Punk shrugged.

"Well when are you going to get up and do something about it?" Dean asked him. He didn't understand why Punk wasn't getting a plan ticket to Puerto Rico, and demanding some answers from AJ.

"What's the point now? They're clearly getting on better without me. If she wasn't ok or she missed me, she would have came back, or contacted me." Punk said, "She told me she was taking them to Puerto Rico for a few months." He remembered, "It's three years later, I'm divorced, no kids and living in a one bedroom apartment." He said.

"She's a bitch." Dean spat with anger. He was angry with AJ, but also frustrated with Punk for not doing anything. He shouldn't have had to play to the beat of AJ's drum. AJ didn't control him or his access to his own children. It was completely ridiculous. Nick wasn't even her son!

"She isn't." Punk turned to Dean, "Don't call her that."

"I don't really know why you defend her." Dean shook his head.

"I still love her."

"Why?" Dean shook his head.

"Because I've never stopped." He said, "Never will." He silently muttered, "I wish I hated her, ok. I do. I wish I despised her and flinched when I hear her name. But I don't. I still love her, and I don't know what to do anymore." He said helplessly.

"She doesn't deserve anyone loving her." Dean shook his head, "Not after what she's done."

"She done what she thought was best." Punk replied as Dean stood up and shook his head.

"Look, I didn't come here to stay long. Me and Renee are out of town on vacation this week. We're going to her parents cabin with Hannah. You're welcomed to our house while we're gone." Dean said, throwing him an extra key for he and Renee's house.

Punk caught the key against his chest, "Thanks." He said quietly.

As his best friend, it hurt Dean to see Punk this way. It hurt him to watch Punk in such pain for the past three years. He didn't know what was holding him back from going to Puerto Rico, but he wanted him to get over, and go fight for his kids. He just looked like had given up, almost like AJ had across seas.

"We'll be back Monday. Try keep the place tidy, and no parties." Dean warned Punk, watching him force a small laugh as he left the quiet apartment and headed into the late night.

Punk sat up from his sluggish form against the sofa, placing the key to Dean's house over on the coffee table, resting his head in his hands as he sighed. He could have swore he'd had a sore head for three years. He just didn't feel like moving some days. His life was deflating each day. The aching desire for his ex wife and children was eating at him inside.

Dean's wishes for him to get up and head on over to Puerto Rico were getting closer in reach. It was becoming impossible to stay away at this point.

* * *

AJ had just finished reading Nick a story, having already tucked the girls into bed, spending equal amounts of time on them at bedtime. Sometimes she read them a story together, and other times she said goodnight to them individually.

She sat the book of monsters and animals she had been reading to Nick on his nightstand and brushed her hand through his dark hair. It hurt sometimes to look at him. He was identical to Punk, it almost left her dizzy. If there was one thing she had hated about her separation from Punk, was that she had broke such a unbelievably strong bond between his son and himself.

Nick was no longer his father's best friend, like he'd always remind him. His days now consisted of his two sisters and mother, a much more feminine and softer atmosphere than what he was used to before. If there was one thing she promised to do for Punk, was look after his son above his daughter's too. It might have been hard for the average human to understand why she had taken Nick with her, but it was simple, he was her son, he knew her as his mother, and she didn't know what she'd do without him. She loved him dearly, just like she loved her daughter's. He was just so grown up now. He wasn't that obnoxious street kid that depended on his father. AJ hadn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She pressed a kiss on his forehead, standing up from the edge of the bed, watching as he stirred around onto his side, falling into a comfortable sleep as she escaped the room silently.

And now was the hard part. Facing her own quiet, _lonely_ bed.

* * *

 **Bit of a brief first chapter, but we'll get into things in the next few updates. Hope this will live up to your expectations. Leave your reviews to let me know what YOU guys think! Thanks again. -punklau**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Wow guys! Such a great response to the first chapter. Really glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The day had come around for Rebecca's fourth birthday. Since she didn't go to school to have any little friends, it was just the four of them enjoying some birthday cake at home whilst watching Rebecca open up her presents. The four year old was so excited and tore into all her presents within just a few minutes. And then she blew out the four candles on her birthday cake that her mother held in front of her whilst singing happily with her brother and sister. She'd had a wonderful day and AJ couldn't not smile the entire time.

It sometimes bothered AJ that her children had no one but her. She had no friends out here in Puerto Rico, apart from a few from work that barely made effort to connect with outside the hospital. If anything, she had only got close to the babysitter whilst living out in the sunny Island. She shut out everyone else, which included many men who came her way when noticing her ring finger empty.

"Ok, you guys. Who wants a piece of cake?" She asked the three of them. They all sat up at the kitchen table, watching their mother eagerly as she collected a knife from the kitchen to cut up some pieces to eat.

Nick very much enjoyed being oldest. He was a great brother, and very protective over his sisters. Harli was still just as quiet as she was when she was four. If anything, little Rebecca was the loudest and most energetic. It shown very well that Rebecca and Nick had the same father, they looked very much alike, but Rebecca had a lot of her own and Harli's features too.

"Me. Me. I want the first piece." Rebecca said with excitement.

"Ok, birthday girl. You can have the first piece." AJ smiled, cutting a piece for each of them, handing Rebecca's to her first before anyone as she gladly took the bowl with the delicious cake in it. She was in all her glory, thriving on the fact that today was her day. Today was all about her. She loved it.

"Can I have that bit." Nick pointed to the piece with more icing as AJ smiled, handing it to him as she ruffled his hair playfully. If anything, growing up with a mother had disciplined him more, and through living with AJ, he'd picked up on using manners and being polite, a thing Punk had never taught him, but he was still full of fun and jokes like he always was. He kept her going if anything.

"I got it from that bakery down the street you guys like." AJ told them, specifically talking to Harli and Nick. She'd got the cake from the bakery just across from their school. Every Friday when picking them up, she'd let them go in and pick some sort of sweet treat. They loved it.

"It's real good." Harli smiled, tucking into her piece, all three of them in silence as they enjoyed the sponge.

"When I'm done, can I have another piece?" Rebecca asked her mother who laughed lightly.

"I don't think so, madam." She flicked her daughter's chin playfully, "We can have another piece tomorrow night, ok?" She said, "I don't want you to get a sore tummy." She said as Rebecca sighed, but nevertheless, made sure she enjoyed the piece of cake she was eating right now.

"Can we go the park tomorrow, mom?" Nick asked as AJ nodded immediately. Nick had been calling AJ mom for as long as he could remember, before she split with Punk. It warmed her that he looked to her as a mother. Well… it wasn't like he couldn't. She had been raising him for the past three years. She'd enrolled him in school, fed him, clothed him, washed him, nurtured him like he was her own. What difference did it make that she didn't give birth to him? No difference at all. Not to Nick or her.

"Of course we can." AJ said, "I have to go the post office, to send something overseas, but straight after… we can go. Promise." She said as the eight year old boy smiled with excitement.

"Will you push me on the swing, mommy?" Rebecca asked.

"You bet." AJ smiled, "You guys finish up your cake, I'm gonna start the dishes." She told them, having only took a small piece of cake for herself, finishing it before them as she wanted to crack on with the dishes.

She'd ordered in pizza for the kids as it was their favourite, and had just a few plates to wash as well as the bowls that the pieces of cake were in.

She smiled as she filled the basin, hearing to her three children talk quietly amongst each other. With only one year apart, Nick and Harli continued to stay good friends with one another, and Rebecca… well she had no fear in adding herself into a conversation. More like starting chaos amongst them. She really was like her father. It was scary.

She looked over to the wrapped box she had received in the post early this morning with Rebecca's name on it, having sat it up on the window ledge beside the sink, afraid to open it or even acknowledge, knowing exactly who and where it had come from. He said in his letter a few days ago that he had sent over a present. He did with all the kids, but she never gave them the presents. Because that meant explaining to them, and it was too late now to reintroduce their long lost father they had all forgot about through her own fault.

She took the wrapped box and put her foot on the trash to open it up, staring at it and sighing, looking back over to her children and taking her foot from the trash.

"Rebecca, sweetie." She walked over to the table, her heart racing.

"Uh… mommy is that another present?" The four year olds eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

It was then that AJ knew she couldn't go back, but oh how she didn't want to explain who the present was from. Rebecca hadn't a clue what a dad even was, she was sure of it, she told Nick and Harli not to say anything on the topic of a father around Rebecca, and they didn't even have to be warned anymore as both of them had nothing to talk about regarding their dad.

"I… I thought I would save the best until last." AJ smiled, handing her the small box as she tore into it, opening it up and looking at it intently.

AJ knew it was wrong to pass the present off from her, but it was easier, and that way, Rebecca still got the gift, which appeared to be an adorable little bracelet, so petite and fitting for her, with her name on it.

"Is that my name, mommy?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the bracelet.

"Let me see." Nick took the bracelet from her and examined it, "Yeah it's your name." He told her proudly (school was teaching him how to spell and use numbers etc. He liked to show off), handing it back to his little sister.

"Do you like it?" AJ asked as Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty." Rebecca smiled, "Can you put it on me." She held out her wrist as her mother placed the delicate bracelet on her small, thin-boned wrist.

AJ smiled, losing her thoughts and whereabouts as she looked at the bracelet, so personal and unique. Oh how she felt like an evil person, but it had been too long. It was best they kept their distance now. The kids were so used to a life without him. She was so used to a life without him. But that didn't mean she didn't still care about him or think about him. It was so obvious he thought about her and the kids all the time.

"Are you guys finished?" She asked them as they all nodded.

She collected their bowls and piled them up on top of each other, "Ok, why don't you guys go in and watch some TV. I'll be in, in a minute." She told them, watching as they all piled into the living room, hearing Nick and Harli squabble with one another, a fight for the remote control, not anything out of the ordinary.

She took the bowls to the filled up basin and sighed as she looked out into the back garden through the window.

Truthfully, this place still didn't feel like home. No matter what things she filled it with, no matter how warm she could make it. There still felt like a huge part of it was missing, and she knew which part, she just didn't want to believe it.

She would say she was angry that he hadn't fought for her or his children, but that was unfair when she had specifically asked him in many letters to leave them be, that they were fine on their own, and it was time to move on. If anything, she respected him for going along with her askings.

She just felt so lost, and she didn't even have any friends to seek advice from. She was cold and lonely. Her heart feel like stone. She had no idea what to do or what was best anymore. But she knew she couldn't face Punk after being apart for so long, especially when the guilt would sink in from keeping his kids from him. She didn't know where to go or turn anymore.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, having returned back home after a weekend away with his small family, opening the door to Punk standing, appearing to be carrying a gym/travel bag over his shoulder, twirling the key Dean had gave him in his finger.

"Just to give you this." Punk handed him the spare key back.

"You off to the gym?" Dean asked casually as Renee tip toed out into the hallway to see who it was.

"Hi, Punk." Renee smiled as Punk nodded to her with a smile.

"No. Not going to the gym." Punk shook his head, "I've got a plane to get. I'm going to Puerto Rico." Punk told them as Dean and Renee smiled, "I'm gonna get my kids back."


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, AJ had just sat down amongst the cushions on the sofa, shutting her eyes over as her tired muscles came to a sluggish halt. She'd had a busy day believe it or not. She'd taken Nick and Harli to school and Rebecca to kindergarten whilst she worked a half day. And then keeping her promise of course, she took the kids to the park after they finished school and kindergarten. It didn't sound like much, but really, it was.

She felt a little hungry and headed out into the kitchen to put the kettle on and cut up another slice of birthday cake to nibble on. She didn't have as big an appetite as she used to.

Whilst waiting on the kettle boiling, she heard the doorbell ring. She chose to ignore it, especially when it was this late. Another thing that came with living alone was feeling that sense of unsafety around, having no one protecting her. That was one of the worst parts.

But around two minutes later, the doorbell went again and she became angry. She didn't want her just settled, sleeping children to be woken up so she neglected the kitchen and headed straight out into the hallway, unlocking the door with anger and swinging it open.

"Can I help..."

She paused as she seen the figure come out of the dark night and into the light that shone from the hallway, studying him in awe as her hand dropped from the door, collapsing by her side as she stared at him in disbelief.

Punk couldn't believe he'd actually done it. He was so close to getting off the plane before it took off, and heading back home to his apartment, but that was just it… there was nothing homely about his apartment. If there was any chance of him feeling at home somewhere again, this was where he had to start.

She hadn't changed. He was convincing himself she would have haggered away into nothing but bones, but she was still jaw-droppingly gorgeous. Her silky hair shone under the light in the hallway, her tanned golden skin was still there, if not having got even more golden. Her petite frame supported her natural curves the exact way he remembered and dreamed about. She was just beautiful. From head to toe. And nothing made his heart beat faster than seeing her right now, apart from knowing his children were up the visible stairs he seen behind her, fast asleep no doubt.

"Ph-Phil… what are you-what are you doing here?" She shook her head, still in disbelief that he stood in front of her, not really believing it yet. She hadn't seen him in three years, yet she felt like nothing had changed. He hadn't aged, but he still supported heavy eye bags that had stayed equally as bad as they were before, if not, having got worse. His former stubble was now a fully grown beard, and she was sure he was supporting a messy brown mop on his head beneath the beanie he was wearing.

But still… those mysterious, forest green eyes latched onto her soul, and there she was, falling in love with him all over again. _No._ she told herself. _I won't let myself._

"I came to see my kids." Punk said as bluntly as he possibly could. Although part of him hoped that their fire still burned within them, he wanted her to know that he was here to see his children, and only his children.

"Why? Why now?" She asked, refusing to let him in yet, not caring that it was freezing outside.

"Why not? It's been long enough." He looked her in the eye, "Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked her, watching as she continued to look him up and down, knowing that in her head she was trying to make sense of it all. But… to him it made perfect sense, how long did she think he was really going to stay away? If he had given up, he would have stopped sending letters.

"You uh… you have to be quiet. The kids are sleeping." She told him, allowing him in as he sat his bag down in the hallway, trailing into the warm house that he admired was very homely and warm, despite how she felt about it. He'd also eyed up the neighbourhood on his way here aswell and it looked like a secure place.

"You can't just..." She looked across at him, shaking her head in hopes he disappeared, hoping that it was just a dream, but it wasn't, he was really here, standing across from her, "Phil. You can't just come here and expect to see them. It's been three years. They… they don't know you." She shook her head.

"You made them forget about me?" Punk asked her, heartache crackling in his voice that killed her.

"I didn't have a choice." She said.

"You did. You made all of these choices, AJ. You made the choice to move away in the first place." He said, "And over… over something so stupid."

"Stupid? You thought I'd cheated on you. With Randy of all people." She gasped.

"I'd just came back from overseas. I was all over the place, and yeah… from where I stood, him holding you in our bed, it wasn't looking all that innocent for you." He said.

"He was holding me because you weren't. I was worried sick about you. You were gone for months at a time. I didn't know if you were alive or dead." She said. She couldn't believe this was how they were spending their first few minutes together again. Bickering. But she knew he'd have his questions ready to fire.

"I apologised for jumping the gun, and you still left anyway. You left with my children, and hid them from me like they would catch something from me." He said with disgust.

"I didn't hide them. The minute we moved in here I sent you the address."

"Along with divorce papers and a letter requesting I didn't come see you. Any of you." He said. He really couldn't believe he was actually here. It had took him long enough, and at this point, his ex wife's request to no longer see him was invalid. It had been too long.

"I done it for the right reasons, Phil." She said quietly, not wishing to bicker with him. Not just because she didn't want to wake the kids, but because she just didn't want to fight with him. Three years later, she just wanted his arms to wrap securely around him. She wanted to feel him touch her again. She wanted to lie beneath him whilst her nails dug into his back in despair. She didn't want to fight. But never, _never_ would she admit to the real lust she still had for him. She had convinced herself for three years that she was fine without him. She was sure she could keep going.

"There's nothing right about this." Punk said, "You know- I tried convincing myself for three years, that you were all better off without me anyway, but not a day went by where I could get you or them out of my mind." He said, "We had it all, _baby._ We were happy."

"Please. Don't call me that." AJ pleaded in a quiet whisper, "You went off to the army every few months. I wasn't happy. You just assumed-"

"Then why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because I knew you wanted to go back, and I didn't want to stand in your way." She told him honestly.

"Well regardless. You should never have took them from me." He shook his head.

"If this was how you felt, then why are you showing up now? Why not come after me earlier on, when Nick still questioned where you were. Before you missed the entirety of your daughter's life. Why didn't you come before?"

"Because you made it perfectly clear you didn't want me to. And as the mother of my child. As the woman I _once_ loved. I went by your orders and stayed away. But I- I regret it so much."

AJ flinched at hearing him say that he 'once' loved her. Which meant his feelings were no more, which was really what she deserved. But she wouldn't stand here and beat herself up about this. She done what she thought was best for her and her children. Hell. It went to show that they had done good in the past three years without him. They lived in a wonderful home. Harli and Nick went to a great school. She still had a great job. The kids were happy and content and most importantly settled here. She had kept them safe and cared for them. As far as she was concerned, he should have been thanking her.

"Well what do you expect me to do now that you've shown up… I mean-"

"No. No. Don't you dare put it like that." He said with anger, figuring she would do this.

"Like what?"

"Like I came here after _choosing_ to stay away for all this time." He said, "Like I left you on your own to fend for our kids. Don't you dare say it like that." He shook his head.

"Well. Now that you're here. What is it you want me to do? The kids have a life without you. They're happy and settled. They don't need disrupted." She said, "I asked you to stay away for a reason. Because the kids don't know you and are fine without you." She said.

"How can you say that? We used to- We used to love each other, April. We got each other, when no one else could figure us out." He said, "Why don't you want me to be a dad to our children?"

"I never said that." AJ said, "I just think it's too late now. Nick is eight, he's defiant and resisting. Harli, you know what she's like… she doesn't reconnect with people. And Rebecca. Rebecca doesn't even know what a father is." She sighed.

"Then I'll teach her." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"No. I don't want you to." She said like a frustrated child, "They are fine without you-"

"Stop saying that." Punk said. He couldn't believe she was being like this. Telling him that the kids were better off without him wasn't making any difference to his life. At the end of the day, he was here now, and now that he'd finally gotten the courage to get up and come here, he wasn't leaving without knowing he'd made a difference to his children's lives.

"Please." AJ sighed, "Please, just go back to Chicago. It's too- It'd be too complicated and confusing for the kids to understand. And what are you going to do? Move out here?"

"If that's what it takes for me to build up a relationship with them again. Then yeah." Punk nodded.

And she believed him. She was scared of his determination, and wondered where he'd really gotten it from all of a sudden. She wasn't sure if she believed him when he said he stayed away out of respect he had for her decisions and choices. Despite remembering everything they used to have, she didn't know what was going on with him like she used to when they were husband and wife.

"Please. Just leave." AJ whispered, glistening tears welling in her eyes as she looked away from him in embarrassment. She had to admit, deep down, she was crying these tears because he was in touching distance again, and for some reason, it warmed her that he was here. But she was also crying because of the mess she had created and made him endure.

"Don't cry." He told her as she quickly wiped her tears, looking up at him as he looked down at her with a frown.

"Please. Just go." AJ asked quietly.

"I'll go." Punk said, "I'm staying in a hotel not far from here." He told her, "I'm not leaving here until I see my kids, AJ. There's nothing else I have to say." He said, leaving quietly out of the living room and back into the hall where he picked his bag up.

AJ composed herself in the quiet living room for a moment before following him out, watching as he opened the door up, "What will you be waiting for? I can't just have you come round one night and see them- this is… this is why it's just a bad idea. It's why you should just go home."

"I don't have a home. I haven't for three years." He turned to her, "Maybe we talk like mature adults, and speak in the best interest of our kids, and figure something out." He said as she just frowned, "This was always you pushing me away, April. This wasn't what I wanted. These were your choices. You can't possibly turn them around on me." He said.

"I'm not turning them around on anyone. I know the choices I made, and I know the reasons behind them."

"Well forget about the reasons." He said, "You didn't think I'd stay away forever, did you?" He asked her, even though just a few days ago, he thought it was best that he stayed away from them forever. But now he was here, nothing felt more right than fighting for what he had lost.

"No. But I wanted to believe it." She said, "This isn't going to be easy." She shook her head.

"I don't care." He spoke softly.

And with that, he left the house, wandering down the street as she shut the door over slowly, leaning against it as she shut her eyes, in complete disbelief that he had actually came. She always thought about the moment she saw him again, but she never thought it would really happen. She couldn't describe how much she had missed him. No. She really couldn't. She didn't want him to know she still missed him and loved him. It would defeat the purpose of her even coming here.

She figured she just had to convince herself that she didn't need him nor still have feelings for him. It would fall into place the way it was meant to. Him and the kids however… that was a whole other ball game that she chose to ignore for the past three years. But she knew she couldn't ignore it anymore. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you are enjoying. Wonder how things will go and if AJ will let Punk in. He seems determined. Let me know what you guys think and leave a review! Thanks again. -punklau**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, backpacks. Coats. You guys picked up your lunch right?" AJ crouched down outside the school gates with Nick and Harli, having already dropped off Rebecca at kindergarten.

"Yeah. Mine was the one with no crusts." Harli smiled.

"Just how you like it, yeah?" AJ smiled as her daughter nodded, "What about you?" She turned to Nick who was eager to get into school, "You have everything? I don't want another phone call from the school telling me you guys forgot your lunch or gym shoes." She said.

"I have everything." Nick nodded, "Is Eve picking us up today?" He asked, watching as all the other kids raced by them in the playground to go into school.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Eve is gonna pick you up and take you home. I'll be home for dinner time though." She told them as they both nodded, "Ok, you guys better get going." She said, planting a loud kiss on each of their cheeks, "I love you both." She said, standing up straight as they ran away quickly, hearing a faint 'I love you too' back from both of them.

Eve was the babysitter that AJ had for them. Due to her working hours in the hospital that didn't fit around the kids school day, she had to get one or else they'd have a decrease in income. The kids loved Eve. She was around about the same age as her, and was such a great help to her.

* * *

She got back in her car and drove to work, heading on quickly as she realised she was a little late. Her boss was pleasant enough to dismiss her late comings, as word got around that she was a single mom to three.

She stood in the staff room after hanging up her bag and jacket, clipping on her badge to her uniform as she got ready for a long shift ahead, heading out of the staff room and down the corridor to attend to the patients she was looking after.

"How are the kids, AJ?" A sweet, elderly woman asked who AJ had been taking care of for the past few weeks. She'd received a heart transplant and was being looked after by AJ who enjoyed the sweet company from her.

"Oh, they're good. Mrs Brown. It was Rebecca's birthday just a few days ago. She turned four." AJ smiled whilst busying herself around the room, helping the elderly woman sit up, giving her the medication she had to take, helping her eat and drink. Things like that.

"Four. What a simple age." The older woman smiled.

"I know. What I'd take to be a kid again." AJ smiled whilst measuring out the medication for the day.

"Oh, you're just a young girl." Mrs Brown shook her head, "You have plenty of time ahead of you."

"To do what? Look after three kids and work here." She said without meaning to be cheeky or hasty. She was best known in the hospital for her quirky nature and good sense of humour. It was why she got the job in the first place.

"You aren't happy, dear?" The older woman frowned.

"Oh, no. I am." AJ nodded, "I just feel like something is missing. You know?" She asked her.

"You're missing a sweet man, I think." The elderly woman smiled as AJ laughed softly, "You think you can't date or see anyone again because you have children? Nonsense." She smiled.

"I've had the chance. I just-"

"Miss your ex?" Mrs Brown smiled, "That's ok too, you know."

"Is it?" AJ asked, "You'd think three years apart, I would have forgotten him by now."

"Not if you loved him. You don't forget the people you love, sweetheart. They stay with you until the end. You couldn't forget your children now, could you?"

"Yeah, but that's different. Is it not?" AJ asked.

"Not really. Well, it's a different type of love, but both treated and dealt with the very same way. But you're smart, got a good head on your shoulders. You'll figure it all out." She said as AJ smiled.

"I hope so." AJ sighed, "Ok, here is your first lot of medication." She said, handing the tablets and cup of water to the older woman who swallowed them over no problem, "I'll be back round again later. You ok for just now?" She asked, about to move on to her next patient.

"A cup of tea wouldn't go a miss right now." She grinned as AJ smiled.

"Of course." AJ smiled, leaving the room and heading on to her next patient, doing her first round for the morning to make sure everyone was healthy, happy, comfortable and taking their right dozes of medication.

She enjoyed her work very much. It gave her a chance to talk to friendly people, and grateful people. Everyone was always so nice, and although sometimes it was challenging and hard when hearing that someone had passed away, or someone's cancer had came back, or seeing the poor old men lost without their wives, it broke her heart, but it was a very rewarding job in her opinion, and it was great to help.

"AJ, broken wrist downstairs. I'll take over here." Another nurse crept up behind AJ who nodded.

"Ok. Well I've already done Mrs Brown. She's requested a cup of tea too." AJ said as the other nurse laughed.

"Another one?" She laughed as AJ nodded with a smile, heading out of the unit and downstairs to the accident and emergency department.

She headed into the room she had been requested from and seen it was a small boy, maybe the age of Nick who appeared to have broke his wrist.

"Oh, dear." AJ sighed, "What happened here?" AJ asked, sitting down across from the boy and his mom.

"Riding his bike before school." The mother said as AJ nodded.

"Painful, huh?" She asked the small boy who nodded, "Well not to worry. We'll get you casted up, and we'll get you some pain killers to ease the pain. Ok?" She smiled as the young boy nodded, "You're so brave." She complimented as the boy smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Lunch time finally came around after a busy morning and AJ headed out to the deli across the road for a coffee and a sandwich. Thinking about it, it was probably one of the most quietest mornings actually. She'd had a hell of a lot busier.

Before entering the deli, having taken just her wallet across the road with her instead of her full purse, she felt a hand reach out on her shoulder as she quickly turned ready to attack.

"It's just me." Punk put his hands up as she rolled her eyes and relaxed.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" She asked him with confusion. It was still unreal to see him again, especially now in broad daylight on the busy street.

"No. Well… technically yes." He said, "I was wondering if we could talk now."

"I'm working." AJ shook her head at the request.

"Oh, yeah? I see you're really busy right now." He nodded as she turned away, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her laugh.

"I only have half an hour, and then I have to go back." She said.

"It's better than nothing." Punk said, "You just have to face the fact that I'm here now. There's no escaping me, alright." He said with a small smile as she shook her head.

"Fine. But… I'm paying for my own things." She said defiantly as he laughed.

"Who said I was going to pay for your stuff anyway?" He chuckled, walking in first to the deli as she sighed, following him in as they waited in the line to be served, not talking to one another, in fact, standing as if they didn't even know one another.

The got their things and took a seat at a free table in the corner, taking a few minutes for either of them to speak up. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to face him nor talk to him. She still hadn't figured out what it was he wanted her to say to the kids. _Oh, hey guys. Daddy's back. Rebecca, this is your father. Nick, you remember him? Harli, he's not really your_ father _but you did love him once._ What did he expect her to do?

"Who is picking up the kids?" Punk asked curiously.

"The babysitter." AJ said, "I get home around five, so she picks them up from school, gets them home, does their homework with them." AJ explained as Punk nodded.

"You trust her?" Punk asked.

"Well obviously. Or else I wouldn't be letting her look after them. Would I?" She snapped as he backed away with a nod.

He had lay in his hotel room last night, not being able to stop thinking about her. Seeing her again felt so unreal, after so many years apart. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of how good she _still_ looked when he looked like a meth head that had just got released from prison.

"Have you thought about-"

"Thought about how I'm going to tell the kids that you're here? No." She said, "Incase you haven't noticed, but I'm busy with work, and taking the kids to school, and looking after them." She said.

"Fair enough." Punk nodded, "But if you don't figure out a way to tell them, then I'm just going to show up one day."

"I'd never forgive you if you done that." She said, "That would be so unfair to them."

"Then we best discuss how we're going to do this." He said. He got the presence of a stone cold woman in front of him. Like her heart wasn't beating anymore. She looked like all the love had been sucked from her body, and a permanent scowl just rested on her face.

"There's reasons that I've wanted you to stay away, Phil. You don't know what it's been like." She shook her head, picking at her sandwich, no longer hungry.

"Then tell me." He said, "Ok, we might not be married anymore. But you can still talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you." She said quietly as he sat back on his chair.

"Then let's just talk about the kids. Let's do what's best for them. You took three years of their lives from me. I'm not- I'm not letting you take anymore." He shook his head as AJ sighed, watching him closely, seeing the pain and sadness spread across his face.

She had taken three years of his kids lives from him, and she was so sorry, but she done what she thought was best for everyone. She felt that it was too late now to explain to the kids that their father was back, but she supposed she'd have to. Punk looked way to determined to get them back, and she really couldn't deny him his own children.

"I'll- I'll talk to them tonight." She said as he looked up with hope, "I'll tell them that you're here and I'll ask _them_ if they want to see you." She said, "If they don't. Then I'm not forcing them. If they do, we can arrange to meet in a few days." She said to him as he nodded with a smile, "But right now, I have to go back to work." She told him.

"You haven't finished-"

"I'm not hungry anymore." She told him, standing up and leaving the shop as he sat with the best hopeful smile he had in recent years. But through his happiness and hope of finally seeing his children again, and being their father, he couldn't ignore the fact that his ex wife was _still_ unhappy. Did she really not want him to be around that bad?

* * *

 **A/N; Hope you guys are enjoying! Leave a review and let me know how you guys are finding the story and what you think will happen. Have a wonderful Saturday. -punklau**


	5. Chapter 5

AJ had gotten home from work later on after a tough shift. She was greeted by her hungry children immediately, which was always a wonderful sight. Eve had been sitting at the table with them. Rebecca contented herself with drawing some pictures whilst Nick and Harli done their small but challenging amount of homework.

AJ thanked Eve for her help and seen her out, not even getting a chance to sit down as she had to head straight into the kitchen to cook up something for her children.

"Did you guys have a good day?" AJ asked them, dishing out her finest dish of macaroni for them that she had made. She was blessed with children who generally ate anything, and one of their favourites was macaroni cheese.

"I drawed pictures." Rebecca smiled, "Look." Rebecca showed her mother her drawings as AJ sat down their dinner for them, having her own portion alongside them.

"They're good. Is that- Is that the four of us?" AJ asked as she tilted her head, trying to figure out which one of the stick men she was.

"Yes." Rebecca nodded, "This is you." She pointed, forgetting all about her dinner, just so excited to show her mother the drawings as AJ smiled.

"Ok, baby. But your dinner is getting cold. Let's sit them over and we can put them on the fridge later. Yeah?" She smiled as Rebecca nodded, lifting up her fork and tucking into her dinner, "What about you two?" She asked her eldest children who sat together across from her, "What'd you get up to at school?"

"I learned my two times table." Harli said, "Two ones are two, two two's are four, two three's are six-"

"Shut up, Harli." Nick groaned.

"Hey." AJ looked at Nick with disappointment, "That wasn't nice. Apologise." AJ said as Nick shook his head, "Nick, apologise to your sister now." She spoke sternly as he turned to Harli.

"Sorry." He said quietly as AJ frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He wasn't normally like this. He wasn't one to treat his sisters like that. He was a wonderful brother. A kind, loving brother.

"We had to draw our family today and I was the only one that couldn't draw a dad." Nick said as AJ froze inside, looking on as Nick played with his food, resting his chin in his hand.

"That shouldn't matter." AJ said.

"Zak, in my class, he made fun of me because I don't have a dad anymore." He said. Nick could remember his father, he just chose to forget sometimes. He wasn't all that clear of what he looked like and how he used to be with him, but he knew he had one, and he knew it wasn't that long ago that they were all happy together.

"Listen… you still have a dad." She told him as his eyes looked up from his dinner and to his mother. She never spoke about their dad. Never, "You all do." She said as Harli chose to blank out the conversation, "Harli, I know you can hear me." She said.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." AJ nodded, "Your father- Your father is here." She told them, "And he wants to see you guys. All of you." She said as Nick sat up straight, "He… he misses you all. So much." She said.

"Where's be been?" Rebecca asked, "Nick told me he had a gun." Rebecca swung her legs back and forth beneath the table as AJ looked across at Nick.

"Why did you tell her that?" AJ asked him, "He didn't have a gun, baby." AJ turned to Rebecca, shaking her head and cupping her soft cheek, "He's a good man, and he wants to see you. But if you don't want to see him then that's ok too." She told them.

"I don't want to." Harli said quietly as AJ sighed.

"I want to." Nick said, "Will he be like I remembered?" He asked with excitement.

"Yeah. He hasn't changed." AJ said as Rebecca spoke up too.

"I'd like to see him." She said quietly, "Is he nice?" She asked.

"Real nice." AJ nodded.

"Do we really get to see him?" Nick asked as AJ nodded, enjoying the smile on Nick's face. She knew Rebecca was just joining in with the fun and going along with something she really didn't know much about, and her eldest daughter, well she was just completely zoned out at the thought of seeing Punk again.

"What about you, Harls? I can't convince you?" AJ frowned as Harli shook her head.

"C'mon, Harli. It's dad." Nick turned to his sister who jumped off the chair and ran away before he could convince her anymore. It took her so very long to warm up to Punk when he first came into her life. She could remember him vaguely, but not enough to know she wanted to see him or that she missed him. She was a lot like her mother this way. She didn't want to let him back in.

* * *

"Why doesn't she want to see me?" Punk asked the next morning after AJ came to his hotel to find him, surprise that this time, she had gone out her way to see him. They sat in the lounge after AJ had ordered a coffee, having came straight from dropping the kids off. Unfortunately, she was on night shift tonight, which meant her trusty babysitter, Eve, was staying the night. It was times like that where the children did need a father.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "You know when we met, how long it took her to warm up to you." She said as he remembered with a nod, "At least Nick and Rebecca want to see you."

"Rebecca said she wanted to see me?" Punk smiled.

"Well… I think she was just going along with Nick, but yeah, she said she'd like to see you, asked me if you were going to be nice." She said as Punk laughed softly.

"That's great." Punk said, "Although, I wish I could see Harli." He sighed. Despite her not being his biological daughter, she was the closest thing to a dad she'd ever had, and he wanted to see her as much as he wanted to see his other two children.

"She might come round." AJ shrugged, "I thought we could maybe meet at the park tomorrow. It's just across from the school. Is that ok?" She asked. She figured she couldn't go back or fight about it now. It was happening, and she was still in disbelief of it all.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Punk nodded, not believing it himself. Just last week he was sitting in apartment, convincing himself to stay away, and that his children were better off without him. But now he was here, he never wanted to turn back.

"Rebecca is really easy to talk to. She just talks and talks and talks." AJ laughed lightly, "And she isn't shy like Harli. In fact, she's extremely forward. I don't know if that's such a good thing." She said as Punk smiled, "I think you'll do ok with them both." She nodded positively as he smiled.

"Thanks." He said, "And thank you, for letting me see them." He said with a genuine smile, "I didn't want to show up so suddenly and scare you, and I think I did, so I'm sorry. But… I've just missed them so much. I've missed the entirety of Rebecca's life. I know nothing about her. I couldn't stay away any longer." He said.

"I understand." AJ nodded, "We can take it slow and see how it goes." She said, "I'm sorry for being so blunt. It's just been a shock to see you again, I guess." She shrugged.

"It's ok." He nodded, "You're looking out for the kids. You want what's best for them. I respect that." He smiled. He was glad she was being reasonable now. It didn't seem like he was talking to a brick wall, and he was glad she had this change of heart.

However, he still couldn't see any sense of happiness inside her. She still seemed extremely still and cold.

"So." AJ began to avoid any more awkward silence, "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She said as he nodded, standing up to walk her out, "You know where to go, right?" She asked, forgetting that he probably had no clue where he was and where everything in the town was.

"I passed the school on the cab here from the airport. If I get lost I can always ask someone." He told her as she nodded.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said as he nodded, biting his tongue as she began to walk away, unbiting it as he pulled her back.

"AJ. Are you ok?" He asked her as she shook out of his firm yet soft grasp, shaking her head as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You don't seem fine." He said.

"I'm fine, Phil." She replied, "Just focus on the kids. Don't worry about me." She said, "Goodbye." She said, leaving the hotel as she headed for her parked car.

Punk wandered back into the hotel, wondering how on earth he was supposed to get through to her? Of course he was here mainly to reconnect with his children, which still felt surreal that he was going to, tomorrow. He'd been dreaming about it for long enough. But he still couldn't let AJ's change of nature pass his mind. She was always so full of life, bubbly and smiley. She just looked lifeless now. He was worried.

* * *

 **A/N; Glad you are all enjoying. The next chapter we'll see how it goes with Punk and the kids. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day came around in the blink of an eye for Punk. He couldn't believe he was really going to see his children, after so long of being apart.

He sat on a bench in the park, watching children fly by him, screaming with excitement. Every time he heard a car pull up on the side-walk, his head turned rapidly, but each time he was disappointed. The last thing he wanted was for AJ and the kids not to show.

He had no idea what he was going to say to them, but at this point he could go beyond words. Just seeing them would be enough. He wasn't mentally prepared to see their growth, or see their reactions towards him. He was a mess, but could put on a good show to pretend everything was ok. Well… at least he thought he could.

Suddenly, he heard car doors shut from across the road. He turned right away, sitting up from slouching on the park bench, watching as AJ yanked Nick back from running across the road, watching her give him a telling, yet the eight year old couldn't stop smiling.

How he had grown. He couldn't believe his eyes. Where was that five year old, foul-mouthed, hard work little boy he raised all by himself? And then his eyes caught on to Harli who was trailing behind her mom, trying her best already to not be noticed. She was beautiful, just like he remembered. He knew she was going to have boys dropping at her knees when she grew up. All her looks, she took from her mother. And then he seen a smaller, beautiful girl, holding her mothers hand as she skipped across the road with her, talking away just like AJ mentioned she done. His baby girl wasn't a baby anymore, like he remembered. She was four and she was right there in front of him. He didn't know if he had the capability to stand up, but he did anyway.

"Dad!" Nick yelled, still quite a bit away from the park, running as fast as his little legs could take him, bursting through the park gate and sprinting to his father who crouched down to catch him, almost tumbling over, wrapping his arms around his son tightly.

"Nick." Punk whispered, not believing it, it felt like a dream. How had the small boy managed to remember him? But he wasn't complaining. Having Nick remember him was everything, and he never wanted to let him go, "I've missed you so much." Punk sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek, falling onto Nick's jacket as he buried his head into the small boy.

"Where'd you go, dad?" Nick asked, "I thought I'd never see you again." He sighed, not leaving his father's embrace. He'd missed his dad so much. He asked about him all the time for the first year and a half, but figured it wouldn't make a difference. His mom didn't want him to talk about him, but now… now he was here, just like he remembered him. Although, his beard was longer…

"It's a little complicated for you to understand." Punk said, finally pulling back from one of the better hugs he'd had in his life, "You've- You've grown up so much." He said in disbelief.

"I go to school now." Nick said as his mother and sisters eventually caught up. As if it was all hard to believe that Nick was here, grown so much and in touching distance, AJ came over to them with Rebecca who was eyeing him up and down.

"Is that him?" Rebecca whispered to her mother as Punk smiled. She was even more beautiful up close. Everything didn't seem real. Did he really just hug Nick? Had he really just embraced his son? Were his daughters really standing across from him?

"Yeah." AJ nodded down to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, this is dad." Nick took his sisters hand, pulling her over to Punk as she shy'd out a little now that she was actually in front of this 'dad' person.

"Hi, sweetheart." Punk smiled, crouching back down as he looked into Rebecca's eyes. His eyes, "How are you? Are you ok?" He smiled to her as she nodded.

"She's not normally this shy." Nick said as Rebecca scowled up at him, causing Punk to laugh a little.

"It's ok to be shy." Punk smiled, "We'll have plenty of time to talk."

"I wanna go play." Rebecca said as Punk smiled.

"Go play." Punk nodded. He didn't mind. She was younger and a little less clued up on what was actually going on. Just watching her would be enough for Punk. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Careful, Rebecca!" AJ shouted to her daughter who ran away to explore the park, "She told me she had a lot of questions to ask you. I don't know what happened." AJ said, looking over to Punk who laughed.

"Stage fright maybe." Punk said, his eyes falling to Harli who hid behind AJ's leg.

"Harli, c'mon baby. Stop it." AJ said as Punk tapped her shoulder discreetly.

"It's ok." Punk whispered, "Let her take her time." He said as AJ nodded with a smile.

"Go play with your sister, baby." AJ said as Harli escaped the situation and ran over to the swing set where Rebecca was climbing on, which left Nick still standing at his father's side on his heels.

"Are you here forever now? Or are you going to go away?" Nick asked as AJ frowned. She was almost certain Nick was going to levitate off the ground when he sprinted down the pathway to the park to get his father. He was just so excited to see him, and it broke her heart that she had kept him from Punk all the time. It really did.

"I'm not going away." Punk crouched down to him, wrapping his hands on the small boys waist. He really couldn't believe it. It was unreal. His Nick. His firstborn. His only son. At a time, Nick was his only friend in this world. To be reunited with him was everything.

"But you always said you wouldn't leave and then… then you did." Nick said as AJ sighed. She only wished she could tell Nick that it was all on her, that she took him away with the girls, to start over without their father.

"It was- It was better back then for everyone, if you came here with mom and your sisters." Punk said, "But none of that is important anymore because I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Promise?" Nick said as Punk nodded.

"I promise, son." Punk smiled, "Why don't you go play." He said as Nick nodded, running away to explore the park where her sisters were, giving his parents time to be by themselves.

"I knew he'd be good with you." AJ smiled, "He's really _really_ missed you." She said as Punk smiled, looking on as Rebecca climbed the monkey bars as Harli watched and helped her. Nick took over on the swings, swinging his legs to make himself go high as he could. Was this really real? Were they really in front of him right now? It had just been so long.

"I've missed him so much. I've missed all of them." He said. And she seen it in his eyes, he did miss them. He seen tears well in his eyes as they followed the kids around the park. She had no idea how impacting her actions were, and seeing him well with tears as he watched his children with loving eyes, made her regret all the decisions she ever made to tear them apart.

"Rebecca and Harli will come round." She said, "It's just going to take some time." She said as Punk nodded.

"I have all the time in the world for them. I'm not going anywhere." Punk said, not taking his eyes off the kids. He was scared incase he did, that they would disappear, and he'd wake up from this wonderful dream.

* * *

After an endless half an hour of sitting on the park bench with AJ, watching their children, not saying much to one another, not that there was much to be said… AJ finally had to call in the kids to go home. It was close to dinner time, and they had to get going home.

"Are you coming too?" Nick asked, not wanting to leave his father just yet. That unbreakable bond they once had was still there, both could feel it, it was just buried under memories Punk hadn't got the chance to be a apart of, and three years of life that he had missed out on. Punk desperately wanted that bond back with his son and was so willing to work at building his relationship back up with him and the girls.

"No. I'm staying some place else. But… maybe I come see you tomorrow?" Punk looked up at AJ who nodded slowly with a small smile, "How does that sound?" He looked to Nick who smiled.

"Yeah. You can come to our home and see my room. It's spider-man." He said as Punk smiled, getting excited just at his son's own excitement.

"Yeah? I can't wait to see." Punk smiled, standing up straight as he looked over to Rebecca and Harli, "Can I see you both tomorrow, too?" He asked them.

"Yes. But I don't like your hat." Rebecca said as Punk laughed.

"You don't?" Punk sighed.

"I wanna see your hair." She jumped up and down as AJ shook her head.

"Rebecca. Stop that." She said to her daughter, who had her wish granted, watching as her ex husband took his beanie off and presented his messy hair.

"Better?" Punk asked his daughter who nodded with a smile.

"I like it." Rebecca giggled as Punk smiled.

"Well, I'm glad." Punk said. She was easy to humour and God was she so sweet. He was melting over her on the spot. He only wished that Harli let him in like Nick had, and like Rebecca was learning too.

"Ok, guys. Let's get going." AJ said, "We'll see… dad, tomorrow." She said, slightly hesistantly, but suddenly realising that it was just that. Their father. She didn't have to overthink this. She trusted Punk, and she lov… _No._ She told herself. _I'm not doing it anymore. I don't love him._

"Bye, dad." Nick waved his small hand as he headed out of the gate, waiting on his mom and sisters who took either side of their mother's hand.

"Tomorrow, come by the house after dinner?" AJ asked Punk who nodded. Any time, any place, any where that she wanted, he would be there.

"I'll be there." Punk nodded as AJ forced a smile. A smile that Punk questioned why it had to be forced in the first place?

Punk watched as they left the park, Nick racing on ahead whilst the girls swung from AJ's hands. Had he really just spent time at the park with his three kids? It felt surreal. There was still some wounds to be healed amongst them all, but his children were slowly becoming easier to understand than his ex wife was at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you guys think it went? How will the next meet up go? Will AJ ever lighten up? Lol. Just kidding. More coming in the next few chapters. Stay tuned. Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Punk had came round to the house after dinner time like AJ had suggested. He was really grateful to her for letting him see the kids. Yesterday was a small step into things, like dipping a toe into the water and taking it back out, but it was a start. They were children, he couldn't force them to feel safe and confident around him. That had to be gained, and he was so willing to take it slow for them, even though he knew he would get incredibly impatient. It seemed like he already had a one up on Nick, but the small boy had still grown an awful lot, and Punk still had so much to learn about what he'd been up to. Three years was a long, long time.

"This is my room. Do you like it?" Nick guided his father into his bedroom.

The room was big and spacious unlike the cramped conditions he and Nick knew years ago in Chicago with Dean. And he was right yesterday, it was all spider-man. Spider-man covers, curtains and a spider-man night light. He could see that AJ had tidied it, no doubt afraid he would judge her if there was mess, which he totally wouldn't. He didn't care.

"This is cool, buddy." Punk nodded, "You got lots of room in here, huh?" He smiled as Nick nodded.

"I've asked for a TV for my Christmas, but I don't know if santa will bring it." He shrugged. He was at the age of wanting to indulge in video games that the boys in his class talked about. Growing up with two sisters and a mom had left him pretty clueless on what to do with his spare time. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Well here's hoping he does." Punk said, "Are these all your toys?" Punk asked, pointing to the box in the corner with some trucks, action figures and some comics in the mix.

"Yeah." Nick nodded, "Rebecca plays with them more than I do." Nick shrugged as Punk smiled.

"Hey, maybe you could help me out." Punk said as Nick took a seat on his bed, watching his father sit next to him, "What do Rebecca and Harli like? Is there something I could talk to them about?" He asked.

"Rebecca will talk to you about anything." Nick stated.

"And what about Harli?" Punk asked as Nick shrugged.

"Dunno. Sometimes mom can't even get her to talk." He said, "But c'mon, I can show you the swing-set mom got in the garden." He yanked his fathers hand and dragged him out of the room.

He was full of excitement and from that, Punk was excited too. He could see how much Nick had really grown, especially in the way he spoke and looked of course. He could remember when he was just a baby. When life was hard and he thought that would be the biggest challenge of his life But it wasn't. This was. Being broken apart from his and the girls, and having to reconnect.

* * *

After Nick showed Punk nearly every visible part of the house, he settled down and sat in the living room to watch TV like AJ had suggested. Harli sat with him whilst Rebecca stood in the kitchen waiting for her mother to pierce the straw through her juice box, hugging her favourite blanket under her arm as she kept her eyes on Punk the entire time.

"What's this, is this a blanket?" Punk asked her, about to reach for it when she tugged it away. He could see she was tired and not happy about him going to touch her blanket.

"Don't touch it, please." Rebecca said politely as Punk turned to AJ who grinned a little, "Mommy, c'mon… the movie is nearly finishing." Rebecca sighed as AJ tutted.

"You're so impatient." AJ sighed, "Here." She handed the four year old her juice box as she ran away into the living room.

"Well, at least she has manners." Punk laughed as AJ threw some collected rubbish from the kitchen into the trash, "What's with the blanket?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just her favourite blanket. You know, kids her age normally have a teddy they love. She just loves that blanket." AJ shrugged, "And don't worry about her snapping. She's tired, she gets like that."

"Just like me." Punk muttered.

"What?" AJ said.

"Nothing." Punk shook his head, "It's like she doesn't even care that I'm here."

"She doesn't really understand, Phil." AJ said, "Which may be a good thing. She could be like Harli." She said as Punk sighed.

"I don't know what I can do for Harli to talk to me." Punk said as AJ sighed, folded up the dish towel in front of him.

"Try not get caught up in Harli too much-"

"She's my kid just as much as Nick and Rebecca are." Punk said, "I'm not- I'm not treating her any different from them."

"I know." AJ nodded, "I just mean, leave her be, let her come round to you." She suggested as Punk nodded.

"It still feels surreal to see them again. To see how much they've grown." He said, rubbing his hand over his face, feeling a little tired himself. He hadn't been sleeping much due to everything that was going on in his life at the moment, and nor was AJ for that matter of fact.

"I still can't believe you're really here." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"Starting to warm up to me again, are you?" He joked as she turned away from him.

"I'm gonna get them to bed. They've had a long day." She said as he nodded.

"Do you want help?" He asked her, a thing she had dreamed about hearing for three years, yet realised she had to refuse the offer.

She shook her head, "One step a time, yeah?" She said as he nodded, watching her walk away, hearing Nick put up a fight but hearing footsteps follow on the stairs shortly after. He wouldn't deny that she was a great mother, and she definitely had to have the patience of a saint considering there was three of them. But surely she struggled some times. He was here not to just see his children again, but help out more, take the pressure off her, and it looked like she was refusing that help.

Around fifteen minutes later, which was quicker than Punk expected, AJ came downstairs just as he was getting his things together to leave.

"That was quick." He admitted.

"They were tired." She said as he nodded, "Same time tomorrow?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'm looking at some houses near by in the morning. Can't live in a hotel forever." He said as she shifted a smile his way.

 _Forever._ He was staying forever? Forever was a long time.

"Listen, don't worry too much about them not reacting much to you. They've went a long time without a father. It's just going to take some time." She told him as he nodded.

"I know. And I have time for them. So much time." He smiled, "I'm gonna get a house and find a job around here. It's time I start paying for them and helping you out." He said.

"Don't say it like that." She said, "You asked so much in the letters you sent, if you could send me money for them, and I always refused. Don't say it like you walked out on me back then-"

"Well that's the way you treat this situation." He shrugged as she frowned.

"Phil, I don't."

"Then why tell Nick it was me who left?" He asked, recalling yesterday at the park.

"It was easier." AJ replied.

"On who?" Punk shook his head, "On you, of course." He said.

"Don't say it like that." She sighed, "I've always done what was best for _our_ children."

"Yeah, exactly. _Our_ children." He said, "I've missed the full of my daughter's life. I never heard her first words, seen her first steps, seen her first everything. My son isn't a little boy anymore. I've missed him starting school, learning new things. And Harli, well she hates me and gives me daggers everytime I even look at her." He said, "So you tell me, what part of taking them from me, in your head, was ever a good idea? You knew this would happen. You knew I'd come back and give in eventually." He said.

"We weren't happy together. You weren't even there, and when you were, you were accusing me of cheating-"

"We could have worked it out. You never talked to me, April." He exclaimed.

"You were never there to talk to." She fought back, "You were in Iraq or Afghanistan." She said, "So I turned to Randy, as a friend, to talk to, and you thought I would stoop so low and cheat on you with him." She said, "A relationship is built on trust, and you didn't trust me, and I was not going to be forced away from my children. They were always coming with me." She said.

"Of course they were." Punk nodded, "Because what am I? I'm just dad, I don't have a say in anything, they _have_ to be with their mom." He said as she shook her head at him.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked, standing across from him in the living room, "Don't take it out on me because your daughter's won't speak to you." She said. But she realised that, it was partially her fault, and if there was anyone to take it out on, it would be her.

"They won't speak to me, because you took them away from me." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, holding back tears as he presented true facts in front of her, "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Punk watched her as tears welled in her eyes, refusing them to be cried from her own pride, turning away and wiping her eyes so he couldn't see, but he did see. He seen it all.

"What happened to you?" Punk sighed, walking over to her, reaching out and placing his hands on either side of her arms. He full on expected her to be living it up in the sun, a new man on her waist, a smile on her face, but she just looked completely broken.

"I didn't do it to hurt you." She shook her head.

He didn't mean to cause such a fight, but he was just saying what he felt and what was obvious. It seemed like she was admitting to her mistakes, because of course he knew that she seen this as her mistake.

"I know you didn't." Punk said, "But you didn't do it to benefit me either." He said as she looked up at him, having nothing left her in, no fight or resistance of crying, bowing her head as her shoulders shook in rhythm of her cries, "April." Punk whispered, slowly guiding her into him as she hugged him for the first time, resting her head into his solid, protective chest.

She hadn't been hugged in forever, and she was just completely lost in the heat of her ex husbands body. What good was denying that she needed him. She knew deep down she did, but she didn't want to look needy or desperate.

"S-Sorry." She shook her head, pulling back from his embrace, "I didn't mean to-"

"Cry?" Punk asked her.

"No, I just-" She paused as she felt him dry her tears from her cheeks, almost having to shut her eyes at the soft touch, "It's inappropriate. You're here for the kids and I shouldn't be… shouldn't be crying." She said, drying her tears further as he nodded.

"I am here if you need me, AJ. You can talk to me." He said.

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled as he nodded, unconvinced.

"Ok. Well I better get going." Punk said, "Tomorrow, the same time?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." She walked him out, watching as he left the house, shutting the door over and sighing as she pressed her hand against her forehead with embarrassment.

Ignoring the fact that it was he who pulled her in, she was so sure of it that she did not want him back in her life. She was doing this for the kids, but each passing moment with him began to build up more heat and she wouldn't allow it.

She'd done _fine_ on her own for three years. She didn't need him now. But perhaps she had to figure out what fine really meant before making that statement.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming. Who thinks AJ needs to loosen the hinges a little? Maybe there's a reason behind her coldness, who knows. Hope you're all enjoying. More coming soon. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Happy Sunday! -punklau**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Punk had came round the same time as he did the night before and spent some time with the children… in other words, Nick. Rebecca still wasn't feeling up to having much discussion with Punk, which was odd as AJ had Rebecca down for a little girl who loved to chit chat. Perhaps she was just going along with what her big sister was doing. Harli was still ignoring Punk, nodding or shaking her head if he asked her questions.

"Do you get homework every night?" Punk asked Nick, sitting at the kitchen table with Nick, watching closely as he done his spelling homework, doing all he could to help him.

"Not every night. Just some nights." Nick said, "Is that right?" He pointed as his father looked at his jotter.

"Yeah. Well done." He nodded with a smile. He didn't know if he was doing this right? Was he doing this right? He'd never done homework with any of his kids. It was strange but so wonderful.

"Where's mommy?" Rebecca trailed in from the living room, in her pyjamas, looking over at Punk and Nick who sat at the kitchen table.

"She's getting ready for work." Punk said, "You ok?" He asked her as she clutched her blanket under her arm tightly.

"Yeah. I was just hungry that's all." Rebecca shrugged, brushing her messy hair from her face as Punk laughed.

"You just had your dinner." He looked over at her.

"I know, I know." Rebecca said, climbing up on the chair beside him, "But she normally gives us a biscuit after dinner." She said as Nick shook his head.

"No she doesn't." Nick said in a sing song voice, catching his sister out who was annoyed.

"Does she?" Punk asked her as she sighed, taking a seat on her bottom now.

"No." Rebecca sighed honestly with defeat, "But I'm really hungry. I didn't eat all my dinner." She told him, "Can I please have something?" She asked him, "Please, _daddy_." She said for the first time as he smiled. He couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to be called that by his daughter. She made him smile like never before. Her adorable nature along with her funny sense of humour. It made his day.

"Oh, alright. But you're gonna have to go get one because I don't know where they're kept-"

But she was already running away into the kitchen, her little feet tampering on the floor as he heard her rustle about, laughing softly as he seen her emerge with a biscuit in hand and smile on her face, "Thank you." She smiled, running back into the living room, jumping on the couch beside Harli who was near falling asleep.

"Ok. You done?" Punk asked as Nick began packing his things away.

"Yeah." Nick nodded, "Are you staying tonight because mommy has to work. Are you going to get us up for school tomorrow and take us?" Nick asked eagerly as Punk sighed.

"I'm afraid not, pal. Eve… Eve, is that her name? She's coming round to watch you guys tonight. Maybe soon I'll stay and take you guys to school, but not tonight." He told his son honestly, although he so wished he could have stayed and got them ready for school in the morning, despite not really knowing what to do. He was learning as he went along. These small steps were surely going to build up.

"Can you at least stay until we go to bed?" Nick asked. He wanted to spend every second of his day with his father.

"If your mom lets me, yeah." Punk nodded as Nick smiled, running away into the living room with his sisters to watch another fifteen minutes or so of TV before bed.

Punk took it upon himself to help AJ out, despite her no doubt not wanting it, and started doing the dishes from dinner as well as putting Nick's school work in his backpack that sat beside Harli's and Rebecca's. He really could get used to being a father on a daily basis, but it seemed like his ex wife was in control of that. He just wished he had his old April back. It felt like he was talking to another person with her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." AJ shook her head as she went into the kitchen.

"I don't mind helping. Really." Punk told her, watching her as she tied her hair up in a bobble, her uniform on, ready to go to work for the night, "Nick asked if I was staying tonight." Punk told her as she grabbed her badge and car keys from the kitchen counter.

"And you said no, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "But maybe soon, I can. It means you won't need to have the babysitter stay." He said.

"Soon." AJ forced a smile as he nodded, "You'll be ok to wait with them until Eve comes. She'll put them to bed and-"

"I can't put them to bed?" Punk asked.

"I asked her if she would. I think it'd be best you leave when she comes. I just- I don't want things going to fast where we can't keep up and trip over own feet." She said, "Small steps, yeah?" She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Ok, well I'll head off when Eve comes." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"Thank you, and thanks for doing them." She pointed to the dishes as he shrugged.

"It's no problem." He said as she began to walk away, watching her reverse back as she forgot to mention.

"Oh, and… I don't give them stuff after their dinner. I assume you gave Rebecca the biscuit." She said as he nodded, "She gets sick really easily."

"It's a biscuit." Punk laughed a little, "And she told me she didn't eat a lot of her dinner."

"She's four. She'll lie to get what she wants." AJ said, "Just don't give them anything, yeah?" She asked as he nodded.

"Ok, mom." He muttered, feeling like he was getting into trouble.

"What?" AJ said.

"Nothing." Punk smiled, "You better get going." He said as she nodded, heading on through the living room, stopping in her tracks to say goodbye and goodnight to her three babies.

"Ok, you guys. No playing up for Eve, ok? I'll see you guys in the morning. Sweet dreams." She kissed them all on the cheeks, "Love you, love you, love you." She rushed, hurrying out the living room and out the house to get into her car, already late as it was.

Punk finished up with the dishes and made his way into the living room, looking on at all three of the kids sitting watching TV, Rebecca in the middle snuggling into her blanket.

"What you guys watching?" He asked.

"Spongebob." Nick said as Punk nodded, "Well do you need anything?" He asked cluelessly as they all looked up at him, "No? Ok." He nodded quietly, walking over to the opposite couch and slouching down just as the doorbell went.

"Eve!" Rebecca yelled, jumping down from the couch and running out into the hallway to answer the door to her babysitter.

Punk watched as a woman perhaps the same age as AJ walked into the living room, jumping as she seen him sitting on the couch, Rebecca swinging in her arms as she looked at him, "You're- Oh God, she told me your name." Eve sighed.

"Phil, but you can call me Punk." Punk stood up with a smile, "Eve, right?"

"Eve Torres, yeah." Eve smiled, "Did AJ forget to cancel on me? Are you watching them tonight?" She asked with confusion.

"No. I have to get going." Punk said as Eve just nodded.

"You stay around here now?" Eve asked.

"No, no… I'm staying at the Kenting Hotel, just down the road. I've been looking for places though." Punk said, "They're pretty tired so I think you'll be alright." Punk said, reaching for his hoodie and beanie hat that were on the arm of the couch.

"They're good kids anyway." Eve smiled, "I guess I might see you around then." Eve said as Punk nodded.

"No doubt." Punk said, turning his attention to the kids, "Ok, guys. I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Nick smiled tiredly, Rebecca resting into him almost fast asleep, whilst Harli just stared at the TV, blanking him out completely.

He knew it was just going to take some time. This was just day three. Things could only get better from here.

"See you later." Eve smiled as Punk nodded, heading on out of the house.

"Ok, you guys. Bedtime yeah?" She looked at their tired little faces, "On you go upstairs and- wait a minute." She paused as she heard her phone ring from her purse, taking it out and answering it.

"Hello." She said, listening to the other line, gasping loudly as she clasped her hand over her mouth, "Oh my-"

Punk was walking down the street, hands in his jean pockets as he enjoyed the cool breeze on his face, pausing in his tracks when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Eve running towards him. He automatically thought of the kids, and if something was wrong.

"Phil!" Eve yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's AJ." Eve gasped, "She's been in a car accident."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! Poor AJ. Wonder how it will all play out in the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, I see I've got some old readers back which is always great to see. Stay tuned and keep dropping those reviews, I appreciate it a lot. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

"April- April Jeanette Mendez. Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Sir, calm down." A nurse spoke softly whilst getting out from behind reception.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Punk yelled, "Is she ok?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you do not calm down." The nurse said as Punk took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair as he looked at the nurse, putting his hands up in defence as she nodded, "April is in the emergency room right now."

"What- What happened? Did someone hit her?" Punk asked, following the nurse like a lost puppy. The nurse of course knew AJ as it was the hospital she worked at, and was rather confused as to who the man even was. Brother? Boyfriend? Dad? Maybe not.

"She went through a red light at a crossroad." The nurse said, "A… A truck crashed right into the side of her." She said as Punk ran his hands over his face, "She was found outside the car on the road."

"Jesus." Punk took a deep breath, "What's her injuries? Surely you know. You gotta know." He said. He was going out of his god damn mind here. His heart was racing and he was completely shocked at his own fear of losing his ex wife. He never thought he'd react in this way.

"I don't. I'm just a nurse. Not a surgeon." The nurse said, "Take a seat in the waiting room. I'll keep you updated, ok?" She said, placing her hand on his arm comfortingly as he nodded, not seeing how he had a choice, wandering over to the waiting room and collapsing on a seat, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

How could she have been so stupid? Really? Going through a crossroad on a red light? It just went to show how far away her mind really was.

* * *

Punk waited in the waiting room for over three hours, standing up to stretch his legs and wander around every so often, getting updates from Eve who had stayed behind in the house to watch the kids. They'd quickly traded numbers on his way out to the hospital, and she let him borrow her car to get him here faster. He had no idea what he really would have done if she wasn't there.

Eventually, feeling himself beginning to fall asleep, a nurse approached him, causing him to stand up suddenly as she stood with her hands clasped.

"You want the bad or the good news first?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"Good." Punk said.

"She's alive." The nurse said as Punk gulped.

"What's her injuries?" Punk asked.

"She's fractured her spine. Fractured her skull and broke her wrist." The nurse said as Punk stumbled back, "I'd say she's pretty lucky."

"L-Lucky?" Punk hesitated.

"Hadn't we got her so quick, she would have died." The nurse said, "I know April. Couldn't have happened to a nicer woman. And we all know you're her ex husband." The nurse said.

"And?" Punk shook his head, still not believing this was happening.

"And… we all talk about how much we can see that she still loves you. She's always talking to her patients about you." She said, "I'm sure you being here will help her."

"Can you tell me anything about her recovery? When do you think she'll wake?" Punk asked the nurse as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm not sure. Her recovery… she's- she's fractured her spine. The chances of her ever walking again are slim."

"You're serious?" Punk asked with a lump in his throat, pushing by the nurse and walking out of the hospital, running down the stairs and outside to get some air, feeling like he couldn't breathe at all. This wasn't happening. No way.

* * *

Early on the next morning, Punk arrived back at AJ's home just in time to meet Eve who was taking the kids out to school.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nick asked whilst Harli and Rebecca ran on out to the car, avoiding their father who looked like a walking zombie.

"I just eh… I had to pick up something." Punk said, "You guys ok?" Punk asked his son who nodded.

"Yeah, Eve said mom is working late so she's taking us to school. Can you come?" Nick begged as Punk looked down at him.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah ok." He said hesitantly as Eve smiled.

"Ok, you get into the car. I'm gonna strap your sisters in." She told Nick as he raced away into the backseat of the car, "Any news?"

"It's not looking too good for her." Punk admitted.

"I was hoping it would just be a bad concussion." Eve sighed.

"Concussion? More like a fractured spine, fractured skull and a broken wrist. They caught her in time. A few minutes later… she'd probably have died." Punk said, "I-I don't know what to do." He sighed, turning back and looking at his children in the back seat of the car, bright and refreshed from their good night sleep, "She's everything to them."

"You picked a good time to come back then, didn't you?" Eve said as Punk turned back to face her, "C'mon, they're going to be late." She said, trying her best to keep Punk going. She could sense he was worried, and oh how a man who wasn't in love with his ex wouldn't have reacted like he had. He looked like he was going to throw up. He still cared about her. Clearly.

* * *

"Do you guys have everything?" Punk asked Nick and Harli, standing at the school gates with them, crouched down as Harli stood a little bit back, fixing the straps on her bag to avoid eye contact with Punk.

Eve let Punk take them in whilst she waited in the car. She was glad the kids had someone to rely on whilst AJ was clearly in a bad way. There was no way she could have looked after the kids twenty four seven. She had another job. She couldn't play mom twenty four seven. But something was telling her that Punk was lacking confidence to be a father. Especially now that his ex wife wasn't there to teach him.

"I have everything." Nick nodded.

"What about you, Harli?" He asked Harli who just nodded, putting her backpack back on and running away, "You better go too." Punk told Nick.

"Bye dad." Nick smiled, waving as he ran away into the school, catching up with his sister as Punk stood up straight, sighing as he looked around the deserted playground, heading back out to the waiting car that Eve was driving.

"They ok?" Eve asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Do I… Do I pick them up?" He asked her, "What time do they finish? Do they come out the same bit I dropped them off?" He asked as Eve just nodded sympathetically.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"I haven't done any of this for three years. I- I don't know what to do. They rely on her." Punk said, suddenly feeling fears that he didn't think could exist. He was so determined and sure that he was ready to be a father and step up, but now that AJ had been hurt, badly, he felt like everything he knew, or thought he knew about being a father disappeared. He felt so helpless. The kids relied on her for everything. He was nothing but a stranger. To the girls anyway.

"You're gonna have to tell them that she's not well, and that you have to look after them now." Eve said, "I'll help you out when I can, but I do have another job." She said as Punk nodded.

"How could she have missed a red light?" Punk questioned, running his hands over his tired face, trying to figure out she could have been distracted.

"She's had a lot on her mind, I guess." Eve said as Punk turned to her, "You know, with Rebecca and stuff."

"Rebecca?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah. AJ told me she was struggling to keep up with her illness. She's probably all over the place." Eve shrugged as Punk shook his head.

"Illness? What illness?" Punk asked, his stomach dropping.

"Her cystic fibrosis." Eve turned around to him as he stared at her like she had two heads, "I thought- I thought she told you." Eve said, realising that by Punk's expression, AJ had not told Punk about Rebecca's illness.

"She has cystic fibrosis?" Punk asked, "Isn't that-"

"It's not a death sentence." Eve shook her head, "My nephew actually has it. I met AJ at the hospital one day when she was with Rebecca. It's how we got talking. It's not such a deadly disease as it was before but..." Eve paused, "It still isn't good." She said as Punk looked down.

"Does she have a certain amount of time?" He asked, fidgeting with his hands as Eve placed her hand on his arm.

"She isn't dying, Phil." Eve shook her head as Punk looked up, blinking as a tear ran down his cheek, "Doctor says that right now, the life expectancy for a person living with cystic fibrosis, is forty. She can still be your baby." Eve nodded.

"Is she suffering?" Punk asked. He couldn't believe AJ hadn't told him. Why hadn't she included any of this in a letter. He had a right to know. But he felt bad getting mad when AJ herself was pretty banged up on a hospital bed right now.

"No. She takes medication before bed and in the morning. She has regular check-ups at the hospital every month. She has exercises to do and she has a strict diet, but apart from that she's… well, you've seen how cheery and bright she is. She's not suffering." Eve shook her head.

Punk guessed it made sense now that AJ didn't want him taking the kids to bed, and she didn't want him giving Rebecca food without consulting her. In fact, this all explained why his ex wife was dead to the world and completely broken. He felt the exact same right now.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Eve sighed.

"She didn't tell me anything." Punk shook his head.

"Maybe-Maybe she didn't want to upset you." Eve said, "I'm sure she would have found it hard to explain something like that to you."

"I can't believe this. Any of this." Punk sighed.

* * *

Later on, after Punk requested Eve to drop him at the hospital, and she had gone to her daytime job, Punk spent an hour or so in the hospital where he was allowed into AJ's room now.

Unfortunately she was still sedated and unconscious. She looked so small and weak. She had stitches that ran right down the side of her face, along with some sort of back, spinal support, and of course her wrist was in a cast. He was also told they had to shave part of her hair at the back when operating on her head to stop the swelling and bleeding when she arrived into the hospital. He'd never seen someone so broken, and yet he felt the exact same on the inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, taking hold of her free hand, clutching it in his, "Was this what it took?"

He listened as the oxygen tube in her mouth puffed in oxygen, her chest rising and falling slowly as the monitors bleeped beside, keeping her stable and well in her critical stage of recovery.

"I don't know what I'm doing, April. You can't- You can't leave me." He said, "I know I told you I wanted to be a dad and be apart of their lives again, but… I can't do it without you." He whispered, "And with Rebecca… I know nothing about what she's going through. I don't know what medication she takes, I don't know anything about what she needs. What if I- What if I screw up?" He asked, "Please just, don't leave me. The kids need you." He whispered softly with a hoarse throat that was about to cave in with the emotion of his voice.

"I need you."

* * *

 **A/N: Sad chapter all round. Perhaps the reason to AJ's coldness has been revealed? Poor Rebecca. Hope you guys are enjoying. Let me know what you think and review! Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Punk left the hospital later on to pick the kids up from school like Eve had instructed. He really knew nothing about their routine after school. What would they eat for dinner? Did they have baths or showers? Did they do homework after or before their dinner? He was clueless to it all and he was completely terrified of screwing up. The last thing he wanted was to let AJ down.

"Dad, why you picked us up, where is mom?" Nick asked as Punk opened the house door, watching as all three of them kicking their shoes off at the door and dumped their back packs down after a long hard day at school. Harli was still completely ignoring him. He had no idea what to do or say.

"Ok, why don't you guys sit up at the table." He asked them as they done what they were told, sitting up at the kitchen table. His eyes landed on Rebecca, watching as she climbed on the chair and began swinging her legs happily. How could such a bright and wonderful little girl have such a chronic illness. It broke his heart to look at her now. His baby girl. It was unfair.

"Where's mom?" Harli questioned bluntly, tracing her fingertip around the table, avoiding eye contact with Punk, wondering where her mother was.

"Ok. Well, mom is in hospital." Punk told them as they stared at him blankly, "When she was going to work last night, she crashed her car, and she's being looked after in the hospital now." Punk explained, "But she's safe, and she's doing good, so I don't want you guys to worry." He said.

"So does she have a cut knee?" Rebecca asked as Punk smiled.

"Something like that." Punk nodded, "I know you guys aren't stupid, ok. I've not been around, and I know nothing about how you live your lives, but I'm going to be taking care of you guys whilst mom is in hospital." He told them, watching as Harli jumped off the chair and ran past him.

"Mom normally gives us dinner right now." Nick said, figuring he'd help his dad out, sensing he was clueless.

"Ok. Yeah- right." Punk nodded, "What does mom normally make you?" He asked.

"Pizza." Rebecca smiled.

"No she doesn't." Nick shook his head as Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him, "She normally makes spaghetti or chicken. Oh, she made us burgers one time that was good." Nick said as Punk nodded, turning to Rebecca and questioning himself on what it was that she could eat.

"Ok. I'll start it in five minutes, I'm just gonna go check on Harli, ok?" Punk said, leaving the kitchen and heading for the stairs, climbing them slowly as he made his way past Nick's room, then Rebecca's, finally reaching Harli's which was shut tight.

"Harli." Punk knocked at the door, "I just want to talk, sweetheart." Punk told her, "I'm gonna come in ok?" He said, slowly opening the door as he walked in, spotting her lying on her bed under her covers, her face hidden beneath it as he walked over to her, "Hey, you ok?" He asked her, but like expected, he got no reply.

"I know it's hard, and I know you'd rather mom was here, taking care of you, but this is the way it's gonna be for a while, until mom gets better." Punk said, "Do you remember anything about me, Harli?" Punk asked. He'd figured Nick out and Rebecca. He knew Nick remembered him. He knew Rebecca knew nothing about him but was accepting him into her life, and yet Harli was still an unexplainable question mark.

"Yes." Harli squeaked as Punk smiled, "But I don't want a daddy anymore." She said as Punk's smile faded.

"And that's ok." Punk nodded, "But you're gonna have to deal with me being around and taking care of you, even if you don't want me to be." Punk said, "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. And if you don't feel comfortable, you gotta talk to me." Punk said, "Does that sound ok?" He asked as she crept up from the covers, watching as she nodded.

"When will mommy be back?" She asked.

"I can't say when, but she will get better. It's just going to take a bit of time." He explained, "But go easy on me, yeah? I've not done this… in a long, long time." He said, "You know mom would want you to be strong." He said as she nodded.

"When can we see her?" Harli asked.

"As soon as the hospital says it's ok." Punk said, "I'm gonna go down and put on your dinner. Did you get any homework today?" He asked her as she nodded, "Ok, you wanna come down and do it with Nick?" He asked as she nodded, sitting up and unwrapping herself from her duvet, breezing by him as he smiled.

Maybe this was just a matter of conquering things. He just had to go with it and explain that he was here now to take care of them. It wasn't what he planned of course, but he didn't have much of a choice at this point.

* * *

Later on, Punk had served up some spaghetti for the kids, having text Eve to ask about Rebecca's diet. To his dismay, in a shelf in the kitchen was a pack of all Rebecca's things, alongside her medication. There was a chart of what she could and couldn't eat, and what he made was perfectly fine for her, thankfully.

Not feeling hungry himself, he took the pack with a cup of coffee and sat at the cleared kitchen table whilst the dishes steeped and the kids sat in the living room watching TV. He read all about Cystic Fibrosis and was actually surprised at how little he knew. He hated to know that she had this illness, but it was comforting to know that she wasn't in pain, and everything seemed to be under control.

He had no idea how AJ had managed to keep this all bottled up. Why hadn't she just told him? Was he that scary? He would have been here. He wanted to be here for everything. To help, to take her to the hospital, to give her her medication, to learn what she could and couldn't eat. Did AJ think he would be scared and run off?

He read into detail a little further about the illness, reading about the symptoms whilst his eyes nipped from tiredness. He was yet to sleep.

"Why are you looking at my special books?" Rebecca trailed into the kitchen with her blanket under her arm, climbing up on the chair and sitting beside him as he smiled.

"Special books?" Punk asked. He didn't expect Rebecca to know she had the illness, but perhaps AJ had told her.

"Yeah, mommy tells me they're my special books." Rebecca said, "Because I'm different from other kids I have to eat different things, and I have to do exercises." She said, "But I like being different." She smiled as he nodded.

"It's good to be different, isn't it?" Punk smiled. He was so amazed by her strength and confidence. She was a little fighter. He was so proud of her, and vowed from this day forward that he would be here to help out with her illness and everything that came along with it. Well… he vowed from this day forward that he'd be the best dad he could be, but specifically regarding Rebecca.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded, "Mommy says just because I might not feel good sometimes, it's ok, because I'm special. And- And I have friends that are special like me too."

"You do?" Punk smiled.

"Yeah. Sometimes mommy takes me and there's nice ladies in blue. They give me jags sometimes that hurt, but I'm always the bravest." She said.

Punk could see that AJ had told Rebecca about her CF, but… in a much better way than he ever could. But in a true way. Just because she had this illness didn't mean she had to suffer and let it get her down. He was just blown away by her courage and her bright smile she had on her face. It broke his heart that she had this illness, of course it did, but boy was she tough as nails.

"When do you do your exercises?" Punk asked. Perhaps the best person to get the information on what he should do, was Rebecca herself. He thought she wouldn't know, but apparently she did. Which told him… she'd clearly been doing it since she was small.

"Before bed and then when I wakes up." She smiled, "Will you be here tonight? Because I can show you." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah- Yeah I'll be here to put you to bed, and to wake you up." Punk nodded.

"Well I can show you. But I'm going to go watch some more TV." She smiled, first of all, kneeling up on the seat as she looked in his mug he was drinking his coffee from, touching the mug and giggling, "Oh, that's burny. Be careful." She smiled, hopping off the seat and running back into the living room.

It was so hard to be down and upset about everything right now with such a ray of sunshine like her around. All of the kids were keeping his head up, even Harli who was giving him a chance.

* * *

"And then I jump back down. Up-" Rebecca jumped up on her bed, in her pyjamas whilst Punk sat at the edge of the bed, "And down." She jumped off the bed. She'd been showing him her exercises for the past ten minutes. He thought it was great that she was so into doing this exercises and had fun.

"And then what?" Punk smiled.

"And then we throw a ball to one another." She said, grabbing the ball from her toy box, "But before you catch it you have to blow out, like your blowing out candles. That's what mommy says." Rebecca said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." He nodded, catching the ball and blowing out as she clapped her hand, jumping up and down with excitement at him getting it right, "Like that?"

"Yeah- Yeah that's good. Now me. Throw it to me." She said as he threw it to her, watching her blow out and catch it.

He assumed all these exercises were good for her and obviously helped her, which was good, and he just loved that she enjoyed doing it so much. She was full of energy, which might have been a bad thing before bedtime.

She carried on for another ten minutes with the rest of her exercises that she remembered off by heart now, which was good, for Punk anyway as he had no clue about anything. He liked joining in with her. It made him feel closer to her, and it was keeping him smiling. All he was thinking about was April, and Rebecca's illness, and how he was going to manage looking after the kids on his own, but little Rebecca was keeping him going.

"And you do all that in the morning too?" Punk asked her, tucking her into bed now that she had finished, having collected her a glass of water to sit beside her bed as she snuggled down on her mattress.

"Yeah." Rebecca smiled, "You don't have to do them in the morning, sometimes mommy doesn't. She's lazy." Rebecca giggled as Punk smiled.

"I think I'll join in again. It was fun." He smiled as she nodded.

"When can I see mommy? I miss her." Rebecca sighed, hugging into her favourite blanket whilst Punk sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair from her face.

"Soon, sweetheart. I promise." Punk said, "When the hospital says you can visit, I'll take you straight there. I'm sure she'll be missing you all so much." He said as Rebecca's eyes began to shut over as he spoke, "I'll see you in the morning, ok? Goodnight, darling." He said, pressing a kiss on her head, turning her night light off as he headed out of her room, walking across the hall into Nick's bedroom, noticing him already fast asleep and in bed.

He walked over to him, tucking the covers up and pressing a kiss on his head. Above all, Nick had been keeping him right to. He was the one that suggested the dinner tonight, and also told Punk what their routine was when coming home.

"You keep me right, buddy. I owe you." He smiled, shutting his night light off and leaving the room, heading into Harli's, just do his round and make sure they were all in their bed. She was fast asleep also, with her light already off, tucked under the covers and hugging into a teddy bear.

He was glad she had agreed to being civil with him, but he longed for that little girl he knew three years ago back. The one who trusted him and gave him endless hugs, and called him daddy without even thinking.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." He whispered, pressing a kiss on her head and walking out of the room, finally heading downstairs and collapsing on the couch, his eyes no longer being able to keep opened.

It wasn't a bad start. It could have gone worse, but he wasn't sure if the kids were going to be able to deal with their mom being out of it for so long. He hoped they could all gain his trust in the process of this, especially Harli, and he hoped he was doing AJ proud by looking after them. He wanted nothing more than his ex wife to be ok.

He was completely halted in his thoughts however, as his body gave in and he drifted off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, not a bad start. Rebecca is just the cutest! Next chapter we'll hear more from AJ and how the kids are getting on in life with their dad looking after them. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming and let me know what you guys think. -punklau**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, after taking the kids to school, Punk had gone round to the hospital to see how AJ was doing. The good news was, AJ was awake. The bad news was, she was in a great deal of pain, and could barely even move.

They had moved her from intensive care into a private unit where Punk had paid extra for. It was a unit that supported children visiting, and was a much more comfier environment for a patient such as AJ, who was in a great deal of pain. Comfort were everything.

He walked into her room, slowly opening the door as she slowly turned her head, taking a look at him. The sight of him almost brought her to tears. She thought she'd be in here alone. She really did.

For AJ, she couldn't remember much about the crash. Driving to work those few nights ago, she was all over the place. She was thinking about the kids, and Punk, and Rebecca, and how on earth she was meant to tell him about her CF, because she knew she'd have to soon or later, and then before she knew it, a truck had came crashing into her side and she woke up in here, with a fractured spine and a fractured skull.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked her softly, watching as she reached for the tv remote with her free hand, wincing a little, "Hey, don't move… just- relax." He said, taking the remote, "You want it off?" He asked, noticing she had been watching TV, to pass painful time probably.

She just nodded, and he switched the TV off. She'd had tubes down her throat for a few days now, and she couldn't speak very well. Her throat was hoarse as expected.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked her, walking around the bed and taking a seat beside her bedside. He was so happy to see her awake, and see her recognise him, but knowing she was in pain, even with medication, it killed him. He wanted nothing more than to trade places to her, and take the pain for her.

"K-Kids. Are they- Are they ok?" She asked in a croak, ignoring his own question. She'd been terrified of how the kids were without her, but something told her that Punk was taking care of them just fine. Who better than to leave them with?

"Good as gold." Punk smiled, "Eve has been helping me out on what to do. They miss you, but they're doing fine." He nodded, "You were doubting me?" He smiled.

"No. I- I knew you would… take care of them." She whispered. She felt so weak and small, like nothing was saving her. She was in so much pain, more so physical now than emotional, "I thought I wouldn't need you." She cried as he stared at her intently, watching as she broke down by the second, knowing that she found it hard to cry from the stiffness of her body, "I thought we were ok without you, and I… I told myself _I_ didn't love you anymore." She cried, "And I do. I still do." She sighed as he frowned, taking her hand in his as he stroked it lovingly.

"I have never stopped loving you." He told her, kissing her hand, "Staying away from you was equally as painful as staying away from the kids." He said, "But I'm going to take care of you, and we're going to get through this together."

He was told that from the medication she was on, and the severe head injury she had, she might have been a little loopy and slurred in her speech, which may have been the reason behind her admitting to her feelings, but he could see she was being honest and the truth was finally coming out.

"But Rebecca- She..."

"I know." Punk nodded as she looked into his eyes, "I know about her cystic fibrosis. I know about her diet, her exercises and medication. I know when she goes to the hospital and what they do with her." He said, "Eve wound up spilling it out by accident, she thought I knew, and then when I went home I found the pack in the cupboard with all her things. Believe it or not, Rebecca actually told me a lot about it herself." He smiled, "Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked with a sigh.

"I didn't want you to be upset. I didn't want you to be stuck in something you didn't sign up for." She admitted.

"She is my daughter." Punk said, "I love her to _death_. Her time is limited and I want to be apart of her life. It breaks my heart. Of course it does. I don't want her to be ill or in pain. But she has her mom and dad caring for her, and her brother and sister. She's surrounded by people she loves, and it shows on her smile and her energy she has." Punk said, "You've done such a good job of making sure she doesn't feel down or upset about anything." He told her as she smiled, "She had so much fun teaching me the exercises she does last night." He said as her smile grew bigger.

Who knew that it would have taken a spinal and skull fracture for her to smile.

"You aren't going to leave?" She asked. She thought that perhaps her being in hospital, and with finding out about Rebecca's illness, that it'd be too much for him.

"Never. I'm here to take care of you. I'm here to take care of my family." He told her.

"I'm so sorry for treating you like you didn't exist this past week. It was- It was easier to do that than talk to you about everything." She said, "And now look where it's ended me up." She sighed.

"You're gonna get better, April." He told her.

"Doctor said I might not be able to walk again. I'm going to be on medication for life with my head, and… they've shaved my head." She sighed.

"It's just a spot at the back, you can't even see it. You still look beautiful." He smiled.

He didn't think coming here would lead he and AJ to form some sort of intimate relationship again. He thought she hated him, and he thought he didn't care about her anymore, but that wasn't true at all. He still loved her too pieces, and she did too. If only they had opened up sooner, then maybe she wouldn't have been so flustered whilst driving, and got herself into this crash.

"When can I see the kids?" She asked.

"I'm gonna ask on my way out if I can bring them round tonight. That is if you're up to it." He said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I want to- want to see them. I've missed them." She sighed.

She was so proud of Punk for independently taking matters into his own hands, and by the looks of things, he was doing a good job of running the house and keeping the kids going. She knew she was going to be in the hospital for a long time since her injuries were so severe, but as long as she knew her children were safe with their dad, it was ok.

"They miss you. A whole lot." Punk said.

"Is Harli ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, we talked. I mean… she still isn't saying much, but I asked her if she'd take it easy on me. We came to an agreement, you could say." He smiled as she returned the smile.

"I'm glad. I know Nick would be ok with you, and Rebecca- she'll gain your trust quickly. I was just worried about Harli." She said.

"Look, I don't want you to worry about anything but yourself just now. Focus on getting better. Don't worry about the kids, I'll keep them safe- I'll… I'll look after them, April. Just liked I used to. You can trust me." He nodded.

"I trust you."

* * *

Later on that night, after Punk had picked the kids up from school and taken them home to make their dinner, they headed out to the hospital to go visit AJ, after the hospital gave him the go ahead to visit, as long as they were careful with AJ as she couldn't physically move her body besides her head, which even at that, was extremely painful for her.

"You guys really have to be gentle, ok? No jumping on her, no shouting or screaming. She's not feeling very good at all, and we don't want to upset her or hurt her anymore, do we?" He asked all three of them as they shook their heads. Rebecca was walking holding her fathers hand whilst her blanket was tucked under her other arm. Harli walked in front of Punk with Nick as he told them when to turn left and right.

"Is mommy sad?" Rebecca looked up at her father.

"A little, yeah. But once she sees you guys, I bet she'll feel better." He smiled as Rebecca nodded in agreement with him.

To his surprise, they were quite excited about him picking them up, well, Nick and Rebecca were, Harli was still her uncooperative self and still refused to say much. He knew she just missed her mom. It was understandable. He'd made them chicken wraps and let them have their own fun, allowing them to make the wraps up themselves at the dinner table. They had fun and they enjoyed their dinner, which was a plus for Punk. Then he helped Nick and Harli with their homework, and now they were here.

"Ok, this room here." Punk said as Nick pulled down the handle and walked in as AJ turned around with a gleeful smile at her three children. She'd missed them so much. She wanted to hug them and smother them in kisses, but she physically couldn't.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled.

"Hey, mom." Nick said, doing as his father asked and holding back from giving his mom any sort of physical love. Soon. Hopefully.

"Mommy!" Rebecca smiled, "Mommy, you ok?" Rebecca let go of Punks hand and crept over to the side of AJ's bed, dying to jump up but remembering her father's wishes, keeping back as AJ's shaking hand reached out to hers, grabbing hold of it and smiling.

"I'm ok, baby." She stroked her thumb over the back of Rebecca's hand.

"Mom, when are you gonna come home?" Harli walked over to AJ's bedside too as AJ cupped her cheek, her nerves kicking in as her hand shook whilst cupping her daughter's cheek. It was too painful to keep it up any longer, so she placed it back down.

"As soon as I get better, sweetheart. How have you been? Have you all been good for dad?" She asked them.

"We made wraps tonight, mommy." Rebecca smiled.

"Really?" AJ smiled as Rebecca nodded. She'd missed her little cherubs so much. They'd brightened her night up already, it was incredible.

"A little bit of inventory." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "They digged it, and I was using up the last in your fridge. I'll need to go to the store tonight to get some stuff in." He admitted.

"If you're struggling there's money on my card you can take."

"No, no." Punk shook his head, "I'll sort it. I've been looking out for jobs actually." He said.

"You'll find-"

"Mommy, I shows daddy my exercises and he done them with me. Bedtime and in the morning." Rebecca interrupted whilst Nick sat on the chair gazing up at the TV. He was extremely glad to see his mother, and see her up and looking fresh as fresh could be with a spinal and skull fracture, but it was hard to get any word in when Rebecca was around.

"He told me. I'm proud of you, baby." AJ smiled as Rebecca wasted away, running over to Harli and sitting with her as Punk smiled to AJ. It was nice for them all to be here to give AJ the support and confidence she needed through all her pain and suffering.

Admitting to Punk her true feelings and how much she really needed him now wasn't as bad as she thought. She only wished she'd done it sooner. Maybe then, she'd not have the threat of possibly never walking again.

* * *

Punk and the kids stayed for a little while, but not too long as the kids were getting tired, and AJ needed to rest more from doctors orders.

"When can we come again?" Harli asked her mom as they got their coats on and said their goodbyes.

"Tomorrow." AJ smiled, looking to Punk who nodded willingly, "Dad will bring you tomorrow." She told her, "You have a good day at school tomorrow, yeah?" She said as Harli nodded with a smile. Punk seen that it made a difference in Harli's attitude now that she'd seen her mother. She was just a mommy's girl. He could accept that. Nick had already said goodbye and was waiting at the door whilst Rebecca wandered to her mother's bedside, taking her blanket and placing it on her mother's lap.

"Mommy, don't be cold. You have this." She told her, flattening out the blanket on AJ as Punk smiled.

"But baby, this is your favourite." AJ looked down at her as she shook her head.

"No, you're my favourite. And I want you to be better. You have it." She smiled as AJ felt a tear roll down her cheek, "But I want it back." Rebecca added, rushing away to her siblings as Punk smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Punk said, walking over to AJ and pressing a kiss on her head, wiping her tear at the same time as she enjoyed his touch.

"Thank you. For everything." She sighed. She didn't know what she'd be doing without his reassurance right now. Worrying herself into a coma no doubt.

"It's what I'm here for." Punk smiled, "Get some rest ok." He said as she smiled, watching as he walked over to the kids, picking Rebecca up as Harli and Nick walked by him.

"Love you, mommy." Echoed out the room as they left and she smiled. A genuine smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Blue skies and rainbows just now. Things seem to be looking up for Punk and AJ, but it'll be a long road to recovery. I can assure you that. REVIEW and let me know what you think! Also to add a sidenote, Respirated Revenge as one more chapter to go, like a epilogue chapter, I'll get it up soon but right now my main priority is this new story! Hope you guys are enjoying it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Within a week, a lot had happened for Punk. Some good things, some bad things. He'd got a job, which was good of course, and even better that it fit around the kids hours at school. It wasn't anything exciting. It was just a car part shop that sold spare car parts, evidently.

The bad news was, the kids were finding it rough without their mother around, even Nick who was comfortable with his father, was missing his mother a lot. They'd been so used to her and only her for three long years, that this change wasn't sitting well with them, and even when he tried his best to keep them going and laughing, it seemed like all they wanted was their mother.

The other bad news was, AJ hadn't made any progress so far. She still couldn't move. She was barely eating or sleeping, and she was still in a considerable amount of pain. It broke his heart. Seeing her lying up so lifelessly was killing him. He wasn't sure where they stood either. She'd been giving him mixed signals for the full week. Obviously she had confessed her undying love for him, but then she was telling him it was ok to leave if he wanted to, but then she was thanking him for staying. The doctor had warned him that she would be all over the place, and that the things she was saying may not have made sense, but her still loving him, him still loving her… it made all the sense in the world.

"What are you guys wanting for dinner?" Punk looked in the rear view mirror of his new purchased car. AJ's had been smashed to pieces, and a car was needed for him to take the kids to school and get to work.

"I don't know." Nick sighed whilst sitting directly behind Punk, Harli in the middle, and Rebecca beside gazing out the window with awe, despite her seeing the same scenery every day.

"Harli, what about you?" Punk asked.

There was still no change in Harli's attitude. She still didn't take well to Punk, but spoke when spoken too, "Don't know." Harli shrugged along with her brother.

Punk had to admit, the first few days were positive, and looking good with hope. But now it just seemed like the kids had lost their souls in the process of losing their mother to the hospital, and all three of them were just fed up. He didn't know what he could do to have them look on the bright side. They visited AJ most nights, not every night as AJ needed her rest and it was too much, but most nights they seen her. It was the best Punk could do.

"What about you, Becks?" Punk asked Rebecca, his brave little sunshine that was ploughing through her medication and exercises with him every day. You would never have guessed she was ill. Never.

"I don't know." Rebecca repeated after her brother and sister, "You choose." She said as he sighed, pulling into the driveway.

* * *

"Yeah, get your hands right in it. Mix everything in." Punk instructed, watching the kids as they made up their own burgers with excitement. It was things like this, little things to him, that made the kid's day brighter. Nick had told Punk that AJ let them do it every now and then, so he figured why not.

Rebecca stood on a stool to reach the kitchen counter whilst Nick and Harli just managed, Harli straining on her tip toes a little to mix her hands in her bowl.

They were obviously going to be down, and he knew they all still weren't familiar with him which didn't help. He'd only been over a few days before AJ wound up in a crash. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was bad luck, but he was here now and they had to get used to him. He was trying his best. He'd always try his best for them.

"Are we making fries, too?" Nick asked his father.

"Do you guys want fries?" Punk asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Rebecca jumped up and down on her chair as Punk laughed.

"Ok, you. Be careful." He told her as she smiled and turned back to her bowl, "I'll put some fries on soon. The burgers will take longer to cook." He said as the kids just hummed away whilst making their dinner.

The week had dragged in. It felt like a year that AJ had been in hospital, but it was probably just because he was thinking about her.

"Can we see mommy tonight?" Harli asked, who was particularly struggling without her mother, as expected.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll want to see you all after not seeing you last night." Punk said, "Once you've had your dinner we can go, yeah?" He said as she nodded with a smile. He could accept that she just missed her mom, they all did, and he expected them to be fed up of him after a week, what did he bring to the table compared to AJ? He knew personally that AJ's touch alone was enough to soothe anyone in distress.

"Can we make her a burger?" Rebecca asked as Nick tutted her silliness.

"No, but you can take her the drawing you made today. I'm sure she'll like it." Punk said.

"She will." Rebecca said with pride.

"These are looking good, guys." Punk smiled as he watched them roll them out into burger shaped circles. It was clear they had done this before.

* * *

After making some awesome burgers for dinner, and eating them of course, the kids headed out with Punk to go visit their mom. They were off school the next day for an extended weekend through to Tuesday, and were excited to get up to some fun things like AJ always done with them, they'd just have to do them with their father now, however.

"Oh, baby it's beautiful. I love it." AJ smiled, her shaking hand holding the picture Rebecca had drawn her. The infant's blanket still layed with her every night to keep her comforted. It was a nice gesture Rebecca had thought of on her own.

"I knew you would, mommy. It's to help you get better." Rebecca smiled.

All three kids had grasped the concept of their mother not being well, and having to spend time in her instead of with them at home, they just still hadn't realised how long she'd really be here for. Punk hadn't even realised how long she'd be here.

"You guys excited for your break?" AJ smiled to Nick and Harli who nodded.

"Are we gonna do lots of cool things?" Nick asked as AJ frowned.

"Yeah, but with daddy." AJ spoke softly.

"What about you?" Nick sighed, "Can't you come with us."

"I wish I could, baby." AJ said, "I can't really go anywhere at the moment." He explained, "But soon, when I get out of this place, we can go anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?" Nick's voice cracked with awe.

"Anywhere." She said as Punk smiled, standing at the end of the bed as he watched AJ closely. Her nerves were still damaged clearly as her hands hadn't stopped shaking since she woke up last week. She still hadn't moved position from her back not allowing her, and they were talking about doing more surgery on her soon, which wasn't all that great either. It wasn't looking positive, but it also didn't look negative either, he assumed this was the worst she'd get to. She could only get better from here. How long it would take… well that was another question.

"So where does dad plan on taking you anyway?" AJ smiled to Punk.

She'd been faced with reality that she had to deal with being in here, away from her family to get better. She was still in a great deal of pain, and was still a little confused with everything from her head trauma, but she'd just began to let it be, and accept that she was here now. Her children were safe and living under the watchful eye of their father, which satisfied her completely. She sometimes still couldn't believe Punk was really here. He sure picked the right time to demand to see his kids again.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "Beach, bowling, the movies, I'm up for anything." Punk smiled.

"The beach!" Rebecca smiled with excitement, "I love the beach." She said with awe aspiring eyes.

"Then we'll have to make a trip one day, won't we?"

"Maybe Eve will come, help you out." AJ said, not wanting Punk to be doing too much. She knew the kids were handful, of all people, she knew.

"I'll ask her." Punk nodded, "Are you feeling any better?" Punk asked her as she just shook her head whilst the kids sat up watching the TV.

"Not really." She said, "They're talking about doing more surgery on my head _and_ my spine. It's gonna be a lot." AJ said, "They don't know if it'll be too much." She said, "But I want to get better."

"It's just gonna take a bit of time, isn't it?" Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ sighed with deflation, "How are they?" She asked a little quieter, looking to the kids.

"They've been ok. They miss you. But I'm trying to keep them going." He said.

"And Rebecca?" AJ asked. She was so proud of Punk's courage. She knew he'd had a hard time coming to terms with Rebecca's illness. He'd came to visit her on his own whilst the kids were at school a few days ago, and he looked like he was near tears. When she found out, she was uncontrollably crying for weeks, especially without Punk by her side. But he was being brave and looking on the brighter side and she loved that. She loved _him._ She couldn't deny it.

"She's doing great. And I know she has a hospital appointment next week. Eve is gonna watch the kids whilst I take her."

"They don't actually do much at the hospital. They just give her a check up, sometimes she might get a jag, but she doesn't even get phased by them, and then she plays with some of her friends that she's gotten to know whilst in the hospital. But that's it. It's nothing complicated so don't worry." She told him as he nodded.

"I love being there for her. I guess this has just woke me up to… not wasting a minute with them. All three of them." He said, "When you get out, what do you say we give it a go?" He asked with his hands in his jean pockets, looking across at her tired eyes.

"Give what a go?" She asked.

"Us." Punk said, "Being a family again." He said as she sighed.

"God knows how long I'm going to be in here for, Phil." AJ said, "And I don't expect you to wait."

"You think I have eyes on someone else?" He laughed softly as she smiled, "I'll wait forever for you. You'll be better in no time. Trust me." Punk nodded.

"I don't know. It's a big question. A lot could happen between now and when I get out." She said, "And even when I get out, I might not be able to walk-"

"Then I'll take care of you." Punk said, "I'm not running away from all of this. If that's what you think then-"

"I know you aren't." AJ said quickly, "I'm just saying… a lot could change. Let's just focus on the now. I could be having surgery in a few days. The kids need _you_ right now. Just focus on being there for them, and when the time comes that I get out, we can talk about what's going on with us."

"You said you still loved me, was that just the head trauma talking, or were you being serious?" Punk asked, wondering now if she was having second thoughts, and if she ever meant to even tell him what she did the day after she woke up.

The kids were on the couch (it was a private room, yes it had a couch) watching TV whilst Punk and AJ were having this quiet conversation amongst themselves.

"I don't really know." AJ admitted, "It's hard to be sure of anything right now. My head is constantly spinning." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok. I can understand that."

But AJ knew fine well, deep inside that she still loved him. Not a day went by where she didn't love him. She'd love him forever she was sure, she was just scared of what it might do to her if she gloved on to him like he was her world. She was scared of getting hurt. But how could she when she was in a hospital bed unable to move from pain?

* * *

 **A/N: Going backwards perhaps? Hmm. Wonder what will happen next. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

"They like it down here, don't they?" Punk turned to Eve as he watched his three children run around on the sand in front of him, running from the tide when it elapsed in, making sandcastles, playing with a ball… things that were keeping happy and satisfied.

"Yeah. AJ takes them quite a lot." Eve nodded, turning to Punk who sat with his legs in a basket, picking at the grains of sand as he watched the kids. Rebecca, in little denim shorts and vest t-shirt, ran around like a crazy train, splashed her feat at the water and picking up different sea shells whilst Nick and Harli made a few sandcastles beside, directed by Nick by the looks of things.

"Could you, come by tomorrow morning to keep an eye on them. I think I'm gonna go visit AJ myself." Punk said.

"Yeah. No problem." Eve smiled.

"I think they're struggling without her." Punk admitted turning back to the kids, "And I don't know what I can do anymore." Punk said. He was working and doing his best to play mom and dad to the kids. He stayed at the house but refused to sleep in AJ's bed and had been sleeping on the couch. He was trying but it was proving to be tougher than he thought.

"They'll get on with it. They're kids. And I'm not saying that to degrade them, but- they tend not to worry as much as us adults do." She said as he nodded.

"I guess you're right." Punk nodded, "Is Rebecca allowed ice cream? I think I'm gonna go get them some cones." Punk admitted. He still had to ask Eve a few minor questions every now and then, especially regarding Rebecca with her illness.

"Yeah. She can have some." Eve smiled as Punk nodded.

"And what about you, do you want one?" Punk smiled as she nodded.

"If you don't mind." Eve nodded, watching as Punk stood up and walked away up the beach to the small ice cream van, turning her head back to the kids who were enjoying themselves very much.

For being new to all of this, Eve could see Punk was really giving his all into being a good dad and being there for the kids, and it was really wonderful to see, after hearing all the negative things AJ would say to her about him, which of course she knew was forced from her lips.

* * *

"They're gonna do surgery on my spine in a few days. The fracture isn't healing because of the angle and position it's in, so hopefully when the surgery is done, it'll heal faster." AJ said as Punk sat beside her bedside, nodding silently, "You ok?" She asked him as he nodded, "Why aren't you talking? Did you come to just sit in silence?" She said.

"I'm just tired that's all." Punk shook his head, "Sleeping on a couch isn't much fun." He admitted with a soft laugh.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch, Phil? Sleep in the bed."

"I thought it'd be a little inappropriate." He said, looking across at her.

"It's a bed." She said with force, "It's not like I'm using it, is it?" AJ said.

"Guess not." Punk said, "Are you- Are you feeling any better?" Punk asked.

"It's getting a little easier to sleep now, but I'm still sore." AJ sighed, "Hopefully once this surgery is out the way, it'll make a difference." AJ said. She was feeling hopeful about the surgery as the doctor had discussed with her about it, and it did seem like a good option. She was just exhausted and oh how she missed her children. She missed her motherly role. She missed simple things like cooking dinner and helping them with their homework. She knew Punk was good with them now, but she was still worried of course. Things felt very uneasy between her and Punk still since she shut down his request to try again as a family. She didn't think she was in any position to accept that offer.

"How did Rebecca's appointment go?" AJ asked him as he nodded positively.

"It was great. I was- Well I guess I was really nervous. But it wasn't even that bad. The nurse's there really love her." He laughed.

"They do." AJ smiled, "Is everything ok, she's- She's ok, right?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Everything is looking good." Punk nodded, "And she got time to play with her friends at the end." He said as AJ smiled.

"That's good." AJ nodded, "I can't thank you enough for-"

"I'm their dad. Would you expect anything less?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know. You've just really taken it upon yourself to be there for them." AJ said.

"But, you see, you're saying that with a tone of surprise." Punk said, "Why are you continuing to push me away? Even when you're sat there, unable to move." He said.

"I'm not pushing you away, Phil." AJ said, "I'm just proud of you and grateful to you, for being there, for staying and getting a job to provide for them." AJ said.

"For staying? Because I ran the last time… right?" He stood up as she watched him.

"Why are you being like this? Has something happened?"

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "First of all I find out my daughter has cystic fibrosis, and then I find this..." He frantically pulled out a ripped up part of a news paper article from his pocket, holding it out in front of her as her eyes latched onto it, "What is this?"

"Where did you get that-"

"Answer me." Punk said.

"He slipped and fell in. What- What else are you expecting me to say?" AJ said.

"I don't know. When it says, six year old boy almost drowns, and I see my son's name underneath it, I guess you could say I'm wanting answers." He said.

"We were down at the port. He slipped and fell in. He couldn't swim. I hadn't got around to teaching him yet. I prayed that you had taught him. I didn't know what to do. Someone jumped in and got him. That was it."

"Said he got taken to hospital." Punk looked back at the article, "Is there anything else you want to tell me, April?"

"You weren't here." AJ said, "Why are you getting angry?"

"I'm getting angry, because you needed my help, and you wrote back to my letters telling me everything was fine. You said the kids were settling at school, Rebecca was doing good. You never once asked for help and it's incredibly clear that you needed." Punk said, "Who are you proving yourself too?"

"So you're saying I'm a bad mother?"

"No." Punk said, "I'm saying you were out here on your own with three kids and needed some help with them. Rebecca's illness must be pretty demanding-"

"You've barely been here for a month. Don't tell me how you think it is." She said.

"And I already know that you can't do this on your own anymore. I won't let you." Punk said, "Our daughter is sick. Scowl at me, get upset with me for saying that, but she is. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside she is sick and needs a mom _and_ a dad. Nick and Harli need just as much attention from us too. But you can't do this on your own anymore. I'm not going to let you." He shook his head.

"What is it you want me to say?" She asked, "I need you, Phil. Help me, Phil." She mimicked.

"Do you remember when we met? And I carried you home from that party, and we knew what the world was like, and promised each other we'd find our way back to one another?" He asked her, knowing fine well she did, "Well, so what we took a long detour. I'm here now, and you have to accept it. I'm not asking you to be my wife again, but I still love you, and seeing you in here is killing me, don't you think it isn't."

"Phil-"

"No. You have been suffering here and I was sat on my couch, thinking you were here living in some paradise with my kids. I don't know if I'm angry or hurt that you never contacted me." He said.

"It got better, ok." AJ said, "I've not always struggled. Rebecca's illness is just- well it's just that. Nick falling into the harbour was just an accident."

"He could have died." Punk said, "Were you- Were you not paying attention to him?" Punk shook his head as AJ just turned away, "Look, it doesn't matter. But you can't push me away anymore. Be honest, are you still in love with me?" He asked.

"I don't think there's a day gone by where I haven't been in love with you." She said, "There. Is that good enough for you? Was that what you needed to hear?"

"I think you needed to hear it way more than I did, April." He said, "Will you just- just let me take care of you. I'm here now." He said.

She just stared at him and nodded slightly with the measure that her head allowed her to, "Ok." She whispered with a lump in her throat, "Ok." She nodded.

He sat back down beside her and took her hand, "You don't have to do this alone anymore."

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think! Thanks again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Hey guys! Hope you don't mind a time jump. I don't feel it necessary to drag out AJ's ENTIRE hospital recovery. Her injuries would most likely cause her to be still for a good few weeks anyway. Let's see what things look like three months down the line from the crash, as well as how Punk and the kids are doing. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys are enjoying.**

* * *

 _Three months later…_

"It's ok to struggle, April. You know that, right?" A nurse spoke to AJ as she helped her back into bed, "It's still going to take some time." She said, adjusting her pillows as she watched AJ slowly ease herself into the cushions.

She'd had successful surgery a few months ago on her spine, and the fracture was healing nicely, but it was still affecting her ability to walk and move her fingers and toes. Her nerves were still extremely damaged. She couldn't hold anything without it shaking out her grip. But she was taking a step at a time each day. It was hard, but she was pushing through.

She'd also had surgery on her skull not long after her surgery on her spine. The swelling on her brain had gone back up and she was taken straight into emergency surgery which was quite the scare for Punk, but she was doing great from that surgery too.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I just- I want to go home." She said, "I've been here for three months."

"Soon." The nurse nodded.

She was dressed in her own pyjamas finally after being able to get up and go for showers now with the help from the on call nurses. It felt so good rather than being stuck in a hospital gown, feeling like such an invalid.

She missed her children so much, and she missed Punk. He'd been coming almost every night with the kids, and had even began to help her himself with taking a step further from her bed. It was painful, and it felt like her legs were made out of noodles, but she was pushing through. She wanted nothing more than to be her normal self again.

"I think you have some visitors right now." The nurse smiled, heading out of the room as Rebecca, Nick and Harli ran past her and into the room their mother was in. Punk shortly followed of course.

"Mommy, mommy… have you walked more yet?" Rebecca asked, climbing up onto the bed beside her mother, being gentle, but finally allowed to sit up with her mother and give her a hug. All three of them were missing their mother like crazy, but… had gotten very used to the feel of their father being around now. It had been three months after all.

"Just a little bit." AJ told Rebecca, "What about you, how did your appointment go?" She asked her daughter whilst Punk took the kids coats, sitting them over the back of the armchair in the room whilst they greeted their mother.

"It was good, mommy. Nick and Harli came too and they met my friends." Rebecca smiled with excitement as AJ cupped her cheek.

"That's wonderful." AJ smiled, "What about you two, you guys ok?" AJ smiled to Nick and Harli who both nodded.

"When you coming home, mom?" Nick asked. Believe it or not, they still asked that question. AJ believed they would continue to ask it until she was back home.

"Soon." AJ smiled with a nod.

"You always say that." Nick huffed, walking away and collapsing over at the TV on the small but comfortable couch.

AJ sighed, looking up at Punk who just shook his head for her not to worry about Nick. He had been like this lately, meaning his attitude. He just missed her, that was all.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked AJ who smiled, resting her head back on the pillow.

"Better." She nodded, "I can barely manage two steps though, but I guess I couldn't manage any last week. It's just going to take more time than I thought." She said.

"You'll get stronger each day." Punk said, taking a seat beside AJ's bed, watching as Rebecca jumped off the bed and joined Nick over at the TV, Harli shortly following out of interest, "I think they're all fed up of a life without you." He admitted, "Harli cried herself to sleep last night." Punk scratched the back of his head, recalling back to last night where he lay beside Harli (at her allowance) and listened and watched as she cried into her covers, just wishing for her mother. It had been three months now. They were all struggling.

"I wish I could just come home." AJ sighed, "I hate knowing they're miserable."

"I'm trying to keep them going. You know, take them out, keep them busy, but they're just not interested anymore." He shrugged.

"It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." AJ said, seeing guilt in his eyes for some reason. It wasn't his fault she was here in the hospital.

She laced her fingers through his hand, reaching for him as he felt her shaking hand clutching his own still one. She had injuries that would perhaps never go away, as the doctor put it. She was on medication for life with her head. It was a relief to know that she could stand on her own, but whether she could walk for long distances ever again was still an unanswered question. She'd suffered a great deal of pain, and he was so glad she was letting him be there for her now.

"When you come home, I'm gonna take some time off work. It shouldn't be a problem. I've practically been working for three months straight-"

"I'll be ok on my-" She paused as he raised his eyebrows, "Ok." She nodded with a smile as he returned the smile. They'd had further multiple talks of her letting him in, and letting him take care of her. Sometimes she still resisted, but she was getting used to leaning on him for support, sometimes literally. But that was what she was exactly scared of.

"How's your head?" He asked her.

"Some good days, some bad." She shrugged, "And I'm still half bald." She grunted as he laughed softly.

"It's at the back, and you can barely see it." He assured her, "It'll grow back."

"Yeah, but when I go back into the public, I'm going to have to wear hats for life-"

"Is your hair really your main concern right now?" He asked with an edgy smile, "How about we focus on you walking more, and then we can worry about your bald patch." He said as she tutted.

"You look like you've caught up on some sleep." She admitted to him, seeing that his eye bags were shrinking and he didn't look as exhausted.

"I've been sleeping better knowing you've been getting better. For a while I guess, you just weren't moving forward. Before your surgery you were just, staying the same. Now I know each day you're getting better, I can get a good night sleep." He nodded.

"I'm glad." She smiled, "I'm really glad you didn't give up on me. Even when I was so- so stubborn." She remembered back to a few months ago where she was still foolishly trying to push him away. She needed him. There was absolutely no doubt about it.

"I'd never give up on you." He shook his head, "No matter how much you wanted me to. I'm here. My kids are here. You're here. I'm not leaving." He said.

"I guess that's what I was always scared of." She shrugged, "I never thought about what would happen if you came back to me. I was always just thinking about what would happen if I ended up losing you if you came back to me."

"That'll never happen." He smiled, taking her hand up and kissing it softly, "You're gonna be home in no time." He smiled as she nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was putting the kids to bed like he did every night, starting off with Rebecca who he done her exercises with. He never let her do them on her own. He enjoyed doing them with her. He then moved on to Harli who fell asleep rather quickly, and then he moved on to Nick who was still wide awake, hugging into his covers as he lay on his side.

"You not tired, buddy?" Punk crouched down at his bedside, the small night light on beside on his night-stand.

Nick just shook his head, a deflated sigh escaping him as tears rose in his eyes, a warm drop running down his cheek as Punk caught it before it landed on his pillow, "What's wrong?" Punk sighed.

"I want mom to be home." He said with a large lump in his throat.

"So do I-"

"No. You don't. You've not been here. You-You're just replacing her and I don't want you to. I want mom." Nick cried.

"No… no, I'm not replacing her, Nick. I could never replace her. She's going to come home eventually. And we're both going to be here." He said, brushing his son's hair back from his face, "She was really badly hurt, Nick. And it's took so long for her to get better because of how hurt she was. She wants to be here too, with you and your sisters, but she can't."

"Will this happen again?" Nick asked, sniffling his mentions away.

"No. No, because I'm going to look after mom again. And I won't let anything happen to her, or you. Like before… you remember?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded, "Why'd mom take us from you?" He asked.

"She didn't take you- She just- Well… me and mom broke apart, and she loved you so much… she didn't want to leave you." He said, "So she took you and your sisters here."

"But why? She isn't my real mom-"

"Hey." Punk said with anger, "Don't you say that. She is your mom." Punk told him, "She'll always be your mother." He said as Nick nodded, "It doesn't matter what happened before anymore. Mom will get better, and she will come home. It might not be tomorrow, but it will happen. And I know you're strong enough to keep going on without her for just now." He smiled.

"When she comes home, does that mean you'll leave again?" He asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, not being able to help smile at his innocence, "I'm gonna stick around now. Me and mom are both going to be here for you." He said as he nodded.

"I always wanted that." Nick said as Punk smiled, noticing his son's eyes grow heavy.

"Get some sleep, buddy. I love you." He smiled, pressing a kiss on Nick's head, switching the night light off and standing up straight.

"Love you too, dad." Nick spoke quietly as Punk smiled, walking out of the room and closing the door over quietly, making his way into AJ's bedroom, collapsing over on the bed and falling asleep without even getting under the covers or undressed.


	15. Chapter 15

"That's it. I got you. One more." Punk encouraged, his two hands gripping AJ's as she took a further step than she had yesterday, holding her still at the side of the bed as she managed to push herself. Not too hard like the doctor was telling her, but making that small progress that she needed to.

Her legs were still shaking as well as her hands, and it was difficult for her to find a stable position whilst on her feet, but she had Punk's hands to grip onto and guide her, that was enough. It was always enough.

"Three steps today. Four tomorrow." AJ laughed, looking up at him as he nodded with a smile.

"You're doing incredible. Doctors told me there was a good chance you'd never stand again." He said, completely mesmerized by AJ's progress, and so thankful that she was able to move, with his help of course.

"What would you have done if I couldn't." She looked up at him, her hands still clutching his as he looked down at her, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to kiss her. But all the memories came flooding back to him. Her lips were so soft and her mouth was so inviting. He'd missed her kisses so much. He wanted those kisses forever again, the way he used to have them.

He pulled back from the kiss, watching as her closed, relaxed eyes opened, a smile creeping on her face at the feeling of his lips back against hers, "It wouldn't have mattered. You still would have been you, and I would have taken care of you." He told her truthfully.

Truth be told, he was actually preparing himself to deal with AJ possibly being paralyzed from the waist down for life after her accident. Everything was so fatal at the time, he didn't know if she'd ever walk or move her legs again, and he was terrified at first, but then realised that she was still April, she was still the woman he loved. He'd love her unconditionally, no matter what disabilities she would have been left with. But lucky for her, she was proving lots of people wrong and was pushing through.

"Ok, let's get you back into bed." Punk smiled, helping her back over onto the bed, fixing her pillows for her to sit up as he made his way round to sit beside her on the armchair.

"Did you get the kids off ok this morning?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah. They're good at getting up in the morning." Punk nodded, "Although, Nick was a little upset last night." Punk told her as she frowned, "He misses you. A lot. And he thinks that, I'm replacing you, and he doesn't want that." Punk shrugged, "All this time I thought me and him were ok, you know. But..." Punk looked down at the ground, "He just wants his mom." He muttered.

"Hey, he loves you. You said they've all been finding it tough. I'm sure when I come home they're gonna be grateful to have us both around." AJ said.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "What if they think that I'm just here because you aren't. What if you come home and they- they completely forget about me."

"How can they forget about you when you're going to be with them everyday?" She shook her head.

"Well I'll need to get my own place and-"

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"What do you mean, why?" Punk asked.

"Aren't you going to stay? What happened to taking care of me?" She smiled as he just shook his head.

"I thought- Well I thought you'd want your own space." He shrugged, "You want me to stay at the house with you?" He asked, shocked at her assumption that he was going to stay with her and the kids when she got out. He thought he would have to get his own place.

"I'd feel a whole lot better if you did." AJ said, "And plus, I _am_ going to need help, for the majority of the day." She said, "I won't be able to take the kids to school. I'll need help with- with showering and getting dressed. I'll need help with making food, getting comfy." She shrugged, "I need you around. That is if… you don't mind." She said. She'd finally realised how much of his help she really did need.

"Ok." Punk smiled, "I'll- I'll stay then." He nodded. He was glad she had assumed he was staying, because now he didn't feel like he'd be a burden if he did stay. And the thought of sleeping next to her again was just so inviting.

"April, how are we today?" A nurse walked through the door as AJ nodded.

"Good. Took another step." AJ smiled.

"That's wonderful." The nurse smiled, "I think I might have some good news for you, April." The nurse said as AJ looked at her with hope, "We're gonna still keep a close eye on you, but… we think you can go home next week." She said as AJ smiled, turning to Punk who was equally as happy.

"Really?" AJ smiled, almost close to tears. Three, almost four months she had spent out of her home comforts, in this hospital, without her children and the things she loved. Being told she could go home now was just wonderful.

"Really." The nurse nodded, "If by next week you still aren't able to be sturdy on your feet, we have no problem in letting you take a wheelchair, just until you're comfortable on your feet." She said as AJ nodded.

"I'll do anything to get home with my kids." AJ shook her head, "Thank you." She nodded as the nurse smiled.

"It's no problem. You've healed up really well, April. But I hope _you_ are ready to take care of her. Especially with three children around." The nurse turned to Punk who nodded with a smile.

"I'll manage." Punk nodded as the nurse smiled, leaving the room as AJ turned to Punk with a smile.

"Next week." AJ gasped in disbelief, "I can't believe it." She said as he smiled, taking her hand in his.

"You're gonna be back to your old self in no time, sweetheart." Punk smiled, leaning forward and kissing her head as she smiled with a content sigh.

* * *

Later on, Punk was sitting at the kitchen table with the kids whilst they ate their dinner. He was just in the middle of telling them that their mother was coming home next week.

"She's still gonna be resting, and you're gonna need to be gentle with her. But she's finally getting to come home now, isn't that great?" Punk smiled as they all got excited.

"Can we have a party, daddy?" Rebecca asked, "Can we bake a cake for mommy?"

"You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Punk nodded, "Yeah, what'd you say we bake a cake and blow up some balloons for her coming home?" He asked them as they all nodded.

"Pink balloons." Harli said, "And pink icing on the cake."

"You got it." Punk nodded, "And just because mom is coming home, doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I'm gonna be here now, yeah?" He said.

"I like you being here, daddy." Rebecca smiled, "You're fun."

"Well thanks." Punk laughed, "You guys have done really well without mom these past few months." He said, "I'm really proud of you all."

"Are you and mom together again?" Nick asked, staring up at his father as Punk coughed awkwardly. For an eight year old, he sure knew what questions he wanted answered.

"Sort of." Punk said, "But we all gotta take care of mom when she gets home. She's still going to be resting on the couch, and we have to be gentle and calm around her, right?" Punk said as they all nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be gentle." Nick smiled, "We should buy her nice things too." Nick added as Punk smiled. They were such thoughtful young kids who clearly adored their mother to pieces. He could understand why he supposed.

* * *

 _The next week…_

"Don't you think you should have taken the wheelchair?" Punk asked, helping AJ out of the car, taking small steps with her to the front door. She had been given the offer to take the wheelchair, if she wasn't feeling all that optimistic about walking much, but it was only from the car to the house, it wasn't anything extravagant, and she really didn't want to be in a wheelchair.

"No. I'm fine." AJ said, holding on to Punk for support as she slowly took her steps. Her bags and medication were all in the car. Punk planned to get her inside and then collect them when she had gotten comfy. It was only clothes and some toiletries, as well as her medication for her head, and her pain relief tablets.

"They're so excited. Beware." Punk told her, opening the front door and shutting it behind him with his foot as he helped her into the living room where the kids were with Eve, waiting to see their mother back in their home for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Mommy!" Harli jumped off the couch with excitement.

"Mommy, you're home." Rebecca jumped up and down as Nick smiled.

"Hey, guys." AJ smiled, "Is this- Is this all for me?" She looked around at the balloons and the gift bags in the corner, "What are you doing that for?" She turned to Punk.

"Wasn't my idea actually." Punk smiled to her as she sighed but with good nature, heading over to the couch and taking a seat with exhaustion. Yes, that small walk from the car had taken it out of her and she was exhausted, but that didn't mean she wasn't so excited and glad to be home with her three wonderful children.

"Mom, we got you presents." Nick said, "Open mine first, open mine." He said, walking over to AJ with the gift bag, sitting next to him as she wrapped her around around him and kissed his head softly.

"I've missed you so much, baby." She sighed. Her heart broke when Punk told her that Nick had been awful upset about her absence a few nights ago. It wasn't like him to get upset, he was normally a strong, brave boy. It broke her. But now she was here. It felt great to finally sit on her couch with her family again.

She took her time opening up the wonderful and thoughtful gifts her children had gotten her. It was a mixture of chocolates, things they had made at school, drawings, sweet little teddy bears. Small but such meaningful things that she would cherish.

"Mommy, this is also from me." Rebecca took the last gift bag, wiping her hair from her face as Punk watched with a smile. Nick sat on one side of AJ, whilst Harli sat at the other. Rebecca of course was centre stage giving her final present to her mother.

"I wonder what it is." AJ said, opening it up and lifting out the soft, cotton blanket with a smile.

"So now you can give me mines back, please." Rebecca smiled. She'd gone a few months without her favourite blanket, because she'd given it to her mom to keep her comfortable in hospital. Now she had bought her a new one (Punk had bought it) she was excited to get her own back now.

"Thank you, baby." AJ smiled, pressing a kiss on Rebecca's cheek, "Yours is out in the car. Daddy will get it later on for you going to bed, ok?" She said as she nodded, "Oh, it's so good to be back home." AJ sighed, carefully letting Rebecca climb up on her lap, wrapping her arms around Nick and Harli, embracing her three children with everything she had. She'd missed them so much. It was wonderful to be back home after three painful months, and what felt even better, was that she was no longer alone.

"Did you make this cake yourself?" AJ asked Punk, sitting up on the couch beside Punk, her new blanket over her as she enjoyed a piece of cake, having not felt that hungry earlier, but having expressed to the kids how much she loved the cake.

The kids were in bed, having enjoyed saying goodnight to their mother downstairs whilst their father then took them to bed. It really made a difference to their natures that Punk could see, now that she was home. It made a difference to Punk's own nature.

"Yeah. The kids helped decorate." Punk told her.

"It's good." AJ complimented, placing the plate down beside her, looking up at him as he looked on at the TV in a daze, "What you thinking?" She asked curiously as he looked down at her.

"I'm thinking… it feels good to have you in my arms again." He said, "This house feels warmer tonight." He told her as she smiled.

"I feel warmer tonight." She said, resting her head into his chest as he kissed her head, holding her close as he thanked fate for keeping the woman he loved safe, even after a spine and skull fracture. Things weren't perfect yet. But they were heading in the right direction.

* * *

 **A/N: Will it be sunshine and rainbows forever? Somehow I don't think so. Stay tuned for more coming soon. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks again.**


	16. Chapter 16

Punk had taken a few weeks off from work whilst AJ was at home now, and was doing his best to be the best caretaker he could be. Of course this was only the first day, but he wanted to make sure AJ was comfortable and able to do the things she wanted to around the house with her help.

He hadn't slept in bed with her as it was the first night, and he wanted her to get a good night sleep. He was scared incase he rolled over on her, crazy, he knew, but he was. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch, and plus… sleeping together was such a big step for them. He didn't want to rush things.

He'd left her sleeping whilst he got the kids up and took them to school, when he came home, he seen she was in the midst of getting out of bed, finding it hard to push herself off the mattress.

"Hey, hey… what you doing?" He put his keys on the night-stand.

"Thought I could do it on my own." She said feebly with embarrassment, taking his hands and standing up out of bed. It felt good to be in her own bed again after a single hospital bed for three months. Her duvet smelt like home and she just wanted to escape into the covers.

"You could have fell over- don't- don't try anything when I'm not around, yeah?" Punk said as she nodded, knowing it was stupid of her to think she could cope on her own. She'd only been home a day. Not even, "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked, wondering if she wanted to go downstairs for something to eat or drink. Maybe a warm cup of tea would be good for her.

"I want to shower." She said as he gulped.

In the hospital, she'd been getting help from the nurses when getting dressed and undressed. At the early stages of her recovery, practically just after the crash, she had to get help to wash aswell, but she was able to wash herself again.

"O-Ok. What um..." Punk scratched his head, "What do you need me to do?" He asked her as he senses his awkwardness. She didn't want to make him feel like that, but she had to wash, and it was too risky to try attempt to herself.

"I just need help taking my clothes off." She said as he nodded looking anywhere but at her, "Look, I can phone Eve and ask her to come help me. It's ok." She nodded.

"No, it's fine. It's not like I haven't undressed you before." He said as she grinned, "Let's go." He said, shaking away whatever fears he may have had, and making sure he told himself that he was looking after her, this was him helping her.

They got into the bathroom after slow, small steps, and Punk began to take each piece of her clothing off. He was being as delicate and gentle as he could be, and eventually, after taking her pyjama shorts and vest off, there was nothing else to take off but her underwear.

"Shower or bath?" Punk asked her, gulping as she faced him, looking up into his eyes.

"Shower. Bath would be too sore. I-I won't be long." She said as he nodded.

"Ok, t-turn around." He said as she slowly shifted around, taking her hair to one side as he reached his hands out to unclasp her bra, unhooking it and letting it fall free from her body, her hands immediately covering herself.

She hadn't been naked in front of him in so long, in fact… she hadn't been naked in front of anyone in so long. It was a natural reaction to cover herself, and it saddened her, because she never ever had to hide her purity from him before, but things were just different now. They weren't husband and wife, and although back to being on an acquainted basis, and sharing a passionate kiss every now and then, she wasn't ready for him to see her like this, not even if her body was up to it.

"Don't be nervous around me." He told her, "You know I think you're beautiful." He told her as she turned back into face him, still covering herself with her hands.

"No one has seen me like this in a long time." She whispered, and he smiled inside his head.

 _Good._ He thought. _No one else is allowed to touch you or see you like this. No one, but me._

"Don't worry." He said, "You can trust me." He told her, hooking his fingers at either side of her panties and sliding them down her tanned legs. Her body was still as incredible as he remembered it, even after a violent car crash. But for some reason she seemed insecure, like she had lost her confidence he remembered she always had. Or maybe that was just because he hadn't seen her like this in so long, and it was flooding back many painful yet wonderful memories for them both.

"O-Ok." Punk said, keeping his eyes to himself and leaning into the shower to turn it on, "If it's too warm just let me know, ok?" He asked as she nodded, slowly stepping into the shower, "Shout me when you're done." He said, about leave the bathroom when she called on him.

"Phil." She spoke over the sound of the spraying water hitting the shower floor.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"Thank you." She whispered as he just nodded, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door over, rubbing his hands over his face and slapping his cheeks a little to refocus back to reality. Their fire was still there, he felt it between them as he undressed her. But it was all about taking care of her now.

* * *

Once Punk helped AJ out of the shower and into clothes for the day, he helped her downstairs and made her some breakfast whilst she enjoyed TV on her own couch for the first time at daytime. She couldn't explain how much of a wonderful difference it was to be in her own home, her own couch, taking her own shower and having her own breakfast. It was so great, and she believe it eased the pain.

"What are you cooking for dinner tonight?" AJ asked Punk who sat beside her on the couch.

"Well, whatever the kids want I assume. They're pretty dominant when it comes to dinner." He laughed as she smiled, "Why? Got any requests?" He laughed.

"No." AJ shook her head with a smile, "It's just strange being at home and not doing everything, you know. I've been so used to doing the school run, breakfast, dinner, homework, baths, bedtime… it feels strange to be here resting and watching it all." She said.

"Good strange?" Punk asked.

"Well, I don't know. I miss being that mom. I miss taking my kids to school and cooking them dinner." She shrugged.

"It won't be long until you can do those things again. Look how much you're progressing every day." He pointed out, "And just because you aren't doing that stuff, doesn't make you any less of a mom. They still love you unconditionally." He said as she smiled.

"I know." She nodded, "Maybe you're right, maybe we could give this another go… you know, us." She said, "I know I shut it down in the hospital when you brought it up, but… the kids need a mom and dad. And we were so good with them before-"

"What's changed?" He asked.

"You're really taking care of me." She said, placing her hand on his lap, "You're taking care of me, and you're taking care of the kids. I mean… really, where would I be without you?" She asked, "And I… I still love you, Phil." She said.

Although having not treated it in such a way, having him undress her this morning reminded her of how much they really loved one another, how much they fit with one another, how much love they shared and how much they made family life work.

"Having you see me like that again like that… this morning." She looked up into his eyes, "Made me remember how much we used to trust each other, how much I still trust you-"

"We broke up on a matter of trust, April." He said.

"We broke up because I was blinded by what was right and what was easy." She said, "I took the easy road out, I didn't think about consequences or repercussions." She said.

"So, you want to…" He scratched his head, "What is it you exactly want to do?" He asked her.

"I'd really like to take things slow with you. Let each other in again. Date." She said.

"Date?" Punk laughed.

"Yeah. Well, once I'm feeling better that is." She said, "Maybe the reason everything went so wrong for us before, was because everything was rushed. We never took things slow." She said.

"Ok." Punk nodded with a smile, "I just know that I'm still in love with you, and I want to be with you again." He said as she smiled, "Maybe taking it slow is a good idea." He agreed with her as she nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, wonder if it will run smoothly this plan that AJ has. Poor Punk and his self control. Lol. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! Thanks for supporting.**


	17. Chapter 17

"So this new job of yours, do you like it?" AJ asked Punk later on, the kids having just finished their dinner and all now in the living room watching TV whilst their parents still sat at the kitchen. AJ didn't have much of an appetite and was eating small bites from the dinner Punk had made.

"It's ok." Punk shrugged, "Gets me by." He told her.

"There's nothing else you'd rather do?" She asked him.

"Not anything I can think of. I mean… it's not bad pay, it's easy hours, and it's not that far away. I'm not complaining." He said as she nodded.

"I suppose the hours are good." She nodded, "When I go back to work and I'm nightshift, at least the kids will have you to get them up and put them to bed." She smiled. She was really looking to the future now, a sudden change of heart from where her mind was before and just after the crash. She'd convince and convince herself that she was ok without Punk, but so what if she wasn't? He was here, and she was taking advantage of it. There was no denying she still loved the bones off him.

"I don't know, April. I think you're looking at another good few months until you can go back to work." He told her, "Just because your home, I don't want you to think everything has gone back to normal." He said, "You still need to take it easy." He told her as she nodded.

"Trust me, I know I'm not even fifty percent yet. I'm still in agony." She told him as he nodded. He hated knowing that she was in such pain.

"Do you wanna go take a seat on the couch. I'll clear up out here." He told her, the kids dinner plates still sitting on the table beside them.

"No, I sorta like sitting up like this. It's good for my back. Straining it on a couch won't do it any favours." She said. She was a nurse, she was more than capable of knowing what was good and bad for her. Perhaps that was why she was allowed home earlier than she expected.

"It's just a matter of healing and strengthening yourself, right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "You think about it. If you've been laying on a bed for three months and you finally start to walk again, you're gonna be pretty weak, and plus… my nerves are still all over the place, and the pain in my back does travel further down and makes it harder for me to walk." She told him.

"Isn't there some home-made rituals you can do to maybe ease the pain?" He asked her as she just shook her head.

"None that I can think of. Just keep taking my medication. Keep moving a little more each day." She said, "Once it's fully healed and I've been to the doctors for one of my check-ups, they'll probably give me exercises to strengthen my legs and the back itself." She told him as he nodded.

"When do you reckon that will be?" He asked.

"Soon hopefully, but a month at the least. Isn't going to heal over night." She laughed softly as he smiled, "But- I'm just fed up of talking about me and my injuries." She sighed, "I guess I haven't got the chance to ask you which is pretty barbaric but… how have you been?" She asked.

"What?" Punk laughed a little.

"How have you been?" He repeated, "C'mon, we've been apart for three years don't just ship me off with 'fine'." She laughed as he nodded.

"Oh, right." Punk said, "Well nothing that's worth mentioning. I still lived in the apartment. I worked back at the garage that I used to work at. I- I tried to go back overseas but… I was in such a different world I was gonna whine up getting killed." He laughed a little as she sighed, "But really, I just sat on my couch thinking about you and the kids."

"Please don't make me feel bad." She said.

"I'm not trying to. It is what it is. But I never got up to much after you left." He told her.

"Dean and Renee? Do you still keep in touch with them?" She asked. She'd not only missed Punk and the life she had with him for the three years they were apart, but she had missed her two friends also.

"Dean eh… Dean isn't much of a fan of you anymore. In fact, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you." He said as she shook her head, "Renee misses you, I know that."

"Well what should I expect? He's your friend. Of course he's going to hate me." She sighed, "I took your kids away from you. And- And he and Renee were close to the kids too. I ruined everything." She said. She was thinking now that perhaps now that Punk was here, the real truth was as clear as day to her, especially after the crash. Perhaps her knock to her head had knocked out the fake belief that she was doing the right thing all these years.

"No you didn't." Punk said, "You done what you thought was right for your kids. I can't judge you for that. It sucked, and I'm pretty sure we could have worked something out but… we're here now. I don't think there's much of a point in berating the past." He told her, "We're onto a fresh start, yeah?"

"Yeah." AJ smiled, watching as he looked into the living room, listening to the kids talk amongst one another, most likely the girls shouting at Nick to turn the channel over to their programmes, "What about girls?" AJ piped up as Punk turned back to her and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Have you been in another relationships? Have you been with anyone else?" She asked as he looked across at her, looking away and swallowing loudly.

"Does that matter?" He asked.

"No, but I'd like to know." She said, "I've not been with anyone since you-"

"I didn't know we had to restrain ourselves." He said as she watched him lean back on the chair, "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"It's not a big deal. I just wanted to know." She shrugged, a little part of her breaking inside knowing he had clearly been with other women in their time apart. But that's what it was, time apart. They weren't together. He was free to do whatever he wanted. And perhaps he was with other women to discard his pain he felt through missing her, "How many?"

"Oh, April. It really doesn't matter. They were all just stupid one night stands that I can barely remember. I didn't know it would be a big deal." He said.

"It's not. We weren't together, and I didn't expect you to think we'd get back together. I never thought we would." She shrugged.

"So what changed? Really… I mean, what changed for you to let me back in. The first day I came back, the night when I stood in the living room with you, you were so sure you didn't want me back."

"I think I was fooling myself just as much as you. I guess the car crash really put things into perspective for me. You being there, taking care of the kids, the kids actually taking a liking to you, you staying even after finding out about Rebecca, having you take care of me and help me, encouraging me." She said, "I guess our time apart I'd forgotten what a wonderful man you really are. And it's made me realise how stupid I was to have let you go." She shook her head, "I wish I could just go back three years."

"Don't wish your life away." Punk shook his head, "You'd been on your own for so long, of course you'd have to convince yourself you were fine without me." He said, "But I'm here now. We've got our kids… we-we're back in each other's company again, and we're taking it slow." He said, "Nothing can really go wrong, can it?" He asked her and himself.

"I don't think so." She smiled as Punk grinned, leaning over the table and pressing a soft kiss on AJ's lips.

"Oh, daddy you're a nice daddy." Rebecca grinned, clutching her blanket as she blushed on behalf of her own parents, her little mind spinning as Punk pulled away from AJ who laughed at her daughter's comment.

"He is, isn't he?" AJ smiled, looking up at Punk who rolled his eyes. The feminism in the house was completely unbearable sometimes. He wondered how Nick had managed three years without him.

"Yes." Rebecca nodded, wandering over to her mother as Punk cleared the plates from the table, "Is it ice-cream time yet?" Rebecca asked her mum, curling under her arm as AJ smiled.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, turning to Punk, "Is it?" She asked him as he smiled.

"Yeah, I think it is." Punk laughed, "Go get your brother and sister." He told Rebecca who rushed away into the living room to collect Nick and Harli, all the while AJ exchanged a smile with Punk.

"Daddy, you're a nice daddy." AJ mimicked as Punk laughed.

"You know what, it's a compliment, and I'll take it." Punk smiled, placing the dishes in the sink as the three kids ran into the kitchen for their ice-cream.

"Is there chocolate, is there chocolate?" Harli asked as Punk pulled out the ice cream from the freezer. Harli had really came out of her shell in the past few months. She was still very shy and weary of Punk, but she was getting used to him being around slowly but surely.

"Yeah, there sure is. We got chocolate, vanilla and strawberry." Punk smiled as they tip toed around him eagerly.

"Strawberry!" Rebecca exclaimed with excitement, jumping around.

"Yeah, we got it all. And we got sprinkles." Punk smiled.

AJ watched with dreamy eyes as Punk lifted Rebecca up to sit on the kitchen counter, helping all three of them scoop their ice cream into bowls and decorate them with sweets and sprinkles. This was what she had longed for, for three years, but hadn't realised until right now, where she had Punk back in her life again. He was just wonderful with the children, and the kids loved him just as much. It felt great to have him around again.

* * *

 **A/N: Who loves Rebecca? I love Rebecca. Things are going well. I wonder if it will last. Review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for the support!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, what-what are you doing up? Did you come downstairs yourself?" Punk sat up on the couch, turning over to AJ who stood at the living room door. It was 3am and the house was silent, he was in such a peaceful sleep he hadn't heard her.

"Only took me around half an hour." AJ laughed, "I uh… I couldn't sleep." AJ told him, "Sorry if I woke you, I just wanted some company." She said as he smiled, sitting up and creating a space for her on the couch, taking the blanket he was sleeping with and throwing it over them, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "I guess I couldn't get comfy. And I could hear Harli snoring next door." She laughed.

"Have you taken some pain killers? You know, to ease the pain when you go to bed." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, but all they do is take the edge off it. It's still hard to find a comfortable position." She said.

"Are you comfy now?" He asked her as she nodded, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah. This is better." She nodded.

"So..." Punk began, "This dating thing… when, when is it appropriate to start it?" He asked as she laughed.

"I don't know. Soon." AJ said, "I haven't felt the excitement of dating in so long." She sighed.

"Are you sure you want all my dirty high school tricks? Because I think that was the last time I ever took a girl on a date." He laughed.

"You took me on dates when we met." AJ said as he shook his head.

"Those weren't dates. Those were just… polite meetings before I was given the go ahead to jump you." He grinned as she laughed.

"Oh, so now we're divorced and I'm half crippled, I start getting the romantic side of you. How'd that work out?" She smirked.

"I've always been romantic. Don't lie." He said as she nodded.

"Ok, maybe you have." She admitted with a small smile.

"So, really when is this happening because I'm gonna have to buy some new cologne, wash my only pair of jeans and make the huge decision between my only five t-shirts." He said as she laughed.

"You'll be the first to know when I'm up to it." AJ said, curling into him as slowly as she could to adjust to the level of pain she felt when she moved. She was still not one hundred percent, not even close, but each day was a new one, and slowly but surely she got better. She was just grateful to be here with her family looking after her.

* * *

 _One month later…_

An additional month had gone by since AJ had gotten home from hospital, and what wonderful progress she had really made. She could now walk sturdy on her feet without much help, and was taking larger steps. Of course she still got tired and was still in some pain when still sleeping, or washing, or getting dressed, but she had Punk to help her, along with her very helpful children.

But tonight, her and Punk were taking a night off from in the house with the kids, and were going on this 'date' that AJ had requested. The kids went to Eve's to stay over, just incase they were home later on, and they headed out into the night that Punk planned.

AJ had a hard time getting back into the car when she had to, and preferred to walk places now, that was if she could manage. The mental scarring of her crash had left her with a fear of sitting in the front of a car and watching the passing traffic, but they had taken a quiet route out of town and she really didn't know where they were going.

"C'mon, you have to tell me now. How do you know where you're going." She said as he drove along the dark road.

"I've done my research, and I've planned. What'd you think? We'd go to a fancy restaurant in town and have a quick kiss in the car after?" He laughed as she smiled.

"No, because that would be insane." She smiled. She hadn't got dressed for the occasion and she noticed he hadn't really either, but she supposed that was who they were. She still looked incredibly beautiful. She'd recently been at the hairdressers for the first time since the crash, and got her hair cut up a little, it wasn't anywhere near being short, but it sat just past her shoulders, it had gotten way too long. She still had a small bald patch where she had surgery that mentally hurt her to look at and feel. She hated it, and Punk knew she hated it.

"I grew up here, and somehow I have no idea where we are." She told him honestly as they pulled in to a grovel pathway, a lake in front of them surrounded by twinkly lights, peaceful and quiet, like nowhere else she'd ever been.

"Fancy a swim?" He turned to her as she raised her eyebrows, "I'm kidding." He smiled to her as she laughed.

"It's so beautiful." AJ sighed, taking her seatbelt off and sitting up, looking out the windscreen with dreamy eyes, "It's so peaceful and just… perfect."

"Well we aren't going to just stay here and look at it all night." He laughed, "C'mon." He took the keys out of the car engine and got out of the car as she slowly hopped out, meeting him at the front of the car as he took her hand, spotting a deck running out onto the lake a little, a small wooden boat tied up awaiting them.

"I can't believe I've never been here before." She said as they walked to the boat, "And I can't believe how thoughtful you are." She smiled as he laughed.

"I didn't even have to use any money." He admitted as she laughed, "A little old fashioned, isn't it?" He laughed.

"Maybe, but I love it. Restaurants are overrated anyway." She said as he laughed, getting on the boat first and then helping her on carefully, practically just lifting her up and on. The last thing he wanted was for her to fall or hurt.

"Someone must keep this place tidy. And with the lights… I highly doubt they got there themselves." He said, untying the boat from the wooden deck and taking a seat across from her.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you put all these lights up." She laughed as he took a seat, smiling to himself as she gasped, watching as he laughed and rowed away from the edge of the lake.

Half an hour later they were in the centre of the lake, paused still on the water to take in the sight and the peace of everything. It wasn't very often they got to hear their own thoughts with the kids around. AJ had truly forgotten how sweet Punk really was. How much he really did care and strive to make her happy. It didn't make sense now when she thought about why she left him.

"Would you stop touching it." Punk said as AJ sat touching the back of her head where her bald patch was.

"It annoys me." She sighed as he rolled his eyes, pulling his beanie off his head and leaning forward, pulling it over her, positioning it right as she smiled.

"There." He said as she smiled.

"Solves everything." AJ said, watching him as he smiled and looked around at the beautiful surroundings, "Thank you for doing this. I know it maybe wasn't exactly how you wanted to spend one of your nights, but it means a lot to me." She said as he smiled.

"There's no where else I'd rather be right now." He said.

"I'm sorry for everything, Phil." She admitted as he stared in confusion, "What I done was never right. And the wonderful man you are, you done as I asked, and you… you stayed away because I wanted you to. I could never hold it against you for struggling on my own when I know how much you would have given to come see me and the kids before." She said, "You've missed out on a part of their lives, and I'm sorry… I'm sorry for taking that from you." She shook her head, "I can't believe it took a truck to crash into me to realise how wrong I was. And how much I really needed you."

"You don't have to apologise." He said, "I'm here now, aren't I? I'm with the kids again. I'm with you." He said, "That's all that matters."

"Won't you resent me for it in years to come?" She asked him.

"No." Punk shook his head, "They're still young. In a few years time, they won't remember that I ever left." He said, making sure she knew that he wasn't leaving.

"But you'll remember it."

"Yeah, and I'll also remember that I came back, and we worked it out." He said, "Coming back here as opened my eyes to a lot of things. One being how much I love you, and how much it terrified me that I nearly lost you, despite having not seen you in three years. Two being that every moment we have is precious. Every moment together and with our kids. Rebecca is gonna thrive on these memories when she's older and she's..." He paused and looked away, "When she's-"

"She's going to have a wonderful life. I promised myself when I found out that I'd do everything to make sure she lived out her dreams." She said, "It's not a death sentence, not how I thought… she can still grow up, be a teen, be a mom, be an employee, be a wife, be our daughter." She said, "You are right. The moments we have _are_ precious. But we aren't losing her."

"We will one day."

"And when we do, we'll know she's lived a great life, and she was happy." AJ said.

"It just doesn't seem fair." He said.

"Life isn't fair." She replied quickly.

"When I found out, I thought the world had stopped spinning. I thought everything was gonna come to an end." He admitted, "It didn't seem real."

"I felt the same." She agreed, "But then you realise that life goes on. Babies are still being born, kids are still going to school, people are still falling in love, and you don't feel like everything has turned on you." He shrugged.

"People are still falling in love." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"People are realising they're still in love with their ex's." She rephrased as he laughed softly.

"Well that is true." He smiled, "So, we could talk here all night like I know you would, or we can head back, grab some take out on the way home and put on a movie when we get home." He said as she smiled.

"That sounds great." She said, "Can I tell you how much I love you first? And how much this means to me. You're so patient. I mean… I was such a bitch when you came, but now I don't think I could handle it if you left." She said.

"I was patient because I wasn't giving up." He said, "It wasn't easy. I mean, I believed you really didn't want me here, and I thought you really hated me." He said, "What can I say? You're a good liar." He said as she smiled.

"I was." She said, "I always needed you." She said, cupping his cheek, her hand shaking a little as he took it from his cheek in his hand, holding it still with a smile.

"Somehow I think I needed you more." He admitted, "I love you, April. With all my heart." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Why do you always pick this movie, it's horrible." Punk sighed, sitting on the couch after just getting home and finishing some greasy, no good fast food of AJ's choosing.

"No it is not." AJ said, "I love it. It's romantic and funny." AJ smiled.

"It's about a hooker who has a guy pay her for staying with him for a week." Punk said, "Romantic?"

"Yeah, but they fall in love, don't they." She said, curling into him as he smiled, pressing a kiss on her head, paying attention to her and only her, not being able to take his eyes off of her all night.

And suddenly the desire kicked in, and the realisation of an empty house was an added expense.

"You've really not been with anyone in three years?" He asked her quietly as she looked up at him.

"I haven't." She said, "Not only did I not have time, but… nothing could ever compare to the way you loved me." She said, "So what was the point?"

"Are you gonna let me love you like that again?" He asked her as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah." She whispered, "I think I've waited long enough." She muttered, cupping his cheeks and pressing a soft yet deep and passionate kiss against his lips, feeling him lace his fingers through her hair gently. If there was one man who she trusted and knew could be gentle with her like she needed, it was one thousand percent him.

"You sure?" Punk asked her, watching as she pulled away, standing up, switching the TV off and extending her hand out.

He willingly took it and stood up, following her out of the room and upstairs as he walked behind her slowly, falling into the bedroom and taking a deep breath.

* * *

 **A/N: And this will continue into the next chapter ;) Hope you guys enjoyed a cute chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Punk had followed AJ into the bedroom willingly. He didn't know if it was their intimate date, or that they were alone in the house together for the first time, but the sudden quest to have her in his arms again, the way he used to had kicked in, but neither had realised that her body was still rejected any type of physical activity. She wasn't his little rag doll anymore, that he could throw around.

He lay on his side as she forced herself on hers, hand on her waist as he ventured in her mouth, not realising until now how much he truly had missed her, but she gave in and tapped out, which made him feel awful.

"Phil..." She lay her hand on his chest to push him away ever so slightly, watching him look at her, "I don't think I'm ready for this. My body is still-"

"Shit, yeah… sorry." He sat up quickly, "I just got carried away with myself, I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't be sorry." She sat up slowly, creeping up behind him and sitting next to him at the edge of the bed, "It doesn't mean I'll never be ready." She told him, "My back is just… really sore, I don't know how it would be if we-"

"No, I get it. You fractured your spine, you didn't just bruise your leg. I shouldn't have jumped the gun." He said, feeling terrible for being so forward with her.

"No, I never stopped you. I just thought it'd be best if we stopped, I don't want to re-injure myself." She told him, placing her hand on his arm comfortingly, "I'll be ready soon. Just not tonight." She said softly.

She hated that she had led him on, but as soon as he lay her down on the bed, she felt the pain kick in and knew she wouldn't last. But she was lucky that he was patient, and even though perhaps frustrated, he was willing to wait.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. You aren't back to your full strength. And we said we'd take things slow, didn't we? Taking things slow, from where I'm from, means taking one step at a time. Doing..." He looked at the bed, "This, would be a really huge step. I mean, you haven't seen all my high school tricks yet." He said, watching as she smiled, "We'll get there." He told her, pressing a kiss on her head.

"We can go back downstairs and finish the rest of the movie, if you like?" She asked with a smile as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Because I just love that movie." He said sarcastically as she smiled.

"You secretly do. Don't deny it." She said, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. You go on down." She told him as he nodded, heading out of the room and downstairs as she headed to the bathroom to fix herself. She knew when the time came for them to be intimate again, he would be gentle just like he started off tonight, but she just didn't feel all ready, and maybe it wasn't even to do with her injuries. She was still in disbelief that she was back with Punk again. She still needed to let it sink in.

She fixed herself in the bathroom and headed out, reaching the top of the stairs about to slowly take her steps when she saw Punk rush to the bottom of the stairs, phone in hand as he looked up at her.

"It's Rebecca."

* * *

"What do you mean, Eve said she couldn't breathe?" AJ asked Punk, walking as quickly as she could through the children's hospital corridors, finding her way to the department she and Punk had been told to go.

"That's what she said on the phone. Rebecca couldn't catch a breath and was in pain… I-I don't know I hung up as soon as she said that." Punk said, completely terrified and frantically breathing himself as he tried to calm he and his ex wife down.

AJ pushed through the swing door to the room Rebecca was in, seeing her lying up in bed, looking tiny as ever, wired up to some monitors and a drip whilst Harli and Nick sat beside.

"Oh, baby are you ok?" AJ said, a lump forming in her throat, rushing to Rebecca's side, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking her daughter's hand, oblivious to everything else in the room. Rebecca had never been admitted to hospital, and she was absolutely terrified of what was going on.

"Hurts, mommy." Rebecca sighed, tired and sore, "I forgot my blanket." She cried, tears running down her cheek as AJ quickly wiped them.

"I'll get it for you soon, we just have to hear what the doctor has to say." She said, noticing the discomfort on her four year old daughter's face, "What hurts, baby? Tell me." AJ sighed.

"Tummy." Rebecca sighed.

"I'm going to take them both down to the cafeteria." Eve told AJ who nodded quickly, uninterested in anything else bar her daughter.

Punk thanked Eve, saying hello to his two tired children who passed by, making his way further into the room, almost scared to be here, scared to see his daughter in this way.

"Hi, daddy." Rebecca smiled as she noticed her father make his way round her bed.

"Hi, princess." Punk smiled, "Sore, huh?" He sighed as she nodded.

"Make it stop, daddy. I wanna go home." Rebecca cried as Punk swallowed loudly, almost falling apart right there and then as his daughter cried in pain, turning to AJ who looked in just as much pain. That was the thing about being a parent. Seeing this and hearing their daughters cries was the most painful thing either of them could watch or hear. He just wished he could make the pain stop, whatever it may be.

"Miss Mendez." A doctor walked into the room, noticing Punk and easing out the right words to say, assuming this was probably Rebecca's father, "Are you-"

"Rebecca's father." Punk nodded, creeping over to the doctor with AJ whilst Rebecca tried to find comfort in a soft teddy she had brought, having forgotten her favourite blanket, which was not helping her pain as much as she thought it would.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" AJ asked abruptly.

"She has a lung infection." The doctor said, "Quite ok to treat, but she's going to be in some pain I'm afraid. People like her are vulnerable to these-"

"People like her?" Punk repeated, annoyed at the tone and word choice.

"Yes, living with cystic fibrosis." The doctor said.

"Well say that then. Don't treat her like she's different from everyone else." Punk spat.

"Phil." AJ whispered, shaking her head as Punk looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologised, "But like I said, people with CF, such as herself, will be vulnerable and weak to these types of infections. Now not to worry. We'll get her started on some Anti Biotic's and she'll be on the mend in no time. For now, plenty fluids, rest and lay low on her exercises. Her lungs being infected will affect her breathing, which is why she couldn't find a breath earlier on like the lady that brought her in said." The doctor said, "Because of her condition, we'll keep her in for a few nights, just to keep a close eye on her, but she should be able to go home in a few days once the Anti Biotics kick in." The doctor said, "She's in very good hands."

"Why is she still in pain?" Punk asked, "Can't you give her something to ease the pain."

"We already have." The doctor frowned, "She should start to settle down soon. In a hospital, strange bed, during the night practically, she's bound to be restless. I'm sure now that you're both here she'll settle down." The doctor said, "Do you have any questions?" He asked, but Punk just walked away uninterested, walking over to Rebecca and sitting on the edge of her bed to talk to her, to keep her smile bright like it always was.

"I'm sorry." AJ said on behalf of Punk.

"Quite understandable." The doctor said, "Let me know if you need anything." He said as AJ nodded, watching him leave the room as she turned back round to Rebecca and Punk.

Rebecca lay in bed whilst Punk talked to her, trying to keep her spirits high and her smile bright like it normally was, but her smile had faded and her tears were springing one by one. As a parent, it was truly heartbreaking, and although AJ was sort of preparing herself for these types of things, Punk found it incredibly hard to watch. He wanted to take the pain for her.

"Mommy, daddy said he'll get my my blanket, so I can get better." Rebecca smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get it from Eve's place." Punk looked up at AJ who nodded.

"You can't shut your eyes without it?" AJ asked her daughter who shook her head defiantly, "Ok, then daddy will go get it, and mommy will stay here with you, ok?" She said as Rebecca smiled, "A word." AJ looked to Punk, pointing to the door as he nodded.

"I'll be as quick as I can, honey." Punk told Rebecca, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room with AJ who closed the door tight behind her.

"I know this is hard, but please do not be angry with the people who are helping her." AJ asked him, not agreeing with his behaviour towards the doctor.

"He said, people like her, as if she was some sort of Alien or object." Punk said, "And I'm a little curious as to why she's still in pain if they seem to know what's wrong with her." Punk said.

"Because she is ill and has an infection which is chronic, to the likes of people like her. Yes I said it. Because she is different from other people. She is more vulnerable. And you have to accept that." AJ said, "She'll be ok. The infection will clear up and she'll come home in a few days."

"And then what if it happens again?"

"Then we deal with it." AJ said firmly, "Now go get our daughter her blanket, so she can close her eyes, and rest." She said as he nodded.

"I won't be long." He told her quietly as she nodded.

"Ok." AJ whispered, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek, watching as he forced himself away down the corridor, stepping back into the room with her sick daughter whilst Punk made his way out into the parking lott and into his car, resting his head on the steering wheel as he closed his eyes. For a minute, he thought he was about to breakdown, but he sat up, buckled up, turned the engine on, and drove away to collect his daughter's blanket with a forced positive mind and multiple deep breaths.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear. Sad times. Hoping Rebecca pulls through. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the support.**


	20. Chapter 20

Punk got back to the hospital to Rebecca having already fallen asleep. Her strong pain relief tablets had kicked in and had managed to let her shut her eyes to get some sleep, but that didn't stop him from placing her blanket over her like he knew she wished for.

"Eve took Nick and Harli back home. They were falling asleep in the cafeteria." Punk told AJ, whispering in a soft voice so not to wake Rebecca.

"I think we should stay the night, just incase she wakes up and… and she's alone." AJ sighed. She would hate to imagine Rebecca waking in the middle of the night (which it already sort of was) and crying out for them in the empty room. She wanted to be by her baby's side all night, and so did Punk.

"Yeah, we should." Punk nodded, "At least she's getting some sleep." Punk said.

It was hard to see Rebecca like this. She was the youngest, still his baby. It physically hurt to see her like this. She looked so small in the bed and the stuffed teddy bear and soft blanket didn't make it any easier. It symbolised her innocence and how undeserving she was of this illness and the cons that came with it.

"She's never been rushed to hospital like this." AJ sighed, resting herself back on the armchair, looking across at Punk who's eyes were forever on Rebecca, nothing but sorrow contrasting in them.

"She'll-She'll be ok though, right?" Punk turned to AJ who nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah she will. I just… well, it's not easy seeing her like this, is it?" AJ said as Punk immediately shook his head.

"Worst thing I've ever seen, along with you in hospital." He added in. He believed that the worst thing to watch, was the people he loved in pain, and so far, he was at a two out of four running streak.

"She will get better, and it'll be ok." AJ said.

"What if it happens again?" Punk asked her, "Isn't there something they can give her, to make her immune to these infections?" Punk asked.

"If there was, don't you think they'd have given her it?" AJ said, "They do all they can for her, all they do for every cystic fibrosis patient. It's just something we have to deal with-"

"What if I don't want to deal with it? Look at her, April." Punk paused, "I don't want to have to see this every few months when she catches an infection or has the flu." Punk said with a slight anger to his voice that wasn't mean towards anyone. It was his way of dealing with this emotional sight. If he couldn't break down and cry, this was what he turned to.

"You knew this-"

"I didn't know that when she got sick, she stopped breathing, and she had to be admitted here, and she was in a world of pain." Punk said, "I didn't know that. Do I really know anything? You haven't really been honest with me all this time have you?" He said, "First there's this, then there's Nick drowning-"

"Stop it." AJ spat in his direction, but as quiet as she could.

"If you aren't willing to be here and comfort her… if you want to shout and get angry with me, then you can just leave, Phil." AJ said, extremely annoyed how he was acting.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just… God, I don't know." Punk said, "Will it get worse from here?" He asked.

"Phil, I may be a nurse, but I do not know the ins and outs of cystic fibrosis. I don't know the turns it can take, if it gets better or worse or-"

"Then shouldn't you figure out?" Punk spat as AJ stood up with folded arms, looking over at him with disappointment.

"I'd like you to leave." AJ said calmly as he put his hands out in confusion, "Please go."

"No, I want to be here for her." Punk shook his head. He didn't even realise he was being completely unreasonable.

"She's done fine without you for four years." AJ said as he looked up at her, disappointment that she'd go there with him. He knew one day she'd hold it against him because he hadn't been here. But that wasn't his choice.

He stood up, "I wasn't here, because you didn't let me be here." He said.

"Please just go home. I'll call you when she wakes up. I want to be alone with her. I don't want your negative energy around her. You're patronising doctors. Blaming me for not knowing about my own daughter's illness, when I can guarantee I know more than you ever will." She said, "I understand this is hard, but you cannot take it out on other people." She said.

"I don't think you do understand."

"She is my daughter too." AJ said, "Do not tell me I don't understand. You haven't been here when it's been really hard." She spat, "All the nights I've laid awake with her whilst she cried, all the days she questioned why she had to go to hospital every month for check-ups, having to explain to Harli and Nick that their sister is ill-"

"You can't throw that against me when you were the one that kept me away. You didn't want me here." He shook his head.

"Well if you're always going to throw _that_ against me, then what is the point in even trying with you?" She asked with deflation, "Righ now, my priorities are my children. My sick daughter. You're- You're just a distraction." She said without thought, realising that he wasn't just a distraction, and it was wrong for that to have come out.

"I get it." Punk nodded, "I won't distract you anymore then." He said.

"Phil-"

"No." Punk shook his head as he made his way to the door, "Fuck the dating, fuck trying again with you. You're just… God, you're just so confused, and fucked up." He shook his head as she gasped, "You really don't know whether you're coming or going, and I don't think I can live with someone who wants to fuck me one minute, and yell at me the next." He said.

"You-You started this. You got angry with me." She said with a lump in her throat, threatening tears as she held them back. He couldn't believe he was actually turning this around on her.

"And you're finishing it, aren't you?" Punk said, "Forget about it. We were bound to step on each other's toes one way or another. It's been too long, I don't think we can get back to the way we used to. I should have just- I should have just focused on my kids." He shook his head as his voice became a mutter.

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"Whatever." Punk just shook his head, "Call me when she wakes." He said, swinging the door open and walking out as AJ ran her hands through her hair, collapsing down on the armchair as she leaned her head down into her open palms, crying sobs of anguish and fear to be let alone.

This was what she was always afraid of. Having back, attaching herself back onto him, and losing him again, over something so easy to work around. She knew it was hard to see Rebecca like this, and he was having a hard time still coming to terms with her illness, but that didn't have to tear them apart. Did it?

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up sat on the armchair, hearing a faint call on her. Sleeping on the armchair for a few hours wasn't doing any favours for her back at all, but she didn't want to leave her daughter's side. She text Punk as soon as Rebecca had woke her, not having the courage to call him and speak to him. She wasn't sure what had even been said last night, but she hoped it was just a bad fight in the heat of their daughters sickness. She didn't want to lose him.

"Daddy!" Rebecca squealed when she seen her father walk through the hospital room door, sitting up and feeling much brighter and better. She'd had a spot of breakfast aswell as taking some more medication, and the doctor had told AJ she was on the mend.

"Hi, sweetheart." Punk smiled, walking over to his daughter's bedside, "You feeling better today?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah. Much, daddy." Rebecca nodded, "Doctor said I'm getting better." She smiled as Punk nodded, glad to see her more upbeat and well, despite still being pale and tired looking, "Is that my colouring books?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I brought you some things to keep you busy. It might be a few more days until you can come home, so you know..." Punk shrugged. He'd also brought some clean pyjamas and some toiletries for her too.

"Can I colour in just now?" Rebecca smiled.

"Of course you can." Punk smiled, handing her over her books and some pencils whilst he exchanged eye contact with AJ for the first time since arriving in the room, watching her stand over in the corner silently watching him, "Colour that one in nice, I like that one. We can put it on the fridge." Punk pointed to the picture as Rebecca smiled and chose a pencil to start off with.

Punk then made his way over to AJ, folding his hands in his jean pockets and looking over at her, "I'm gonna look for a house." He said as she gulped, looking across at him and shaking her head, "I think this was a… a _huge_ mistake." He told her, "And maybe… maybe we were stuck on the illusion of being together again, just because I was there for you when you were in the accident." He shrugged, "But I'm pretty sure this isn't what's best for the kids right now. Especially Rebecca."

"So what's best for her is two different homes? Always moving around? Her parents not being able to be in the same room? That's what's best for her?" AJ shook her head, "So we had a fight, Phil. We work on it and we move on. Have you… Have you forgot how to be in a relationship?"

"We could. But I see this fight repeating itself everytime Rebecca takes a turn." He said, "I never came here with the intention to get back with you. And I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for that crash, and the realisation of how cold and lonely you were becoming, that you didn't intend to be with me again either." He said.

"I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?" She shook her head.

"It means the world. But my kids mean more-"

"How can you say that to me? After-After all we talked about, after everything I've been through. I fractured my damn skull and spine, and you stand here, look me in the eye, and tell me I don't matter to you!" She yelled as Rebecca lifted her head up, looking over at her parents, neglecting her book.

"You do matter." Punk said, "I just want to focus on my kids now." He said.

"Here we are again, Phil. Parting ways over something so stupid. Over a meaningless fight." She shook her head, "You aren't going to fight for me or give me a good enough reason?" She asked, "You just move to a different house, we live separate lives and that's it?" She asked as Punk shrugged.

"Yeah. For just now anyway." He said.

"But I need you. Please, don't make me beg you to stay-"

"You need me?"

"You know I need you, Phil! It might have took me a near death experience to realise, but you know now that I need you. Please don't go, please stay with me." She begged as Punk just shook his head.

"Trust me. This is better for everyone." He said as she folded her arms, looking up at him with teary eyes, not believing that he was really saying this. Was he purposely trying to hurt her? Of course he wasn't. But how could he possibly walk away when he knew how much she really did need him. Now more than ever. She still wasn't one hundred percent strong, and their daughter wasn't doing good. She needed him, and he knew that.

"I'm gonna go." Punk told her as she just ignored him, looking down at the ground as he walked away over to Rebecca.

"I'll be back to see you later, baby. I have to go." Punk told Rebecca who had sneakily ease dropped in on the conversation between her parents. She didn't really get what they were talking about, but she sensed the tension and anger between them.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"I gotta go see Harli and Nick, and I have some… other things I have to." He said.

"Oh ok. But can you bring me some more colouring in pencils when you come back, you brought the rubbish ones." She said as he smiled with a nod.

"I won't forget." He said, "You rest up, ok?" He smiled, pressing a kiss on her head, heading out of the room, glancing at AJ who purposely looked the opposite direction of him before he left the room.

AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair as she walked over to Rebecca.

"Mommy, did daddy make you upset? Why was he shouting?" Rebecca asked curiously as AJ sat down beside her.

"He did make me upset." AJ sighed, cupping her daughter's cheek, "But remember when it was just me, you, Nick and Harli?" She asked her as she nodded, "Well that wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, but I like daddy. Daddy gives me nice hugs and- and I like him." Rebecca said innocently. She didn't want her daddy to leave. Not that AJ was implying that to her, but she liked how they were right now. With her mother and father in the same room, happy.

"I know." AJ nodded, "But things are just going to be a little different now." AJ sighed, "It'll be ok." She said, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she rubbed her forehead from tiredness and exhaustion, letting Rebecca carry on with her drawings as she took a deep breath.

AJ knew Punk still loved her, and she still loved him. She questioned why he was doing this. Why he was making these rational decisions over a meaningless fight they could easily have sorted. He had blown everything out of proportion, and she assumed that it was the demanding father role to three children (one who is sick) as well as looking out for her. He'd gone from three years without anything, to having everything at once. Maybe things had just gotten too much for him.

But that did not give him the right to tell her she didn't matter. That was not fair. She didn't deserve that, and she knew he was better than that.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Punk is struggling. Wonder what will happen next. Review and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

AJ had left the hospital later in the day to go home and shower, and also see to her other two children. She had promised Rebecca that she would be back, and plus, a lovely nurse was looking after her in her room the entire time like AJ had requested, so she didn't feel too bad.

She got a cab back home as she couldn't drive yet again with her injuries, and even if she could, Punk had taken the car with no regard to her own transport.

She got home to the quiet house, assuming that Eve still had Nick and Harli at her house and was taking care of them until she contacted her. She knew Punk was in the house however, as the car was in the drive, and she could hear movements upstairs.

She walked into the bedroom, that she had hoped they could unify in again soon, but then realised he was gathering his things that he had collected over the past few months of being here. It wasn't much, but it was just things that got him by, and he was packing it all away.

"I don't think you're being very fair here." AJ folded her arms, looking across at him as he didn't think twice about looking up at her, "You're just- You're just upset, and you're finding it tough seeing Rebecca like this. In a few days, you're gonna realise you made a mistake."

"Is that what you done… when you left me? Did you realise a few days after that you had made a mistake?" Punk asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I did." AJ said.

"But you still continued to divorce me, take my kids from me, and refuse any contact from me what so ever." He said, "That. _That_ was your mistake." He said.

"And I don't want us to make the same mistake again." She said, "Please, don't go." She shook her head, "I'm still- I'm still struggling, and the kids want you here."

"I'm not leaving. I'm just moving out of here and getting my own place." He shrugged like it was meaningless, which hurt her even more. It was like he was just turning on her. Like something had switched off, and that loving, gentle, caring man she knew he was no longer existed.

"I want you here." AJ said, "I thought we were going to try and work this out. We were taking it slow." She sighed.

"Yeah? Well I'm just tired now, of always being the guy that was never here. I know nothing of Rebecca's illness, and somehow… somehow I feel guilty." He looked across at her, nothing but the bed in between them, "As if it's my fault I know nothing about her illness. But it was you who hid it from me. You hid all of them from me, and I'm here, looking like the runaway father." He said, "I'm not taking a back-seat to it anymore. And hadn't you been in the car accident, I don't think you'd have even realised how much you needed me." He shrugged with no emotion, "If you need a near death experience, to realise how much I loved you, and how much you needed me around, then what's the point? You should have- You should have realised it on your own." He sighed, picking up his back as she shook her head.

"I have realised it. Does it matter how or when I realised? Look, I need you, Phil. I need you now more than ever. Rebecca needs parents who can come together and be there for her. She… she doesn't need two homes, and two separate lives. She doesn't deserve that." AJ shook her head, "And neither do Nick or Harli."

"Well it's better than having two fucked up parents who can't stand in the same room as one another."

"Since when did we hate each other, Phil?" She asked him, standing in front of the bedroom door, not allowing him out of the room until she had said her peace.

"We don't." Punk said, "I'm just realising that, I never… I never came here to reconcile with you. I came here with the intention to see my kids again and be their father. That was it. And that night I came here, you didn't seem to want to patch things up with me anyway. And then you got yourself in the crash, and you realised how alone you really were, and when you were in need, you turned to me, because no one else was there-"

"Don't act like I used you, Phil!" AJ shouted, "I turned to you because I love you, and I finally realised how bad a mistake I made. We've talked about all of this."

"I'm not saying you used me, April. I'm saying that… I was the one that got off my couch and came to see you. Hadn't I not, you'd still be here, keeping my kids from me and going about your normal life. I still don't think you've realised how much you've taken from me of their lives." He said.

"Phil, I've said I'm sorry." AJ cried, "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it. Not when your daughter is ill, your son has been at near death, and your other daughter still doesn't want to look at you." He said.

"We can work on it. It's only been a few months-"

"It's nearly been a year." Punk said.

"Well we just have to have… a little patience." She shrugged.

"Don't talk to me about patience." He shook his head, "I was patient for three years."

"We can be patient together, build ourselves back up. Be there for our children. Together." She sighed, pressing her hands against his chest to fall into him, "Please, don't leave." She cried, resting her head onto his chest.

He stood still, making no contact with her body but allowing her to curl against his chest in a crying heap. It did hurt him to see her upset. His abrupt decisions weren't made because he no longer loved her or cared for, he'd just had enough. He didn't want to be those parents that stuck together for their kids. It wasn't fair on them, and it wasn't fair on the kids. Sometimes he believed that was all AJ was interested in, him being there as a shoulder to cry on regarding the children.

"I have to go." He told her as she looked up through her teary eyes, "I've found a place a few blocks from here, I'm gonna go check it out, see what numbers I'm dealing with." He said as she backed away ever so slightly, "Dean and Renee are coming over to help me move in. They're getting my things from Chicago transferred." He said, "I'd stay clear of them-"

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"Well… you aren't their favourite person. I'm sure you could accumulate Renee, but Dean has no interest in seeing you." He said, "You didn't just take my kids from me, you took them away from Dean. Nick and Dean were like brothers-"

"Are you trying to hurt me here?" She asked him.

"I'm just stating the truth." He shrugged, "The truth that I don't think you've came to terms with." He said.

"I have… Phil, I know what I done was wrong. I do." AJ said, "Please, just stay, and we can work something out."

"I have to go." Punk shook his head, "I'm gonna visit Rebecca later on tonight, and I'll pop round to see Nick and Harli too." He said, "Once I get my place sorted out, we can arrange a schedule or something for them to come stay with me some nights."

"No. I don't want you to take them from me." She shook her head.

"Hurts. Doesn't it?" He looked her in the eye, "I mean for a few nights at a time, or a weekend… I don't know, not three years anyway. Because that would just be torture. Wouldn't it?" He asked as she cried.

"Why are you being so horrible?" She shook her head.

"I'm not. I wish I hated you. I do." He said, "But I don't, I love you-"

"Then why are we-"

"Because it's for the best." He said, "Trust me."

He walked by her and out of the room, walking down the stairs and straight out of the house, leaving AJ collapsing down on the side of the bed, placing her hands in her hair as she sobbed loudly. Why had he turned such a dark corner all of a sudden?

At first she assumed it was just the fact that Rebecca had taken a little hiccup, but she was going to get better, he knew that, and then she figured it may just have been a heat of the moment fight they had, but he was really being serious. He really didn't want to try anymore with her. Why had he given up on her? She felt cold and alone again. She knew there was a reason she completely shut herself off from loving again. This was exactly it.

* * *

"Where do you want this, Punk?" Dean asked, a few days later, he and Renee having travelled over to Puerto Rico with their daughter Hannah, to help Punk move into his new home. Punk had kept Dean posted the full time he had been in Puerto Rico via text and phone call, and once telling him about the big bust up he and AJ had, and how he was moving out, Dean thought it was appropriate to go see Punk, and give him a helping hand. He was very surprised that he and AJ had gotten together, and he could have predicted that it was only because of AJ's car accident that she had began to lean on Punk's shoulder for comfort again, and realised that she needed him.

"Just sit it over there, Dean. I can move things around when you guys leave." He said.

He had been visiting Rebecca at night in hospital whilst AJ visited her during the day. He had also been going round to the house to see Nick and Harli whilst AJ stayed upstairs the entire time, refusing to see him or speak to him. He knew she'd be like this.

But today, Rebecca had gotten home, which meant the hospital couldn't hid them from each other anymore, he'd have to see AJ a whole lot more, and he had to organise some sort of schedule with her, of when he could have the kids stay with him. His house was nearly set up. It was pretty small and basic, and unfortunately, Rebecca and Harli had to share a room, but it was a big enough room for the both of them. He could only afford a three bedroom with his income.

"Are you going over to see her tonight?" Dean asked whilst Renee was making Hannah a sandwich in the kitchen, after asking Punk of course if it was ok to do so, which it totally was.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, taking his cubs hat from his head and running his hand over his hair, "You don't think I'm being harsh, do you?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course not. You're right, what you said, about her not realising the damage she actually done by taking the kids from you." Dean shook his head, "You have every right to focus on them, and only them." He said.

"I just… well, I guess I feel a little bad. She still hasn't got her full strength back, and looking after the three kids isn't all that easy."

"Well she would have got by doing it without you here, wouldn't she have?" Dean said as Punk just shrugged, "Let's face it, man. This is where you'd be if that crash hadn't happened. This was your initial plan anyway, to come here and get the kids back in your life."

"I still love her though, don't I?" Punk said as Dean nodded.

"I know you do. But you gotta let her go. Too much has happened. If she really cared about your feelings, she would never have left in the first place." He said, "Look, we gotta shoot for our flight. But we'll be back in a few weeks to visit, maybe… see the kids." Dean shrugged as Punk smiled, placing his hat back on his head. He knew Dean had been desperate to see the growth in Punk's kids, especially Nick who Dean had played second father to since he was born.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Punk nodded, "Thanks, man." He smiled as he hugged his friend goodbye and also said goodbye to Renee and Hannah who gave him a warm hug. She had missed her Uncle Punk whilst he had been over here in Puerto Rico.

Just as they were heading out to the car, old worlds collided and AJ had pulled up in a cab with all three of the kids (she still couldn't drive) by her side with little backpacks with them. As soon as she noticed Dean and Renee leaving the house, her heart skipped a beat, as well as noticing the small little girl with them who was just a year or less younger than Rebecca was.

Everyone stood still. Dean looked straight past AJ and to the kids, surprised to see that Nick and Harli hadn't really changed, apart from growing in height and maturing a little. Rebecca of course was a complete mystery, as she was just a baby when he used to see her on a daily basis.

"Go get your dad." AJ told Nick and Harli as she lifted Rebecca up into her arms, struggling a little from her back pain she still got, shutting the cab door and walking on down the pathway with her head down.

"N-Nick." Dean said softly, but the eight year old flew past him without even acknowledging him one bit, along with Harli who followed her brother into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked, "I was gonna come to you." He said whilst Dean turned his focus to AJ, glaring at her as she caught eyes on to him.

"We'll see you soon, Punk." Dean said, walking by AJ as he took his daughter's hand, Renee following who gave AJ nothing but a small smile, leaving in their rented car as AJ finally took a deep breath. She felt like everyone despised her existence.

"I thought you'd want them for the night." She just shrugged as he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Punk nodded, going along with it as he let her in.

"Hi, daddy." Rebecca smiled tiredly as AJ placed her on the couch. She was still pale and tired, and on heavy medication, but doing much better. In fact, it was she who requested to go see her father, and of course Nick piped in too.

"Hi, princess." Punk smiled, turning his attention back to AJ, "I'm sorry about the mess, I've just sort of, got everything into the house." Punk said.

"It's ok… Oh, if you aren't ready or the house isn't finished I can take them back home. They just… wanted to see you. Life with mom is a lot more boring for them now." She said truthfully as he just sighed.

"That isn't true." He told her, "Upstairs is all ok, so they can stay here tonight. Might even get Nick to help me move a few things." He shrugged with a smile as AJ just nodded.

"Ok, well be careful." She asked him, walking over to her children to say her goodbyes to them, telling them she'd see them tomorrow when she picked them up. Not that she wanted to be all alone tonight, but Rebecca wanted to see her dad as did Nick, and Harli was curious to see this new house that her mother had mentioned.

She hated the idea of the kids having two different homes, but it was what Punk wanted. He had made his feelings extremely clear.

"Will you be ok?" Punk asked her as he walked her out.

"What does that matter to you?" She asked him as he just frowned.

"I still care about you. April, I still love you. This is killing me. But-"

"It's for the best." She finished, "But what is the best?" She asked him as he stared at her. It was incredibly hard to see her so upset, but he wanted time with his children. He'd done his part with helping her. He'd helped her in the hospital, he'd been there for her to cry, he'd helped her dress herself, cook for her, cleaned the house for her and kept things in order for her. But now he had realised that all of that shouldn't have been necessary for her to admit her feelings to him. She was still way too cold and vulnerable, and he believed it was best they put all their focus into being parents. Separately.

"I'll keep them safe, at least… at least you can rest easy. Maybe having some days off from them won't be all that bad." He said.

"They're my children. Days without them are torturous." She said, "But it's for the best." She repeated, almost mocking him without intention.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I think that's your cab." He said, noticing a black car pull up in front of his new home. Hearing the kids screaming and yelling with excitement from inside almost warmed him, but he knew it was tearing AJ apart, and he couldn't deny it broke his heart.

"I'll pick them up tomorrow then." She told him as he nodded, "Make sure Rebecca takes her medication before bed and in the morning after her breakfast. Otherwise she won't have a good night sleep. Everything is in their little back packs they have." She told him as he nodded with a polite smile, watching her slowly walk away down the gateway to the house and straight into the car.

"Where to, Miss?" The taxi driver asked politely whilst AJ watched Punk walk into the house and shut the door, staring through the opened window (no curtains had been put up yet) as he had Nick lifted up, smiling as he spun him around, hearing their laughter through the opened living room window.

"Um… the nearest bar." AJ said, turning away and sinking down.

"No specific one?" The cab driver asked her.

"No. Any will do."

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, AJ. That isn't the answer. Wonder what is going to happen now. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the support! Love you guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

AJ woke up the next morning, looking desperately for her clothes as she wandered around the unknown bedroom in silence. Her memory was lost from that happenings of last night, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what had went on. She didn't just land in a stranger's bed without greeting the stranger.

"Leaving so soon."

She jumped out her skin in the midst of picking up her t-shirt from the floor, having already gotten her jeans on, both items on the floor spread out equally.

"I eh… I have to get back home." She told the man, watching as he nodded.

"Kids?" He asked as she tilted her head, "What? You don't remember telling me your full life story at that bar last night?" The man chuckled, "I could have sworn you only had three drinks." He said.

"I'm on heavy medication. I shouldn't be- I shouldn't be drinking." She said. She didn't class herself as a drinker anyway, but something about having no kids to look after and being at breaking point felt appropriate to drown her sorrows in a drink at a local bar. She didn't intend for this to happen however, and she didn't intend to not remember a thing.

"Oh, yeah. The crash." The man nodded.

"How long was I talking to you last night?" AJ asked with confusion.

"Until the bar threw us out." He laughed, reaching for his boxers and sliding them on, "I can't tempt you to some sort of breakfast. Maybe a paracetamol for your head?" He said, noticing she had been carrying heavy eyes and a frowning face with her, as if her head was heavy on her shoulders. It was obvious to see this girl wasn't used to waking up in a stranger's bed with a hangover.

"So I told you I had three kids and an ex husband, and you still slept with me?" She shook her head.

"Why the tone of surprise?" The man laughed, "Do you uh… do you remember my name?" He asked curiously but with a smile as AJ stared across at him.

"I-I want to say John." AJ eased with hope.

"Jeff." The man laughed as AJ went red, "Don't worry." Jeff smiled, "I really can't interest you in breakfast. Not even coffee?" He asked as AJ shook her head.

"I don't want to waste any more of your time. I clearly already ruined your night last night. And I do have to get back to pick my kids up." She said as he nodded.

"Am I allowed to ask you for your number?" Jeff asked as AJ ran her hands through her hair awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, "But, no." She shook her head, "I'm not looking for anything. I just- I got carried away with myself." She shook her head.

"I actually enjoyed talking to you. Don't feel guilty." He told her with a smile.

"You enjoyed talking to a mom of three about how alone she feels? Woah, you must have boring conversations." She laughed, "I appreciate you being kind, and the breakfast offer is nice, but I really do have to go." She told him.

"Ok. And for future reference, you seemed to be in… some sort of pain last night." He said awkwardly with an edgy feature, "I really hope I didn't hurt you or-"

"Don't worry. It's just my back. The crash, you know." She said as he nodded. He did know. Because apparently she had talked to him about her entire life last night, and she couldn't even remember one thing. She was sure it would come to her soon.

"I figured." Jeff nodded, "Well, get home safe." He told her, walking her out of the bedroom in his apartment and to the front door, "You're sure I can't get that number?" He asked genuinely.

She supposed it could have been worse. She could have woke to a drugged up, socio-path killer. This man seemed sweet, and a terrific listener. She wasn't feeling all that bad about spending the night with him. Anyway… her relationship status was single again.

"Oh, alright." She shrugged, taking out her phone and giving him her number, "But I… I can't promise you anything." She told him as she took her phone back and put it in her jean pocket, "Thank you… for, well mostly for making sure no one took advantage of a crying drunk girl in a bar." She said as he laughed.

"I think you'll find it was me who took advantage of you." He said as she smiled.

"Better you than some killer or… kidnapper." She said as he laughed.

"How do you know I'm not either of those?" He played as she smiled. Was she flirting? Really? She assumed in a situation like this, she'd be feeling completely guilty. But this man didn't deserve her guilt. He was lovely, and not too shabby looking either. Thousands of tattoo's, long hair tied back in a bun, a charming smile. And he really had listened to her all night last night, didn't he?

"Gut instinct." She shrugged, "Ok, I really do have to go." She told him, opening up the front door, "Thank you… I… I had a nice night, I think." She said, not knowing what was appropriate to say, she hadn't ever been in a situation like this.

"You were crying the full night." He said, "You sure?" He smiled.

"Happy tears?" She questioned as he shrugged.

"You tell me." He said, "I guess, I'll give you a call or text." He said as she nodded with a smile.

"O-Ok." She said, "Goodbye, John." She began walking out of the door.

"Jeff." He corrected.

"Right, sorry." She said, mentally kicking herself, "Jeff." She pointed at him, "Goodbye." She smiled, walking down the apartment block stairs and out of sight as he headed back into his apartment with a smile. For such an emotional girl, he really didn't want to let her go this morning.

* * *

"Mommy!" Rebecca squealed, running out into the hallway of her father's house to greet her mother, still in her pyjamas as she had been lazing up on the couch watching TV with her brother and sister whilst her father continued to sort his new house out, working around the kids.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, crouching down and embracing her daughter, planting a kiss on her head, "How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm good, mommy. We're watching TV." She told her mother, running back into the living room as AJ followed, walking into the living room which had gotten fixed up since she was there yesterday. It looked much more homier. The curtains were hanging now, the TV was in place and the couches were in place along with additional furniture. The house was looking good.

"Hey." Punk walked in from the kitchen, having been clearing up from breakfast whilst the kids watched TV. He'd had a great night in with the kids, although it was strange to be with them without AJ since the past few months, they had been together as a family. Which was a little disappointing, but this was what he wanted.

"Hi." AJ forced a smile, "Everyone ok?" AJ asked, looking over to Harli and Nick who both nodded.

"We had pizza for dinner last night." Nick said with excitement.

"And we had it on the floor. Like a picnic." Harli told her mother with a smile as AJ glanced at Punk with confusion.

"We ate on the floor because everything was sort of… all over the place still." He shrugged as she nodded, "They digged it. Didn't you guys?" He asked as they all smiled, "And yeah, Rebecca's had both dozes of her medication, and she got a good sleep, didn't you, baby?" He asked her as she smiled.

"Daddy's room for me has a comfy bed, mommy. Me and Harli share a room. And everything is pink!" She squealed as Punk smiled.

"That's wonderful." AJ smiled.

She hated how the kids didn't really know the significance yet of having two parents living in different houses. They all thought it was exciting, but no doubt when in their teens they would resent both AJ and Punk for putting them through such torture. But this was what was best apparently. She would no longer fight Punk on it. His feelings seemed no more for her, and he looked like he had just given up on them as a couple.

"So what did you do with your night?" Punk asked AJ, walking into the kitchen as she followed politely to indulge in the conversation.

"Oh, you know." She shrugged as he looked in her eyes, "Just lay on the couch missing my babies." She lied as he smiled.

"Well, they're all yours now." He said, "I can… I can pick Nick and Harli up from school tomorrow, if you like." Punk said.

"Eh… yeah, that would be good. Seeing as I still can't drive." She pointed out.

"And listen, if you need anything from the store or what not, just give me a shout." He told her, "It must be a real bummer not being able to drive." He said as she nodded.

"It is. Hopefully at my next check-up I get the thumbs up. Although I don't really know if I could get in the driver's seat of a car again." She admitted with fear.

"Oh, you'll be alright. Just a little rusty, and maybe concentrate more on the crossroads." He said as she nodded, not appreciating his tone of sarcasm over something that genuinely scared her.

"This place is looking nice." She told him with a smile as he nodded, putting the kitchen towel down as he looked around the open spaced kitchen.

"Yeah, it is. I never thought myself as a handy man, but hey." He smiled.

"It looks good." She nodded, "And the kids seem to love their rooms." She said.

"It was the least I could do. I want them to feel at home here too. I don't want this to be their second home. I want it to be just… another home they have. You know?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Well they seem to love it, so I wouldn't worry so much. Even Harli was smiling." She said as Punk nodded.

"I know. I'm really glad she liked it." Punk nodded with a proud smile, "All their stuff is packed back in their back packs. They're all good to go." He said, "And I'll get Nick and Harli tomorrow, yeah?" He asked as they walked back into the living room.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "Thanks." She said.

"It's no problem." He smiled.

Things seemed a little more relaxed now. It seemed like AJ had calmed down and wasn't shutting herself off like he thought she would. Her head was kept high and she was still carrying on, which he was proud of. He still wanted to be civil with her of course, but he was ready to let her go and focus on his kids. Well… at least that's what he thought.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had taken the kids back to her house, one of their now two homes, and before she knew it, it was bath and bedtime, and she was tucking them into bed to say her good-nights. She loved that they enjoyed staying with Punk, but it also made her feel like they were somewhat forgetting about her, but they weren't. Nick hugged her just as tight and Harli and Rebecca still requested a story from her. They were still her babies that loved her. It made her think that she and Punk could part ways and do this. Maybe it wasn't what she wanted, but maybe she didn't want to think about Punk anymore.

She eventually got into her own bed, laying down when her phone vibrated on the night-stand. She picked it up and looked at the text she had received, not noticing herself smiling as she read the text from her friend from last night.

 _Ok. So I'm not really a killer or kidnapper. How do you fancy going out one night you're free from the kids? Only this time maybe there will be less crying and reflecting… and maybe less drink for you. Let me know._

 _Jeff._

She smiled, resting her phone down on her stomach as she realised for the first time in a long time, she was smiling without having to imagine or even so much think about Punk.

* * *

 **A/N: New character, hello! At least Mr. Hardy seems nice. I wonder how Punk will react to this. Review and let me know what you're thinking!**


	23. Chapter 23

"So they've um… had their dinner. Everything they need is… well, everything is here now, isn't it? But they still brought their back packs with them anyway." AJ muttered, standing in the doorway to Punk's house, a few weeks later after he had moved in.

Punk had gone out and bought the kids some new clothes and different toys to stay at his house. He didn't want them to feel like they were just having sleepovers with him. He wanted them to have their own set of things over here. He wanted them to feel at home, and he felt like all three of them were really starting too.

"Has Rebecca finished her medication off?" Punk asked AJ who nodded.

"Yeah. And she's back to doing her exercises again, so make sure she does them." She told him.

Rebecca had gotten much better in the surpassing weeks regarding her infection, and was back to her normal, energetic self again. It was wonderful to see.

"Yes, ma'am." Punk smiled. He and AJ had been getting on in a civil manner. Whether it was lowkey conversations whilst dropping the kids off or picking them up. Or if it was a phone call or text to reschedule their routine. They were getting on, and AJ didn't feel as hopeless as she thought she would have.

She had been given the go ahead to drive again, and also had some exercises of her own to do to strengthen her muscles back up. She was also doing terrific, and any normal person would never have guessed she was in such a critical state just a few short months ago.

"You uh… you look a little, dressed up for a night into yourself." Punk admitted, noticing she had a spot of make-up, her hair looked finely straightened as if she had just done it before coming out, and she was wearing a blouse that was a little more revealing and fancy than the average vest shirt.

"I..." She looked up at him, "I have a date." She told him as he chuckled, his laugh fading once he realised it was no joke.

"A date?" He shook his head, "As in… you're going out with another guy?" He asked as she folded her arms.

"Yes, that tends to be what a date is." She said, "I've been seeing him for a few weeks now. Not that it's any of your business." She added in as he smirked.

"Well it is my business, if you plan on having him around my kids, which… I don't think I'm ok with. I'd like to meet him first." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"You're unbelievable." She said, "What I do in my spare time, as in… when I'm not with you, which is pretty much all of the time… is nothing to do with you." She said, "All you need to know, is he is wonderful and treats me well." She said as he cringed and turned away.

"Why would I need to know that?" Punk asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you'd get worried that I was being played with." She shrugged, "But like I said… none of your business." She said, "Goodnight, Phil." She turned away, her hair brushing against his chest as she turned and walked away, a gust of her perfume knocking him back a little as he watched her walk away into her car, driving away with a smile on her face.

"Jeez." Punk shut the door over, running his hand over his hair and walking into the living room where the kids were.

Rebecca and Harli sat on the floor with their colouring in books, discussing what colours would look best where, Harli giving her little sister a helping hand to stay in the lines, whilst Nick lay up on the couch watching TV.

A few weeks? She'd being seeing a guy for a few weeks? Which meant she had clearly moved on from him pretty quickly. He didn't know how to feel about her being with another man. Was it hypocritical to be jealous when he was the one that asked for them to part?

"Hey..." Punk sat down beside his son who glanced over to his father tiredly, "Has mom had any… new friends over?" Punk asked curiously as Nick sat up from slouching on the couch.

"This guy." Nick shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Do you know his name? What does he look like? Is he big?" Punk rambled as Nick stared up at him, not understanding such rushed language.

"I don't know. He just came by one time to drop something off. Had arms like you." Nick said.

"What? Tattoo's?" Punk asked, "Or the muscles?" He smirked as Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Tattoo's." Nick said, "You don't have muscles." He laughed, shaking his head as Punk pushed him over playfully, "Hey." Nick laughed.

"Ok, so he has tattoo's… what else?" Punk asked.

"Long hair. But it was tied back." Nick shrugged, "I don't know I was tired." He shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"Ok, alright." Punk patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, "Hey, you guys want some Ice-Cream?" Punk asked them all, "I have all your favourite flavours." He told them.

"Strawberry?" Rebecca turned her head, standing up to her feet.

"All the strawberry in the world." He smiled, "C'mon." He told them, heading out into the kitchen to scoop some Ice-Cream in their bowls for them, trying to ignore the fact that his ex wife, the woman he still loved to death, was out having a great night with some other man.

* * *

"So it's Harli that has the different dad… right?" Jeff asked as AJ nodded, staring across from him in a small yet warm restaurant, "You must have been young when you had her." He said.

"I was." AJ nodded, "Young, scared and stupid." She chuckled lightly, "At a time, it was just me and her." She admitted.

"Does she not see her father?" Jeff asked.

One thing AJ really admired and loved about Jeff, was he really took interest in every thing she told him. Even the stupid things. She knew how rare it was to find a man who was a good listener. She'd enjoyed these randomly plotted dates here and there for the past few weeks. It was new and exciting. She forgot what it felt like to be nervous to head out to a date.

"No." AJ shook her head, "He isn't something I really like talking about." She admitted, suddenly feeling a chill in the air as she hugged her arms.

"I wouldn't judge you." Jeff shook his head, "But if you don't feel comfortable-"

"He raped me." AJ muttered, "And I got pregnant." She shrugged as he frowned, not knowing what to say or how to respond. His heart went out to her. It really did, and she could see that in his sincere eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"What to say?" AJ finished for him, "It's alright, I don't expect you to say anything." She said, "Let's… let's talk about something else. What about you, have you had any luck in past relationships?" She asked, wanting to exit the awkward conversation.

"No. I mean… sure, I've dated, been in a few long-term relationships, but it's been nothing serious. I guess I just haven't found the one." He shrugged.

"The one." AJ repeated in a whisper, "I don't think there's 'the one' for everyone." She said as he laughed.

"You haven't found him then, obviously." Jeff said as she smiled.

What felt weird, was that she wasn't even thinking of Punk. Well, she was thinking of him, but only thinking about how unbelievably right it felt to not be with him, and to be with this pleasant man on this warm night. Maybe the reason behind Punk coming back, wasn't because they were meant to get back together, but because she was now given the freedom to go out and meet new people whilst he was looking after the kids.

Call her crazy, but she was actually enjoying her date and already thinking about going home with Jeff, not that it'd be a first. She hadn't felt this way since she met Punk all those years ago. It felt strange. But it felt good.

* * *

Later on, Punk was in the midst of tucking Rebecca and Harli into their beds. Nick had already passed out in his bed like usual. The girls always tended to need more affection… no, Rebecca always tended to need more affection when being tucked into bed.

"Why don't mommy and you don't be together now?" Rebecca asked as Punk was over at Harli's bed, bringing the covers up over her and tucking her in to sleep. Rebecca sat up in her bed, crossed leg, holding on to her blanket as nothing but the night light on the night-stand shone in the room. Harli looked up at her father, waiting on an answer also.

"Well..." Punk walked over to Rebecca, sliding her down into her bed and bring the duvet up over her. They'd just finished doing her exercises, and he was surprised she was still bright enough to ask questions, "Mommy and daddy want different things. But we're… we're still friends." He assured Rebecca, "Just because we don't stay together or we don't look after you together, doesn't mean we aren't your mom and dad." He told them, "Mommy and daddy will always love you. No matter who gets in the way." He told them, referring to AJ's new friend that he was still a little jealous of.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Harli asked as Punk shook his head.

"No. We didn't have a fight. We just… talked about what was best for you guys. Because that's all we want, and this… this was what we came to. You guys staying with me here, and also staying with your mom at your other home." Punk said.

"Is mommy happy?" Rebecca asked, resting her cheek on her pillow as she lay on her side, looking up at Punk who stood still, looking down at the ground and nodding.

"Yeah." He said, to his own dismay, "Yeah. I think she is." He said, not realising until now that someone was actually out making his ex wife happy. He always thought that'd be his job. He didn't know how to feel. He felt guilty that was for sure. Guilty for telling his ex wife he didn't want them to try at being a couple anymore. Because now she was off being someone else's date, and to answer his daughter's simple yet important question, it looked like she was happy. Without him.

"Are you happy?" Harli asked her father, breaking him out of his daze as he looked between them both.

"As long as I have you two and Nick, I'm the happiest guy on the planet." He smiled to them, "Now no giggling or staying up late. You guys aren't sharing a room to plan evil tricks on your brother. Get some sleep, ok?" He told them both as they nodded with smiles.

He left the room, walking into his own bedroom and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair with a deep sigh.

April was happy. She was off being someone else's sweetheart, and she was happy, without him even so much creeping into the picture. He couldn't help but feel angry, and jealous and upset, all at the same time. But he felt like he had no right. This was what he wanted. Wasn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: Little bit of jealous, what a surprise ;) Stay tuned for more coming soon. Review and let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

"How was your date?" Punk asked AJ after spending a reasonable time avoiding it, watching as she poured herself a glass of water in his kitchen whilst the kids got their things together to head to their mom's for the night.

"It was nice." AJ told him, "Why?"

"Did you get home safe?" He asked politely.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "He walked me right to my bedroom. Can you believe it?" She smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Back feeling back to normal then, I take it?" He asked her as she smiled with a nod.

"You could say that." She smiled as he smirked back.

But beneath his smirk, his blood was sizzling without him even realising it. Had she really been screwing this guy, as well as 'dating' him? Well… he supposed that's what dates normally lead to. But oh how it angered him that some other man had been touching her.

"Kids been ok?" She asked.

"Great." Punk smiled, "So when do I get to meet this guy?" He asked with folded arms.

"Who says you have to meet him at all?" AJ asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you're gonna want him to play step-dad, and I mean… I'm cool with that, I just want to know the guy who's gonna be partially taking care of my kids. Is that so wrong?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Well nothing is serious right now. It's just a few scattered dates here and there." She said, "And you can take my word for it, he's a good guy."

"I'm afraid I can't, because you, my loving, sweet, ex wife… are easily lead on-"

"Excuse me." She gasped.

"And believe it or not, I still care about you." He told her sincerely, the joking in his voice fading as he turned serious, "I really just want to make sure you're ok."

And she appreciated his concern. But she could handle herself and the own problems she got into. And plus, Jeff wasn't a problem.

"I appreciate that." She smiled sweetly, "I do. But… I'm ok. Really." She told him, "You wanted to move on and part ways, and this is what we're doing."

"I know, but please don't be with this guy just to I don't know, hurt me or spite me." He said.

"I'm not. I really do like him. He's sweet, he listens to me, he understands me, he has patience with me."

"Patience for what?" Punk asked.

"Well, I highly doubt mom of three isn't going to respond to his late night booty calls. Is she?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Mom of three and booty calls should not be in the same sentence." He told her, "Ever." He said as she laughed.

"I guess you're right." She chuckled, "No, but really. I'm ok. In fact, I'm actually happy. Maybe… maybe you were right all along. Maybe it wasn't going to work with us. Maybe the wounds are just… too deep." She shrugged.

"Maybe." Punk muttered as their silence was broken and the kids came running down the stairs ready to go and say goodbye to their father.

It was a lot of moving around they didn't understand, but right now they enjoyed having two homes and two bedrooms. Whether in a few years they'd feel the same was a mystery.

* * *

Punk had taken on a late night shift last minute down at the shop he worked at. It wasn't like he had the kids tonight, and he didn't actually mind working as much as he thought he would. The shop tended not to be busy later on anyway.

He was just going around his normal business, getting stock from the back for different orders, moving around some things and making up some displays around the shop itself, when a young woman walked through the door, her face painting many pictures in his head that he couldn't quite remember. He knew he'd seen her somewhere, he just… couldn't figure where, or when for that matter.

"Can I help you?" Punk wandered over to her as she was looking at the tyres in the corner of the shop, "Looking for a specific kind."

"Um… yeah, actually." The girl took no notice to the man, pulling out a crumpled up bit of paper that she had a brand name written on from her brother, "My brother wrote it down here, I can't pronounce-" She paused in the middle of handing it to him as she looked up at him, "Phil?"

Punk cringed, feeling even worse now that she had clearly remembered him, "Brie." She pointed to herself, "We were in the same station a few years back. Overseas." She reminded him as he mentally kicked himself for not remembering. He knew she looked familiar.

"I had a hard time placing you there." Punk admitted, "It's so good to see you again… what-what are you doing out here?" He asked. He remembered countless times that Brie had stitched him up after night raids upon night raids. She was a good fighter and had all the skills to be in the military. If they hadn't both been married at the time, he would have predicted they'd have gotten along really well.

"My brother lives here." She told him, "I came out to visit him."

"With your husband?" Punk asked her as she stuck her empty ring finger up.

"What husband?" She smiled casually as he frowned with a nod, taking his hand and noticing his own empty ring finger, "And apparently, what wife?" She said as he smiled with a nod.

"Yeah. What good is marriage, huh?" He smiled to her.

"What about your kids?" Brie asked. She was surprised how well she remembered Punk. In fact, she remembered both Punk and Dean very well. They were the jokers. They kept everyone going when they were missing their family. They'd picked her up many times when she had fallen. Literally and figuratively.

"That's actually why I moved out here. AJ moved here with them." He said, "So I wanted to get closer, you know… be the best dad I can be." He said, missing out the part where his ex wife had taken his kids from him for three years, refusing any sort of contact.

"Good for you. It's nice to see you doing so well." Brie smiled, "What'd you say you help me find this tyre?" She asked with a smile as he nodded, taking the paper and knowing which tyre it was she was after.

"So, what happened with you and your… ex?" He asked as he looked through the tyres as she watched.

"Oh, nothing that's worth talking about. Just the usual. We became distant. Money issues. Always fighting." She shrugged, "We just lost our spark." She told him as he hauled the tyre she was looking for over to the counter as she followed.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He said, "How long are you in Puerto Rico for?" He asked as he ran the tyre price through the till as she handed over money.

"I'm in no hurry to get back, that's all I'm saying." She smiled, "And I take it you live here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I miss the states, I do. But there's something about this place that's pretty beautiful."

"Isn't that just the essence of your ex wife not far from you?" She smirked as he laughed.

"Yeah, right." He laughed with her, watching as her laugh faded and she smiled to the ground, "We should uh… catch up more. There's some decent coffee shop's around here." He told her as she smiled.

"Are you asking me out for coffee?" She smiled up at him as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I am." He nodded, "If you'd like."

"I would like that, yes." Brie said, "I'm free tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok. What about the shop across the road? Say, 2pm?" He asked her as she nodded with a casual smile.

"Yeah. Sounds nice." She said with a warm spirit. She hated moments like these. She couldn't tell if this was him asking her out for some friendly coffee, or some friendly coffee with some extra baggage. Either way, she was willing to go for it. He was a nice man, and it sounded great to catch up with him again after being overseas with him for months at a time a few years ago.

"I'll help you out with this." He told her, carrying the tyre out of the shop and to her car as she followed behind. He was a gentleman. She remembered from back with the military. He was always stepping in front of her, pulling her out of danger, being there to shield himself for her. She remembered alright. And it seemed like nothing had changed. Just a little less grenades and bullets.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled, "It was nice to see you again." She smiled as he nodded.

"It was. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, opening her car door as she got in, starting the engine as he watched her drive away.

So what if his ex wife was dating some guy. What if he wanted to take a pretty girl out to coffee? There were no rules because they weren't together anymore. In fact, his jealousy and anger was no more over his ex's new found friend. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, new character number 2! (Even though she was in the first story) Hope you guys are sticking at the story even though our favourite couple are separated. Something is telling me they will find their way back to one another, but not as quick or easy as you think ;) Stay tuned for more and tell me what you think by leaving a review! Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry for the unusual wait in update. Life took over and I haven't had a spare minute to sit down and write a new chapter. Thanks for being patient and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So where are the kids right now?" Brie smiled as Punk arrived back to the table in the small coffee shop. It was late on afternoon, going into dinner time, and he was at his arranged coffee meet-up with Brie. He'd spent the morning with the kids and took them to school, but AJ had picked them up and was having them for the night. He assumes she wasn't off on one of her little dates tonight. What a shame.

"They're with AJ." Punk said, "I guess we have a fair schedule with them. We're able to come to terms with when they stay with us, you know." He said as Brie nodded.

"That's good." Brie smiled, "I'm sure it will benefit the kids a lot that you can both be civil. I mean, my parents couldn't stand in the same room as each other when I was growing up." She said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Punk sighed.

"But there's no tension between you guys, right?" Brie asked.

"No, well… she's dating some other guy. I can't tell if it's to rub it in my face, or if she's actually… moving on." He said with disbelief.

"What's more scarier?" She smiled, "You still have feelings for her?" Brie asked timidly, raising her coffee to her lips and sipping on it slowly. She hadn't came to meet Punk with the intention of anything happening, but there was definitely something in the air.

"She's the mother of my kids. My- My ex wife. I still love her and care about her. But if she is moving on, I should too, shouldn't I?" He asked her as she shrugged.

"If you want to." Brie said, "But you don't have to get with someone, just because she has." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know, I'm all about my kids right now. They're the main focus." Punk said as Brie smiled.

"It's lovely to see how much you care about them." Brie smiled, "When I hinted to Bryan about having a baby, it was all… Oh, Brie we don't have the money. Oh, Brie we aren't ready. Oh, Brie we don't have time for a baby." Brie shook her head, "He completely forgot that babies just need love and a home." She said as he smiled.

"They do cost me a fortune, though." Punk joked as Brie laughed, "I'm kidding." He stopped joking and looked over to her as she looked away from him, "It's ok to miss him you know." He said.

"I really don't want to miss him." Brie said, "But I do." She nodded.

"It's just gonna take some time." He nodded to her, "I guess it's good you came out here for some time away."

"Yeah. It's so beautiful out here. Everything seems at peace. I could understand why AJ wanted to move out here with the kids." Brie said.

"Yeah. I think she moved to be closer to her parents, although, she actually hasn't spoke much about them come to think about it." He thought, "But yeah, it's safe and secure. Not like the old Chicago streets the kids would have had to grow up on." He said.

"That's right, you're a Chicago boy." Brie remembered with a smile, "How long have you been here then?" She asked.

"Just around a year now." He told her, "I do miss it. Sound of the trains. Being able to order take-out at 3am. Falling asleep to sirens." He chuckled to his own dismay, "Yeah. Much better out here." He laughed.

"What about the rest of your family?" Brie asked.

"Well, it's just my mom now." He said, "Never had a dad, and my sister… she passed away just before I came back to the military a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brie apologised.

"Don't be." Punk said, "These things… they happen." Punk said, "Enough of me, what about you? You said you were here visiting your brother?"

* * *

"Yeah, get your hands right in. Make sure the bottoms are fully covered." AJ smiled, watching over the kids at the kitchen table, an old mat spread over the wooden furniture whilst they splatted their painted hands over paper. She figured they pass some time whilst the dinner cooked. This was their idea.

"Look, mommy. My hands are the smallest." Rebecca compared her hand-prints to her brother and sisters.

"You _are_ the smallest." Nick remarked like a typical big brother, looking down at his little sister who stuck her tongue out at him playfully and continued with her paintings.

"Mommy, can we put these on the fridge when we are done?" Harli asked her mother who nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure I can find some room, yeah." She smiled, watching them as they happily enjoyed themselves.

It felt so good to be back on her feet again, and feeling close to her normal self. Her body would never feel the same, she was told that from the doctors themselves. And she was on medication for life with her head, but she was still afforded this wonderful life with her children. She hadn't got lost to the tragic accident she was in, and she was never taking this life for granted ever again. She couldn't even think about a life without her children. No life at all.

The door suddenly went as she got lost in her children's happiness, bringing her out of her daydream, "You guys stay here, no messing around." She told them, walking out of the kitchen and to the front door to see who it was, something told her it would be Punk, but she was wrong.

"Jeff." AJ smiled.

"Hey." Jeff nodded.

"I uh… I have the kids tonight, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, no it's ok. I just came by to drop a few things off that you've left behind at my apartment." He said, handing her over a bag as she looked inside, grinning to herself.

"You were worried incase I didn't have any other underwear to wear?" She smiled up at him as he laughed.

"Yeah. That's exactly what it was." Jeff laughed, "Or maybe it was just an excuse to see you." He shrugged as she smiled, turning her attention back into the kids who were creating a lot of noise, no doubt messing around with one another, "Hands full?" He asked.

"Pretty much. They're uh… they're painting right now. I didn't realise the chicken I'm making them took longer than expected, so-"

"So you decided to let them splash around with paint until it was ready?" Jeff asked with a grin.

"Yeah, come to think about it… I should have just stuck on a dvd." She laughed at her own mistake, suddenly feeling a light shove out the way as Rebecca had made her way out to the front door.

"I thought it was daddy, mommy." Rebecca looked up at AJ, suddenly shying behind her a little now that she noticed there was a stranger at the door.

"You're going to stay with daddy tomorrow. Remember? He said he was going to take you all out for the night." She reminded her daughter who nodded, hearing her suddenly whisper and tug on her leg.

"Who is that?" Rebecca whispered, to which Jeff could still hear, smiling at such adorableness.

"He's just… a friend of mommy's." AJ smiled down to her, "Why don't you go back in, I'll be in, in a minute." She told her daughter who nodded, scurrying away back into the house.

"She's cute." Jeff nodded, "I better let you get back to the kids." He said, "I'll text or call-"

"Why don't you come in." AJ said without thought, "There's plenty of dinner to go around, and the kids are bound to love you." She smiled as he slid his hands into his jean pockets.

"I don't wanna… break any boundaries with you and your ex husband." Jeff said, "He might not be ok with me near his kids, and I don't-"

"Who made him in charge?" AJ shook her head, "I'm their mom, I'm saying you can come in. Ok?" She smiled as he nodded.

"Ok, ma'am." Jeff laughed, "I have to admit, whatever is cooking smells really good." He said, stepping into the house as she took his jacket from him.

She didn't think about Punk and what he would think of this. As far as she was concerned, she trusted Jeff with her children, and right now, it was up to her who her children seen. When Punk was taking care of them, he could decided who they couldn't and could see. But right now, she wanted to introduce the kids to Jeff. She had a special feeling about him. A feeling powerful enough to push away her feelings for her ex. Or, at least she thought.

* * *

"I thought we were just having coffee." Brie spoke in a hushed voice later that night, not having thought she would have wound up in between Punk's bed sheets in his home. He had invited her to his house to show her where he stayed and to give her a little tour, and somehow they wound up here.

"So did I." Punk laughed to himself, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand which had a thin layer of sweat, "But I don't regret it." He turned his head to face her.

"I thought you would. You still seem pretty hung up on AJ." Brie admitted, playing with the sheets between her fingers, not feeling it right yet to relax down into him, until he pulled her in and she had no choice.

"I'm not hung up on AJ." Punk told her as she looked up, "Me and her… we're over. There's nothing there anymore." He told Brie who nodded, "Ok?" He smiled.

"Ok." Brie whispered, "Then I guess I don't feel as bad then." She grinned as he smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, pulling her in close whilst embracing her without regret like he had said. He wasn't thinking about AJ. He really wasn't. Maybe this was what he needed all along. Reality to kick in. He and AJ weren't going to work out. But maybe he and Brie would.

* * *

 **A/N: Separation at its finest right now. But not to worry, I'm sure our favourite couple will find their way back to one another… but all in good time ;) Review and let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Daddy, daddy daddy!" Rebecca ran into her second home with her siblings, running into her father's embrace, having missed him very much. Her small arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up. It was so strange to think that just less than a year ago, she had no idea who he was or what purpose a father even had.

"Hey, princess. You ready to go out tonight?" Punk smiled, "What about you, kid?" Punk messed Nick's hair up playfully as he laughed, "Where do you guys wanna go? What do you think, Harli?" Punk asked, putting Rebecca down as AJ walked into the living room, finally catching up with the kids.

"Swimming!" Harli piped up with a smile as Nick folded his arms and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"I don't wanna go swimming." Nick said, "I don't like swimming."

"No, no swimming Harli." AJ shook her head as Punk looked around with confusion, looking over to AJ who was nodding to Nick and shaking her head. And then it suddenly dawned on Punk that Nick clearly had some sort of fear of swimming or ever being in water again after his scare of falling in down at the port when he was unable to stay afloat, "Go put your bags in your rooms just now." She told them as they ran away upstairs. Despite them having their own wardrobe at Punk's now, they still brought little backpacks each when they were staying with things like Rebecca's favourite blanket, Nick's DS, some colouring in books Harli was in the middle of using. Mostly toys.

"I take it he doesn't want to go swimming because-"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I promised myself I'd get round to teaching him eventually, but… life took over." She shrugged.

"I'm gonna teach him." Punk said, "Can the girls swim?" Punk asked.

"Harli can. Rebecca still has her water wings." She grinned slightly, "I can jump back home and get them their stuff. I didn't pack their swim suits or anything like that with them." She said, having not expected Punk to be taking the kids swimming.

"Ok. Yeah, do that." Punk said, "If it isn't trouble, that is." He said as AJ shook her head.

"It's no problem." AJ told him, "Just… take it easy with Nick. He really… really is still frightened. It's gonna take a lot for him to even step a toe into a pool." She said, "Please don't upset him.

"You think I'd upset my own son?" Punk asked her, "I'm just gonna show him there's nothing to be afraid of, and I'm gonna teach him how to swim." He told her as she nodded.

"Ok." She said quietly. She knew fine well he'd keep all three of them safe.

"Another date tonight?" He asked, having tried to hold himself back, but it just rolled off his tongue.

"I think we're just going to stay in, order take-out and watch a movie." She shrugged, "Why?" She shook her head, wondering what had him so interested. Of course she had a rough idea. But she didn't expect him to be this obsessed with it. She was still dreading to tell him that last night, the kids had been introduced to Jeff without his consent and stayed for dinner with them.

"No reason." He shook his head, "I was just wondering." He smiled forcefully as she nodded casually. He had yet to tell her about his hook up with Brie, and was pushing it off until he got a proper moment alone with her. Right now the kids were on their toes to go out like their father had planned.

"Ok, so I'll go back and get their stuff for them then." She told him, "Won't be long." She said as he nodded, watching her head out of the door and into her car.

* * *

"Ok, kick. Kick your feet, move your arms at the same time, don't just stop dead." Punk said, holding Rebecca under the water as she was determined to swim without her water wings like her big sister could, "Ok, I'm gonna let go." He told her, watching as she paddled like a dog, trying her best to coordinate the two movements, watching as she began to stay afloat on her own.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Rebecca shouted, but then suddenly rested her limbs and fell under, but not for long, Punk scooped her right back up.

"You were." Punk laughed, "But you gotta keep doing it." He said as she giggled, wiping her eyes and coughing a little, "Put these back on just now. You can try again before we go." He told her, putting her water wings back on for her, turning back to the shallow steps where Nick was sitting, watching all the other kids swim. An eight year old boy was meant to love going swimming. He was meant to be doing all the tricks and the showing off, but he was just so scarred, even when it happened a few years back.

"Hey, buddy." Punk smiled, walking over to him, sporting a pair of blue swim shorts. He hadn't went swimming in so long, and he'd never had the pleasure of taking the kids. It was great, he only wished Nick would join in on the fun.

"When are we going?" Nick asked his father.

"Why don't you like it? I can teach you how to swim." He told him.

"I don't wanna get hurt again. I don't like the water." He shook his head.

"I've got you this time. I won't let you go under. Didn't you watch me with Rebecca. I held her the entire time, and when she slipped under, I pulled her straight back up." He said, "You don't have to be afraid. This is a place people come to have fun."

"But I got hurt the last time, and I- I couldn't breathe." Nick said, "I don't wanna be like that again."

"You won't." Punk said. He was determined to have Nick swimming before leaving the pool today, "Trust me. C'mon." He said as Nick sighed, standing up and going into the pool with his father, "You aren't gonna get hurt." He said.

"What-What do I do?" Nick asked as Punk held him up.

"You're gonna kick your legs and move your arms, like the way Harli is doing." He said as Nick watched his sister, "That's all you gotta do." He said, "And keep your head up."

"What if I can't?" Nick asked.

"You can." Punk said, "Not everyone gets things first time, but you'll be one step closer each time you try." He said, "Ok, try doing it." He said as Nick copied his actions he had told him, moving rapidly fast from fear, "Not so fast, not so fast. You aren't at a race." He laughed as Nick slowed down, "Ok, good."

"What do I do now?" Nick asked, head above water as he made sure he didn't intake anything, he remembered that's what stopped him breathing the last time. But he had to admit, it felt safe here. There were other kids here with their parents and siblings, and also, his father really was holding him tight like he promised.

"Ok, I'm gonna let go now, see if you can go by yourself. But I'm right here." He said as Nick nodded, "1. 2. 3." Punk let go, watching as Nick squirmed around, panicking at first but eventually finding a rhythm with the actions he had been taught, swimming his way over to Rebecca who smiled.

"I'm-I'm doing it!" Nick exclaimed, turning around and making his way back to his proud father.

"There's my boy." Punk smiled, "See, isn't so scary is it?" He said as Nick shook his head, staying afloat by himself now, enjoying the water more freely. He just needed a guided hand from his father. That was all it took. He had the capability of learning how to swim. He just had to break by the barrier of fear that had occurred.

"Me again. Me again!" Rebecca squealed as Punk laughed.

"Ok, ok. Let's do it."

* * *

On the car journey home, Punk had stopped at a fast food drive-through to get the kids some dinner after their fun day/night of swimming. They were all very hungry, but also very tired, and he assumed they would eat their dinner in the car home, and then completely conk out the minute the food was gone.

"Did you guys have fun?" Punk asked them, his hair still damp, running his hand through it to slick it back the best he could.

"Yeah!" Rebecca exclaimed, dipping her chicken nugget into the tomato ketchup in the back seat of the car, "Can we go again, daddy?" She asked.

"Soon. Of course we can." Punk nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, "Nick, you can tell mom you can swim now." Punk smiled as Nick nodded, too busy enjoying his food as Punk smiled. It really was wonderful to be a father that all three of them knew they could trust and be excited about going to visit him. Even Harli was enjoying her time with her father now. It was coming up for a year now that he'd been here in Puerto Rico, and it had been the quickest yet best year of his life. He'd realised so much, one of them being that his children meant everything to him, and he was never being torn away from them ever again.

"Do you guys know when your mom is picking you up tomorrow?" He asked them, nothing but the sound of three kids enjoying their dinner from in the back-seat.

"Dunno." Rebecca shrugged.

"She'll be with Jeff." Nick said as Punk raised his eyebrows. Why did his children know this boyfriend of AJ's on a first name basis.

"Jeff?" Punk said.

"Yeah, her friend." Nick said, "He came for dinner last night with us. Mom gave me into trouble because I told him your tattoo's were better." Nick said as Punk grinned a little, but then realised that AJ had invited this man into her home with _their_ children, without his consent.

"Was he nice?" Punk asked like some teenage girl.

"I don't like him." Nick said.

"But he was nice, Nick." Harli turned to her brother.

"He was nice, daddy. But he sat on your seat. I didn't like it." Rebecca shook her head, remembering back to Jeff sitting at the dinner table where their father used to sit when he stayed.

"Ok, well… maybe we'll just take a detour." Punk indicated on to another road, "And find out when your mom wants to pick you up tomorrow, huh?" He said as they all just nodded without thought.

He could feel his grip tightening on the steering wheel as he turned into AJ's estate, parking the car on the pathway outside the house as he looked into the back-seat where the three kids sat. Rebecca had fallen asleep already, and Harli had done the honours of clearing up her dinner from her lap, scrunching the papers up and putting it in the bag they had got. Nick was still enjoying his food whilst Harli had also finished up eating.

"I won't be long." He told them, getting out of the car and locking it shut, wandering down the drive and knocking at the door. He knew AJ was one to ignore the door, so he continued to knock at it when he then suddenly seen a frame appear, unlocking the door.

"Phil, what the hell is it?" AJ shook her head as he noticed her hair messy and her clothes a little over the place. Of course.

"Oh, nothing." Punk stepped into the house, bursting into the living room where Jeff was in the middle of putting his t-shirt back on, "Sorry to interrupt." He said.

"Then why are you?" AJ said, "Is it the kids?" She asked with worry.

"No. They're fine. In the car outside." He told her, "How about next time you invite lover-boy into your house with _my_ kids, you let me know about it." He said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"This is my house, and they are also my children. When they're with me, it's my rules. And I wanted Jeff to meet them. You-You have nothing to do with it." She said, "If you had another woman, I wouldn't expect you to wait on me giving you permission." She batted her eyes at him harshly.

"You wouldn't. Because I would come to you, and I'd sit down and ask if it'd be ok. You just- just let him parade on in here when you've been dating for three seconds." He said.

"I can leave, if you like." Jeff stood up.

"No, stay." AJ said, "Phil is leaving." She looked across at Punk, "I trust him. Do you think I'd put our kids in danger?" She shook her head.

"Maybe you're just too dumb to see the danger, and when you do, who are you gonna come crying to, AJ?" Punk said.

"I uh… I'm not danger." Jeff laughed, "You can't speak to her like that." He stuck up for his girlfriend, "She's right. They're her kids too, and I wouldn't hurt them or make them feel uncomfortable. I'm not… I'm not getting them to call me dad, or anything like that." Jeff said, "You gotta chill, man."

"Don't tell me to chill." Punk screwed his eyes up, looking from Jeff to AJ, realising for once in his life, AJ was not on his side. It felt weird.

"Please just leave and go home." AJ said, "It's late, and the kids should be in bed."

Punk just folded his arms, looking across at her and then to Jeff, shaking his head, "Nick was right." He said, "You do have shit tattoo's." He looked at Jeff who just smirked at the childish remark, watching as Punk pushed by AJ.

"You're just so sad, Phil." AJ couldn't help follow him out to the doorway, "You can't accept that I'm moving on, and i'm happy without you, whilst you're cold and all alone."

"I'm not alone." Punk shook his head, "I've been seeing someone." He said, not sure if having coffee and sleeping with Brie meant they were seeing each other, but it just came out, "And she's perfect. But guess what? I haven't introduced her to the kids yet, because I'd want to talk to you about it first." He said.

"I didn't know-"

"What? That I can also date and have a relationship with another person?" He said, "Yeah, I can."

"Well, I am happy for you." She said, but for the first time since her exciting weeks with Jeff, she felt hollow and empty again. Knowing her ex husband was with another woman was cutting her up inside, and she didn't think it would. Especially when she had Jeff.

"Whatever." Punk just shook his head, "Just pick the kids up in the afternoon tomorrow." He told her, walking away back down the drive and getting on into the car where all three kids were now sleeping, thankfully.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, placing his phone to his ear as he turned to watch AJ step back into the house.

"Hey, it's me. Do you fancy coming round tonight? I have the kids but, they're sleeping." He said listening to the other line, "Ok, I'll pick you up. I pass your place on my way home." He said with a small smile, "Ok, bye."

* * *

 **A/N: Seems like if AJ can't have Punk, no one can ;) More coming soon. Review and let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

"She invited him over when she was watching the kids." Punk said, lying in bed later on, on his back as he took in everything that had happened tonight. Not much to the naked eye, but so much in his mind. His ex wife really didn't care anymore. Not about him. Not about his requests regarding their children. She was moving on and… dare he say, falling in love with another man.

"You've just invited me over… whilst your watching the kids.." Brie said as he turned his head to face her, watching as she turned on her side, looking up at him as he nodded.

"I know, but… she had him over for dinner. The kids-The kids haven't seen you yet." Punk said, "And maybe I'm doing it to spite her." He shrugged as he heard a soft sigh from Brie, suddenly watching as she sat up, "What are you doing?" He asked as she hugged her arms around her body, refusing to face him.

"I don't wanna be a part of this." Brie said quietly, "I don't want to be in the middle of something that's just so… complicated." She turned to him, "I don't want to get hurt."

"Hey..." Punk sat up slowly, "I'm not- Brie… I'm not gonna hurt you." He shook his head, wondering where she'd got that from.

"Then what is this, Phil?" She asked, "Because I don't know if we're friends, or if we're more, or if you're just using me to get inside your ex's head." She said, "I don't want to attach myself to you, to realise I never even had you, or we were never going to work out." She said, "I'm done wasting my time with men who take me for granted."

"I don't take you for granted." Punk said, sitting up straight now, reaching out for her as he took her hand, "Me and AJ are over. I'm not- I'm not the type of guy to disrespect women. I didn't call you round here to use you for anything." He said, "This is real. I promise."

"Then can we discuss less of your ex wife. I don't know about you, but I'm already tired of hearing her name." She said, "If she trusts this guy, then you should too." She said, lying back down in bed with him after he pulled her down into him.

"That's the thing, I don't trust him. I've seen him once and I already know he's not there to play boyfriend to damaged girl with three kids." He said.

"I think your mind is convincing you that he's trouble, because it hasn't quite understood that you no longer need to protect her now." Brie said, "It's time to move on. You guys are split up. Sooner or later new partners were gonna be introduced to the kids." Brie said.

"I know." Punk said, "Everything is just happening so fast. I didn't expect things to actually work out with us being apart."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Brie smiled, "Now you know you can both live without each other." She said, resting her head down on his chest.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He nodded, looking up to the ceiling and thinking about AJ, how her eyes seemed to stone when he mentioned another woman in his life. How her words became jumbled and her legs began to buckle beneath her. She cared. Maybe not whilst he was single and going about his own thing. But now she knew he was happy and with another woman, she was feeling exactly how he felt when Jeff had been brought on the scene. He got just a little satisfaction from it, but somehow all he felt was sadness. He couldn't describe why.

It felt wonderful to hold Brie, and he really did like her. She was here to listen and give him advice, and she was patient to be giving a man with three children a chance, but she was right, he didn't want her to get hurt. He would make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"You ok?" He whispered, looking down as she looked up, placing her hand on his chest as she nodded.

"Yeah." Brie said, "I haven't felt at peace like this in a long time." She admitted.

"Me neither." Punk admitted, knowing fine well that Brie was too good for him. Too good for the complication in his life and the constant uncertainty. But he promised himself that he would treat her right, "Tomorrow night, what'd you say we go out?" He asked her as she smiled up at him.

"Out where?" She asked.

"Anywhere you like." Punk smiled, "Just the two of us. No AJ. No kids. Just me and you." He smiled as she nodded, reaching her lips up to press them against his, feeling him kiss back deeply.

* * *

"He hasn't mentioned anything before." AJ whispered, "Do you think he just made it up?" AJ asked, lying on her back in bed, Jeff lying on his side beside her, his elbow propped up on the pillow as he leaned his head into the palm of his hand. He loved just watching AJ. He really was falling head over heel for her.

"I honestly doubt it." Jeff said, "But what does it matter? When I met you a few weeks ago, you were just trying to get over him. Now you're both moving on, and the kids are dealing with everything really well. This is good." Jeff told her as she tried nodding.

"Y-Yeah." She said, trying to convince herself, "I guess it is."

"Are you still hung up on him?" Jeff had to ask, "Because I'm getting the impression you are." He admitted to her as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"I'm not." She said, "It's you I care about here." She said, "I just… don't want to be at war with him anymore. Can't we just be those parents that get along but aren't together anymore?"

"It's rare to find that." Jeff laughed, "I think that will only happen if you're both willing to let each other go." Jeff said.

"I've already let him go." AJ said coldly, "It's me and you from now on. You're all I care about." She told him, "I promise." She turned, cupping his cheeks as he smiled.

He was just so patient, kind and wonderful to her. She couldn't help feel incredibly lucky, even though her head was spinning with this new revelation from Punk. Jeff was right, this was them moving on. It was going to be painful at first. Like ripping off a band-aid. But she would heal, and realise what a wonderful man she was really with right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter but just a little filler. Review and let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a few days since AJ and Punk's run in regarding their new other half's. The only time they had been seeing each other was when dropping the kids off or picking them up. They hadn't spoke a word to each other yet, and unfortunately for both of them, they had to interact to figure out what they were doing with the kids for Easter. Punk wanted to have them for the day, but of course, AJ did too, and it was something they had to discuss.

"I uh… wanted to talk to you about Easter." Punk said, taking a hold of AJ's arm before she left his house. The kids were already strapped into the car ready to go home to their mother's whilst AJ had their small backpacks in hand.

"We always go to my mom's for dinner." AJ told him truthfully, "She always cooks dinner, has an Easter egg hunt for the kids." AJ told him.

"I didn't even know you still spoke to your mom." Punk admitted truthfully. He hadn't heard AJ mention her mother once since he'd been in Puerto Rico. Maybe she just never got round to it, but he just suspected they didn't see each other.

"Of course I do." AJ said.

"Why'd you need a babysitter then?" Punk questioned curiously.

"My mom is seventy, retired and struggling on her own. You think I'd dump her with three kids for eight hours each day?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well I didn't know she was seventy, did I?" Punk scoffed with rolling eyes, "So I'm taking it you want the kids for Easter?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'll bring them over on the Monday. It's just… we always go-"

"It's fine." Punk said, "I can occupy myself for the day without them." Punk nodded, "Is uh… Jeff going with you?" He asked hesitantly as she looked up at him.

"No." She told him, "Not that it concerns you." She added.

"Well it does, April. Those are my kids in that car incase you haven't noticed." Punk said as AJ looked out into the car where the three kids were strapped in, in the back seat.

"Yeah, and they're my kids too, Phil. You aren't in control of who they see. You wanted to separate, so guess what? We make separate decisions. If you want your… girlfriend..." She said with a small amount of disgust to her voice "To see the kids, then that's ok with me." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're sure about that, because you can't even get the word girlfriend out." Punk said, "I know you can't stand the thought of the kids having any sort of step mom." He said.

"I'm fine with it." AJ said, trying to convince herself never mind Punk, "In fact, we should meet. Yeah, maybe we could even double date." She smiled up at him as he grunted under his breath.

"I think I'll pass." Punk laughed as she scowled.

"I still want to meet her." AJ said, "I better get going, they're going to be getting hungry." She said, going down the two steps to Punk's door.

"Tell the kids to enjoy their Easter." Punk said as she nodded, watching her head on out to the car, placing their backpacks in the passengers side as she got in to drive. It was still remarkable to see her walking so confidently. She had recovered amazingly. She still had to go to physio therapy for her back, and was on medication for life of course with her head, but never would you have expected her to be half paralysed no more than a few months ago. Although very heated right now, he couldn't deny how strong his ex wife really was.

* * *

"April, they are getting so big. Especially little Nick." AJ's mother, Teresa said. She was an older lady and was struggling to get by on her own, but AJ made sure she visited as regularly as she could. For the kids sake also, so they could meet their grandmother. Unfortunately they couldn't remember much of their grandfather. He died not long after they came out to Puerto Rico, and now it was just her mother.

"I know." AJ nodded with a smile, both of them standing in the kitchen, watching the kids look around the back garden for their Easter egg hunt. AJ knew her mother always went to a lot of trouble when they visited, and with her age and her slowing down state, she really appreciated it, "I really don't want them to grow up." She admitted with a small chuckle.

"Oh, they're still just babies. It's a lifetime away until you have to deal with them being grown up." Teresa said.

"You know how fast time goes by, mom." AJ said, "It felt like just yesterday I was having Harli." She said.

"I know, sweetheart. But you're still young. Got your whole life ahead of you with them." She said as AJ smiled. Her mother always had a warm heart from as long as she could remember. It really hurt her to know she was slowing down in life and struggling more.

"I know." AJ smiled, "How are you? Have you been ok?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. Just getting by, dear." Teresa smiled, "I go for my walk every morning. I've actually been looking at those small dogs… to keep me company." She said as AJ smiled.

"That's a really good idea actually." AJ said, "Especially with the walks in the morning." She said as Teresa nodded.

"But I'm not sure. Maybe it will be too much work for me." She laughed a little.

"Well I'd be happy to help out." AJ told her mother with a positive smile as Teresa nodded.

But when AJ turned to face out the window, looking on at the excitement in the kids faces, she seen at the corner of her eye as her mother dropped her mug of tea on the kitchen tiles, smashing it into a million pieces.

"Mom!"

* * *

"Who keeps calling you?" Brie moaned, straddling Punk's hips in the centre of his bed, having just leaned up from buried into his neck, having been catching her eye on the repeated phone calls he had been getting through his cell phone on the bedside cabinet.

"It's no one. Who cares?" Punk shook his head without thought, pulling her back down, pressing his lips against her own as the phone yet again began to vibrate on the night-stand, "For crying out loud-" Punk spat as Brie collapsed beside him with a sigh, watching him sit up and grab the phone.

He knew it was AJ, but he could only assume she was phoning for something that was no doubt not important.

"What?" He answered, his anger settling as he began to hear muffled breathing down the phone with soft whimpers, "April?" He stood up from the bed, grabbing his shirt as he listened to his upset ex through the phone, all the while Brie watched and listened out of curiosity.

"I'll be right there." Punk said as Brie sighed, "I'm leaving just now." He said, hanging up on the phone as he shimmied his jeans on and turned to see Brie getting her things.

"Who was that?" Brie asked, already knowing who it was.

"It was AJ. Her-Her mother's just died." Punk said as Brie nodded.

"That's a shame." Brie said sincerely, "I hope she's ok." She said.

"I'm gonna go… you know, get the kids, see if she's ok… you don't mind, do you?" He asked as Brie shook her head.

"Not at all." Brie smiled kindly, "She clearly needs someone. Why wouldn't she phone you?" Brie said as Punk tilted his head.

"It's nothing like-"

"Of course it isn't." Brie nodded, "I'll tell you what, Phil. You let me know when you want to start taking this seriously. I am fed up being your bit on the side." She said.

"Brie." Punk sighed, "C'mon, her mom has just died."

"It's not just about that, is it?" Brie said, "Who are you trying to kid on here? Me? Her? Yourself?" She said, "I told you, I'm not setting myself up to get hurt here. You have to- you have to figure this out." She said, "Tell April I'm sorry for her loss." Brie said sincerely, walking by Punk and out of the bedroom, rushing down the stairs and leaving immediately as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

About just less than an hour later, Punk arrived at AJ's house where she had gone back to with the kids after the ambulance took her mother away. She was still in complete shock, and trying to pretend everything was ok for the sake of her kids was incredibly hard.

As soon as she heard the door, she shot up immediately from the couch she had been dazing out on, and let Punk in straight away who examined her to see if she was ok, of course not expecting her to be.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked her, following her into the living room as she just shook her head, placing her hand over her mouth as a few tears rolled down her cheek, threatening more and more of them, "Hey, it's ok." Punk sighed, pulling her in as she mutually fell into him, taking advantage of his embrace that she desperately needed.

"It just happened so fast. Right in front… right in front of me." She cried as he rubbed her back in circular notions.

"I'm here." Punk said, "Let it all out. I'm right here." He told her, it still breaking his heart to see her in so much pain. She seemed to be looking forward to seeing her mother. It was such a tragic shame and he was so willing to be here for her, despite what they had going on around them.

AJ hadn't even realised that he was the first person she immediately called after 911. There was no hesitation, and she realised why. Because this embrace. His arms wrapped around her. His calming words. Just him being here. It made her just that little bit better, even in the saddest of times. She had phoned Jeff, multiple times after Punk hadn't answered the first few times, but he hadn't responded, and still hadn't.

She was just glad someone was here. And secretly glad that it was Phil who was here. She needed him right now. More than she ever thought she would.

* * *

 **A/N: What a shame! Wonder how it will all play out. Thanks for the reviews, drop another on this chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks again and enjoy the Easter weekend everybody!**


	29. Chapter 29

"It just happened so fast. She never even made it to the hospital." AJ cried, now sitting down on the couch surrounded by used tissues as Punk sat beside her, not really knowing what to do or say. His heart went out to her, it really did. She didn't deserve this, and although he didn't know either of her parents, it was just a horrible thing for someone to go through.

"You said it yourself, April. She was struggling." Punk said, "At least you were with her, and she seen the kids before she passed away." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ sighed, "You just never imagine your parents dying, do you? You think they'll always be there until the end." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded. He had no idea what the boundaries were here. Did he wrap his arm around her? Did he place his hand on her lap comfortingly? Did he kiss her head? How was he supposed to show that he cared without breaking any rules.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to tell the kids." AJ ran her hands over her face. The kids were upstairs sleeping through this tragic time. AJ didn't want to upset them and kept it together until they shut their eyes over.

"We can think of something. Without upsetting them-" Punk said just as AJ's cell phone began to ring beside her.

"It's Jeff." AJ picked the phone up, turning to Punk who just nodded and shuffled away a little, reminding himself as well as her that she was indeed in another relationship, and so was he. Well, he wasn't actually sure what was going on with him and Brie.

"You should answer." Punk said, "He'll be worried if he sees the missed calls from you." He said as AJ nodded, standing up and taking the call out in the kitchen as Punk sat, still being able to listen in.

A few minutes later AJ came back into the living room from the kitchen, looking even more upset than what she did before, which Punk didn't think was possible.

"He told me he was sorry for my loss, but couldn't come round to see me." AJ looked over at Punk, placing her phone down.

"Maybe he'll come round tomorrow. He might not know what to say or do." Punk suggested.

"Then he said he was going out of town for the next few days." AJ said, "And he sounded like he was making something up to avoid me." She said, sitting back down on the couch next to him as he frowned.

"I'm sure he wasn't." Punk said. He would have been really mad if Jeff was avoiding AJ. She really needed someone, and he was meant to be it. He felt it not appropriate to be her shoulder to cry on. They weren't like that anymore. Of course he could give her comfort and a cuddle, but he wasn't that guy she could lean on anymore, Jeff was that guy, and he seemed like he was avoiding the tragic time.

"I'm sure he was." AJ replied, "He couldn't have stuttered anymore if he tried." She rolled her eyes, grabbing another tissue to wipe her continuous tears.

"Typical guy." Punk laughed silently, clasping his hands in front of him, "Running away when things get hard." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"At least you're here." She gave out a small smile as he turned around to her. She really appreciated him being here for her. If he wasn't, she'd have no one else, even when she was meant to have a supportive boyfriend. She always knew she could rely on him to drop everything he was doing, to be with her and see if she was ok. Whoever the girl was that he had been seeing, she was lucky to have him.

"So do they know how she died?" Punk asked, breaking eye contact and turning away, not a fan of how quiet the room was as they gazed at one another.

"A heart-attack." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Same as my dad." She said.

"At least they're together now." Punk told her as she smiled.

"Yeah." She sighed, "My mom really missed him." She said, smiling to herself as she realised her parents were now resting together. If she was here alone, she'd just be constantly crying and losing herself, but Punk was here and his words were soothing her.

"It'll get better. You'll learn to cope with it." He told her, placing his hand on her lap, "And we'll find a way to tell the kids together." He smiled as she nodded, looking up at him, into his sincere eyes. She could pretend she hated him all she liked. She could pretend they were separated and well and truly over, but the reality was, she still loved him, and no other man in the world was going to drop everything and run to her when she needed them. He was a bad drug she just couldn't come off of.

Punk watched as she swooped in right away, placing her hand on his cheek as she pressed her lips against his, giving her access to his mouth and then realising that it was wrong, so very wrong.

"AJ… wait-" He pushed her away slightly, "You aren't thinking. You're upset and vulnerable. I'm not-" He paused as she looked up at him with those big brown eyes, "We have other stuff going on in our life."

"It's always you." AJ whispered, "It will always be you." She said, cupping both his cheeks this time as she pressed her lips back against his, this time feeling as he gave her much more access to his lips, feeling his hands travel around her back, pulling her in closer to him as he realised suddenly that he actually couldn't stop if he wanted to. This was what she done to him. And maybe the reason he did drop everything he was doing, to rush to her, was because… he still cared. He always would.

"I need you so much." She whispered as their kiss became sloppy as they rushed for dominance within each other's mouths. It became so sloppy that Punk fell away from her lips and buried his head into her neck, nipping and sucking at the sweet, sensitive skin, falling down on the couch with her as her hands fumbled around at the hem of his t-shirt, eventually grabbing it and pulling it over his head.

Three, nearly four very long years they had gone without touching one another. It was near impossible to hold back any longer. Whether it was her vulnerability, or just her sudden smack of reality, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted her, so bad he was willing to possibly make their situation ten times worse.

"Fuck, April. I've missed you." He hissed, feeling her nails dig into his bare back, his own hands grabbing her t-shirt and pulling it over her head, throwing it away and reaching behind for the clasp to her bra. He just wanted to touch her, and kiss her, and make love to her, forever and ever, for as long as he was alive. He'd almost forgotten how amazing it was to hold her bare and naked.

Once removing her bra, off came her jeans and panties, until she was visibly naked to his eyes and nothing but gorgeous, even with her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. Her body had been through a car wreck, literally, and she still looked incredible. She was stronger than he could ever be.

"You're beautiful. You're _so so_ beautiful." He spoke in a hushed voice, trailing his kisses from her neck to her breasts, swirling his tongue around the peachy coloured bud as she arched her back slightly, her leg pressing against his extremely hard length within his jeans. She'd never wanted anything more. There was no way she could regret this. She could never regret this feeling.

"I've missed your kisses." She whispered, looking down whilst running her hand through his messy hair, goosebumps appearing all over her as he continued to toy with her breasts, cupping them, squeezing them, nipping at them and teasing them with his tongue.

"I've missed _you_." He said, cupping her cheeks, "Please don't regret this." He asked her, "Don't fight it."

"Never." She whispered, pressing her lips against his fiercely, her hands travelling between their bodies to unbuckle his jeans, using her feet to slide them down with his boxers as he took care of them when she no longer could slide them down anymore, "Please… please hurry." She gasped.

Punk positioned himself at her entrance, buckling his hips in one swift movement as he entered her, watching as she rolled her head back and moaned.

"Phil! Oh my god." She moaned, gripping his arm tightly as he grinned, shutting his eyes over to take in such blissful pleasure that he couldn't get anywhere else.

"You feel incredible, baby." He moaned, moving his hips back and forth, being reminded of how well they fit with one another.

"Oh, Phil. Faster… h-harder." She gasped, looking up at him, watching as he swooped down and pressed a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Everything he done was meaningful. She never wanted to leave his side now. She was in heaven. Somewhere far, far from earth. She hadn't felt like this in so long.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He groaned, burying his head into her neck, leaving hot, peppered kisses on her neck as she moaned loudly. He knew the perfect combinations to just set her off completely.

"Oh, keep doing that. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." She moaned in almost a cry. He was taking her far far away. She was completely lost. Lost in him.

"I'll never stop." He whispered, "I'll never stop loving you." He said as she rolled her head back with a smile, shutting her eyes over whilst he continued to drug her neck with kisses whilst thrusting into her at a rapid pace.

"Oh, baby. I'm getting close." She groaned, "Don't stop."

"Let go… just… let go, April. I've got you." His voice turned to a whisper between his harsh, frantic breaths. He was working up a sweat, but he couldn't stop, not now, not ever.

"Phil, I'm… I'm so close!" She gasped loudly, "Oh, God!"

"Let yourself go. I want to feel you, baby." He moaned, looking down as she rolled her head back again, her back arching completely off the couch as he pounded into her, knocking against that sweet g-spot that sent her wild in his arms.

"Oh, Phil! Oh, yes! Yes!" She moaned, feeling herself reach her peak, her juices leaking out as she shuddered beneath him, her eyes rolling back as she seen nothing but red, everything going numb and tingly, losing all senses and control.

"Fuck. April!" Punk groaned, reaching his own release whilst continuing to thrust inside of her, groaning loudly as he spilled himself in her, his arms feeling weak and his head feeling heavy as he leaned it down, his eyes never leaving her however as he watched her continue to shake beneath him. He'd missed this. He missed making love to the woman he loved.

* * *

Around an hour later, they lay on the couch comfortably. AJ had fell asleep curled into Punk as he kept a tight embrace around her. When up for a glass of water, he collected a blanket for them to cover them from any chill in the air.

He watched closely as she slept, tucking her hair back from her face whilst pressing a kiss on her cheek. What was the point? What really was the point in being apart? How did it make sense when she was curled into him so tightly, peacefully sleeping whilst he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. It was madness to stay away from each other. Complete madness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone survived the chapter. Wonder what will happen next. Drop a review and let me know what you guys think!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Morning." Punk smiled, watching closely as AJ began to open her eyes, looking up at him and smiling. She was completely floored from last night, and with him beside her, she felt like she could face anything that came her way.

"Morning." AJ whispered, "Did you sleep any?" She asked him as he just shook his head.

"Sleep is for the weak." He said as she raised her eyebrows, "And you." He smiled as she grinned.

"I didn't think I'd sleep at all tonight." She admitted. With her mom passing and just being so upset, she thought she'd be up all night, but somehow she was able to rest easy with Punk by her side.

"You gotta get your sleep." Punk told her, "What with your head and stuff." He reminded her. The doctor had told her that she would be prone to headaches after her head injury, and doing things like not drinking enough, sleeping or eating enough, would trigger them.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I managed to get a few hours." She said, "I can always take a nap when the kids go off to school."

"I can take them if you like." He said.

"Why don't we take them together?" She asked hopefully as he smiled.

"I think they'd like that." Punk smiled.

"And look… I don't expect you to be open to talking just now. We can wait or-"

"Talk about what?" He asked her.

"Us." She shrugged, "I-I need you. I thought I could convince myself I didn't, but I do. Having you here just makes everything ok."

"What about Jeff?" Punk asked.

"He wasn't there when I needed him." She reminded him, "You were."

"He deserves some sort of… explanation. You can't just tell him goodbye. Weren't you guys pretty serious?" He asked as she just shrugged.

"He's a great guy. He is." AJ said truthfully, "Relationships are being there for someone when they need you. And he wasn't."

"Is this what you really want?" He asked her, "Us?"

"Is it what you want?" She asked, remembering that it was him who chose to separate.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with a smile. He wanted nothing more. Every day without her was a hidden mystery. He tried to convince himself he was ok without her, that he was moving on and focusing on his children. But he missed her, and last night… last night was just everything he'd been dreaming of, and he didn't want to leave her side no more.

"Please come home." She said, "Come home to us." She whispered, cupping his cheek as he nodded with a smile.

"Ok." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers softly. Nothing made more sense.

* * *

"Daddy, will you pick us up today, or is mommy picking us up?" Rebecca asked, hand clutching Punk's as he walked her into kindergarten, AJ walking beside, having just dropped Harli and Nick off at school.

"How about, we both come and pick you up?" He asked her as she smiled.

"And can we have dinner together? Because I like that better." She looked up at Punk who smiled and turned to AJ who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we can have dinner together, and you can even decide what we have." He crouched down in front of her whilst AJ put her backpack on her peg outside the class, along with her coat.

"Pizza!" Rebecca exclaimed, "I want pizza." She smiled.

"Pizza it is then." Punk smiled, "You go enjoy your day, ok?" He smiled, pressing a kiss on her head.

"Give mommy a kiss." AJ said, crouching down and embracing Rebecca tightly, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she wriggled away and ran into her class.

"Someone is eager this morning." Punk laughed, watching Rebecca run away into her class as AJ smiled.

"Well, you promised her pizza. The quicker she gets through the day, the quicker he gets pizza." She laughed as they headed out and back to their car.

"So… when do you want to start… planning the funeral?" He asked her, hating to bring the subject up.

"I don't know." AJ sighed, running her hand over her face, "Maybe tomorrow." She said, "I guess I'm gonna have to talk to Jeff soon. Tell him… well, tell him it's over." She said.

"I can come if you like." He said as she shook her head.

"Does that really sound like a good idea?" She asked as he smiled.

"Ok. Well, I can drop you off right now. I'll wait in the car." He told her as she nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, best to get it over with, right?" She said as he nodded, "Ok."

Maybe it was just one passionate night they needed to realise they weren't meant to be apart, but now was the tough part of facing those around them, and also on top of that, planning her mother's funeral. But one thing she was just sure of, was that she was meant to be with Punk. Their separation was nothing but stupid. This was who she was meant to be with.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't be there last night. I was working and-"

"Don't worry about it." AJ said, standing in Jeff's apartment, noticing that he didn't seem to be packing for his 'few days out of town'

"How are you? Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." AJ smiled, "I didn't come round to cry or have a chat… I just, have to talk to you, before you go out of town." She raised her eyebrows as he sighed.

"April… I just… I thought you'd need some time on your own." Jeff said, realising that she was a smart young girl, and totally knew that he was lying when he said he was heading out of town.

"It doesn't matter." AJ said, "I came here to finish it with you." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked.

"I've loved getting to know you, and you've been there for me, when I had no one else. You're a wonderful, wonderful man. I'm just not the right girl you need. I-I have too much baggage."

"April, if it's about the kids, you know… we can make it work. We can-"

"It's not the kids." AJ shook her head, "I'm still deeply and totally in love with Phil. And it's not fair on you if we keep seeing one another." She said, "You really meant a lot to me, Jeff."

"Is this because I never came to see you yesterday? AJ, I'm sorry… I just, I thought you'd want to be alone with the kids."

"What woman wants to be alone when their mother has just died?" She asked him with confusion as he shook his head at his own mistakes, "It's not even about that." She said, "It's just best we… part ways."

"I thought we had something." Jeff shook his head.

"We did. We had something beautiful. I hadn't been with a man for three years, and you… you were there." She said, "I won't forget you. But I'm moving on." She told him as he just nodded, not seeing there much else he could do.

"I can't convince you?" He asked with deflation as she shook her head, frowning.

"There's someone else out there for you. And that someone will be extremely lucky." She said, "I really wish you the best." She told him as he forced a smile, despite his own sadness.

"And you." Jeff smiled, "Goodbye, AJ." He said as she nodded, opening the apartment door and slipping out as he watched her, running his hands through his hair as he sighed.

* * *

"Who wants another slice?" Punk asked as he stood in the kitchen where the leftover pizza was, looking back to his family who sat at the dinner table tucking into pizza. They were at his house, which he wasn't sure had such a purpose anymore.

"Me! Me!" Nick exclaimed.

"And me!" Rebecca chipped in, "Another pepperoni slice, please." She requested as he nodded, bringing over the extra slices for them as he took his seat, looking across at AJ who was smiling, despite everything going on around her with her mother and what not.

"You ok?" Punk asked her quietly whilst the kids bickered with each other on what topping was the best.

"Yeah." She smiled tiredly, "I've just… missed this." She told him.

"I've missed this too." He smiled, "I guess me and you have a tendency to split up over things that are so stupid." He laughed softly as she smiled.

"Yeah, we do." She agreed, "Promise me that whatever challenges we face, whether it be Rebecca, or my health, or anything." She said, "That we'll work it out, and we'll stick by one another." She said as he nodded.

"I promise." He smiled, "I'm not letting you go again." He said as she smiled.

"Good. Because I won't let you, let me go again." She said as he smiled, just as there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said, escaping the kitchen and walking through the living room to head to the front door, opening it up and spotting Brie standing.

"Brie." Punk smiled as Brie looked across at him. The sound of AJ's voice could be well heard above the kids all the way from the kitchen.

"I'm just making this easier for you, because believe it or not I still like you." She said, "You should be with her. Be with your kids." She smiled.

"You know I didn't want to hurt you, and I wasn't- I wasn't using you." He said truthfully, realising that it looked like he had just been using her these past few weeks.

"I know." Brie smiled, "I don't want you to feel bad." She told him, "I'm just dropping off some things you've left at my apartment." She told him, handing him over a bag with some clothes he had left, watching him take it and smile.

"You're gonna find someone, Brie. You're gonna move on and be happy. You will." He said, "You know I'm here if you ever need to talk." He told her. He didn't want to disconnect from her completely. They could always be friends.

"I know." Brie smiled, "But I'll be ok." She said, "Take care of yourself, and good luck with everything." She said as he smiled.

"You too." He nodded, watching her walk away, closing the door over and locking up for the night as AJ had agreed to stay with him at his place with the kids. Right now he just wanted to be with his family, but he was extremely grateful for Brie's patience and kind words. He was sure she would find someone kind and as good-hearted as she was.

He headed back into the kitchen where AJ had began clearing the plates, and the kids rushed by him to take a comfy seat on the sofa in the living room. Their father's house, as they knew it, was a lot smaller than their mother's, but it had a much cosier element to it.

"Empty pizza box, huh?" Punk laughed, folding up the box and putting it in the trash as AJ nodded.

"They were hungry." She smiled, "The funeral care-taker just called, said he'd visit tomorrow. I gave him this address, is that… ok?" He asked as he nodded.

"It's fine." He smiled, "I've taken the week from work. I'll be right beside you the entire time. You don't have to do this alone." He told her as she smiled.

"I know." She neglected the dishes, drying her hands and resting into him for a warm cuddle, "Come back home." She said, looking up at him, "Come back."

"I will." He said softly, "It might take me a while to sell this place, but I'm there, baby." He told her with a smile.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said, pressing his lips down against hers softly as she cupped his cheeks, losing herself in him as she realised that anywhere he and their children were, was home to her. She just wanted her family pieced back together again, and this time they would be stronger than ever. Unbreakable.

* * *

Brie was currently walking home, not feeling as down as she thought she would. She knew things between her and Punk would never become anything, and maybe some stupid fling was exactly what she was needing to waken up and see reality.

She was walking by AJ's house, as she did when travelling down to her own apartment, passing through the estate, not looking where she was going as she bumped into someone without purpose.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry-"

She looked up, noticing a tattooed man holding a bag in his hand, having just walked up from AJ's drive-way. His eyes shimmered with sadness, but his soul spoke out to her as he backed away from stumbling upon her.

"Is it… AJ you're looking for her?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said, not really knowing who this woman was, just knowing that she had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"She's with Phil and the kids." Brie told him, "You must be Jeff, right?" She said, having remembered Punk talking about AJ and her new 'boyfriend.' Well… it seemed no more.

"Yeah." Jeff nodded, "I'm sorry, I can't place you in my mind." He apologised.

"I'm just a friend of Phil's." Brie smiled as he nodded.

"I guess I'll drop this off to AJ another time then." Jeff just shrugged, having planned to give AJ some things she had left at his apartment throughout their months of being together.

"I guess so." Brie said, "I best be on my way-"

"You're heading home?" He asked.

"Yeah." Brie nodded.

"I can give you a ride. I head back that way anyway. It's cold out tonight." He said as she looked ahead at the path in front of her, and then to the man beside.

"Ok." She smiled, walking over to his car and hopping on in as he smiled to himself, getting in also and pulling away from the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go. The breaking up and moving on is all done. Let's see what's left for the Brooks family to do. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

"That was tough." AJ said, walking through Punk's living room and into the kitchen where he was, having just seen the funeral planner out the door, having been with her since early this morning, sitting talking about her mother's funeral and planning different things. She really didn't know if she could have done it without Punk. He held her hand the entire time, and helped her make decisions she didn't want to be making.

"At least it's done." Punk told her, switching the kettle on at her own request, "Have you decided on what you're gonna do with the kids during the funeral? It's completely up to you." He told her.

"I think I'm just gonna have Eve watch them. They're too young. I don't want them seeing everyone upset. They wouldn't understand." She said, "And I don't want to make them upset." She explained as he nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I don't want them upset either." He agreed, "This house is on the market now, I forgot to say. I done it last night night when you fell asleep. I can start boxing my things up and moving them." He told her as she smiled.

"I can't wait to have you back." She smiled, she was so glad he was coming back home, where he belonged.

"We're really gonna make this work?" He said, tucking her hair behind her ear as he inched closer to her, "We aren't gonna give up over the tiniest of things, are we?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"No." She said, "I love you. I want to raise our children together." She told him. There was nothing she wanted more. Everything was so clear now, and she, for once, knew exactly what she wanted. It was him. It was always him.

"I love you too." He said, cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips softly against hers, running his hands down her sides as he elegantly picked her up and lifted her onto the counter.

He suddenly remembered their hot, passionate night not last, but the previous, and he suddenly felt a strong urge to be back inside her, listening to her moan his name as he was reminded of the closeness they had again.

"Upstairs." AJ whispered, "Please, upstairs." She begged, feeling him lift her off the counter, her legs circling his waist as she peppered his neck with drugging, hot kisses, listening to his raspy breath quicken whilst he moved quickly through the living room and upstairs, arriving in his bedroom and shutting the door over with his foot.

The bedroom curtains were still closed, the only light that peered in was from under the drapes and under the door where the light shone through from the hallway. Other than that, the room was dark yet so heated with their passion and love.

"Not a day has gone by where I haven't missed you like this." He told her, dropping her in the centre of the bed, crawling over her and burying his head into her neck, pressing his lips in against the soft skin as she moaned with such bliss.

"Oh, Phil. I've missed you so much, baby." She groaned as he leaned back, lifting his t-shirt off and taking care of hers also, reaching behind and unclasping her bra, "I've missed you touching me." She whispered as he grinned slightly.

"Touching you like this?" He asked her, cupping her perky breasts, replacing his hand with his tongue eventually as he swirled it around her peachy coloured bud, listening to her moan in pleasure that he knew only he could deliver to her.

"Or touching you like this?" He asked, dipping his hands into her jeans and panties, parting her folds open and rubbing her clit softly without pressure or speed, feeling her leaking folds quivering around him.

"Mmm… that feels- that feels so good." She rolled her head back, feeling him begin to pull her jeans and panties down whilst he travelled down her body, positioning his face between her legs, getting a good look at how wet she really was, having no problem in lapping every inch of her up.

"Phil! Mmm, yes baby that feels so good." She moaned, clutching a handful of his hair whilst his tongue swirled around her clit, flicking rapidly and then softly playing with it, lacing her blood thick with pleasure by the minute.

"You taste just as good as I remember." He told her truthfully.

"Uh… I want you inside me. I-I need you." She begged, despite how wonderful she was feeling, she was just desperate to feel that closeness with him, to feel him pulse inside her, to give her that all time high. She was craving it.

He crawled back up her body, suddenly feeling her roll them over so she could be on top, looking down as she quickly undone his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

He didn't know if it was because they had been absent from each other for so long, and she was craving him just like he was her, but he didn't even care, she wanted to be close with him like he did with her. It felt wonderful to have her back in his arms again, after all this time of pointless arguments and a lifetime of waiting. Everything suddenly felt right now. For good this time.

"Here… wait a minute-" He paused her as he began reaching for his top drawer to get a condom, but she pulled his hand back and leaned forward on him to kiss his chest.

"It's ok. I'm on the pill." She told him, "Don't worry." She told him, finding her bearings and eventually settling down on his large, throbbing length that filled her completely, "Fuck." She whispered harshly, leaning forward into him as he held her waist, thrusting up into her with satisfaction. Her body clinging to his whilst he pumped in and out of her was his idea of heaven.

"Fuck, April. I could do this all day." He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss in at her neck whilst he continued to thrust up into her.

"I know you could." AJ smirked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the pleasure was just too much. It weakened her to the point that she didn't know if she could control herself. She clearly had forgotten how wonderful he was at loving her. All of her. She never wanted this to end.

* * *

About an hour later, they lay together amongst the messy bed sheets. AJ lay curled into him whilst his arms hugged around her, holding her close as they got their normal rhythm of breath back.

"We're gonna have to pick the kids up soon." She reminded him, realising that time amongst them could run away when they were so intimately close.

"We still got another hour." He glanced at the clock.

"Do you think they'll be happy that we're back together?" She asked curiously as he laughed a little.

"I don't think they would have noticed we were ever apart." He said, "They're kids. They don't know what together means."

"Well surely they know that when mommy and daddy are back to living with one another, that it's better." She said as he shrugged.

"They might." Punk said, "But I doubt they're gonna care much."

"I care." She whispered, "This isn't just what I want, you know… it's best for the kids. They don't deserve us fighting over things that are so stupid." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "Regardless of our relationship status, we'll always love them. That's what really matters." He said.

"Yeah, you're right." AJ nodded.

"But we can be a family again. This time for real." He told her, "If that's what you want-"

"Of course that's what I want." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry." She said as he shook his head with confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

"For forgetting the way you could make me feel. For forgetting how much you loved me, how well you treated me, how much you were there for me when I always needed you." She said as he smiled.

"You didn't forget." Punk told her, brushing her hair from her face, "You've just been caught up in other things, and that's ok. Because now you remember, and now… now we can start over and become a family again."

"I love you." She said as he smiled.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He whispered, pressing his lips softly against hers as she melted in against him, curling herself further into him and resting her head onto his chest after pulling away from the passionate kiss. For the first time in her life, things were making sense, and everything felt right.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Hope you enjoy this short but sweet chapter. The story is coming to an end, but make sure to check out my new story Revelation. Thanks for the reviews and support, don't forget to review this chapter to let me know what you think. Thanks again. -punklau**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: The end has come for this story unfortunately. I hope to give you guys the ending you all want. Thanks for supporting the story, and I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter.**

* * *

"They have everything they need. We'll pick them up later in the evening. I owe you for this one." AJ said as Eve shook her head at the effortless request from AJ.

"It's no problem. Ever since Phil has moved out here, I've been getting less time to see them." Eve smiled, "It's no trouble at all… and, good luck with everything today, I'm sure it will go fine." She rested her hand on AJ's arm softly.

"I hope so." AJ smiled. She was having a hard time coming to terms with her mother's funeral day. It had been a week since she had passed now, and it was finally time to bury her and move on, as best she could, "I better get going." AJ said as Eve nodded, looking past her at Punk waiting in the car parked outside her house.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Eve smiled as AJ nodded, heading back to the waiting car that Punk was in, sliding into the passengers seat as Punk started the engine back up.

He had half moved his things back home, and was still awaiting an offer in on his house, but it was safe to say he and AJ had been sleeping together under the same roof this past week. The kids had asked plenty of times, why mommy and daddy were living together again, and AJ told them that they wouldn't be separated again. That this was it, and mommy and daddy weren't going anywhere.

"Ready?" Punk asked her. He was so proud of how brave she was being. Of course she had tough times and little emotional breakdowns to herself, but she was still in one piece, and was standing tall.

"I think so." AJ sighed, "I just hope the weather stays like this." She looked out the windscreen at the shining sun and blue sky, "My mom always loved sunny days." She smiled, tears threatening to well in her eyes as Punk rested his hand on her lap over her fitted black dress.

"You can do this." Punk told her as she nodded.

"Not without you." She smiled, taking his resting hand and holding it tightly in hers as he smiled.

* * *

The funeral was like most funeral's, sad and upsetting but bright in a way of remembering her beloved mother and the life she had lived. There was a short reception back at their house for anyone who wanted to come. There was some tea, coffee, sandwiches and cakes on offer as most of the people that went were older men and women who knew her mother on a day-to-day basis. But there were also cousins of hers, uncles and aunts, and other blood relatives.

"Sandwiches went down well." AJ admitted, whilst going round the living room with a black trash bag, putting any rubbish in whilst Punk helped, his suit loosened now, tie and jacket off.

"Nick helped me this morning with them. He chose what to put on them." Punk smiled as AJ laughed.

"I thought today would have been miserable, but actually… it was really nice to be around people who loved my mom just as much as I did." She admitted, pausing for a moment and looking over at him, "And the sun is still shining." She said, noticing the sun (although going down) shining brightly into the living room.

"It was nice." Punk nodded. Although very sad, he did agree with AJ that it was one of the better funerals he had been to in his life. It wasn't as gloomy as dark as the ones he had previously experienced, and he believed AJ was right, it was because so many people were there and discussing how much they loved her mother.

"Thank you for helping me with it all. I would have never known what to do if hadn't been for you this past week." She smiled.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, April." He smiled, "Would I be such a good boyfriend if I wasn't there for you?"

"Oh, boyfriend?" She eyed him up with a smirk, "You think so, do you?"

"Well..." Punk placed his hands on his hips, "I think we're sort of past the stage of asking for permission." He said as she laughed.

"I suppose you're right." She said, "I'm just really glad we've came to our senses. I think we were both a little in-denial and stubborn." She said, "If it wasn't meant to be, we wouldn't keep finding our way back to one another." She said truthfully.

"That's true." Punk said, "We can be a family." He said positively.

"I know." She smiled, dropping the trash bag and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you so much." She said.

"And I love you too." He replied, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, one that brought her comfort and warmth, that reminder of having a significant other in her life. _Thee_ significant other.

Just as she pulled away from the sweet kiss, the doorbell rang as she assumed it may have been someone who attended the funeral having forgotten something or possibly someone who couldn't make the funeral and wanted to drop by.

"I'll carry on cleaning up here." He told her as she nodded, slipping out of his embrace and walking out into the hallway to open up the front door, looking on at Jeff standing, not expecting to see him.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, first I wanted to see how you were, if you-if the day went ok. And, I also wanted to drop off these things to you. I swung by last week with them, but you weren't in and I figured it'd be the last thing you'd be thinking of." He said as she smiled.

"Come in." She said, having no problem or issue with Jeff, they didn't break up in angst or heat. She thought it was sweet of him coming round to see if she was ok, and also dropping some things off.

"So… how are you holding up?" He asked, "Did everything go ok?"

"I'm ok." She nodded as he sat the bag with her things in it on the couch, "The day went really well."

"At least it's a bright day, too. Bet that helped a lot."

"Yeah, it did." AJ smiled as Punk crept back into the living room, peering over at Jeff who just nodded to him in a friendly way, receiving a nod back, "Jeff was just seeing if I was ok, and dropping some things off." She told Punk who nodded.

"I'm gonna go take the trash out. Is there anymore rubbish?" He asked as she grabbed the black bag beside her and handed it to him with a smile as he headed out through the back door via the kitchen.

"I appreciate you checking up on me, but I'm ok." AJ said, "Really."

"Good." Jeff nodded, "I don't want to become strangers, or have that awkward eye contact when we pass in the street." He said, "I'm ok with this. I guess a part of me wanted to believe you were over your ex husband, but… I knew you weren't." He said.

"It doesn't make what we had any less important to me." She said, "I wasn't using you."

"I know you weren't." Jeff assured her, "But… maybe it was meant to be. You both getting together again and your errands bumping into one another." He said as AJ shook her head with confusion, "I bumped into Brie… Phil's friend… girlfriend… I don't actually know." He admitted as AJ just nodded, but with acceptance. Maybe it was fate. A couple who were destined to always be together joining back up, with a new couple being made in the process.

"Well she's lucky." AJ smiled, "Extremely lucky." She said as Jeff smiled.

"And so is Phil." Jeff replied, "I'll let you get on." He said as AJ nodded, seeing him out the house.

* * *

"Rebecca, be careful." AJ said relatively loud whilst her and Punk sat on the back door steps, watching as the kids ran around the back garden, enjoying the wonderful night as the sun set behind the horizon.

"Leave her. She's enjoying herself." Punk smiled as he watched Rebecca climb around the swing set, doing anything she could to avoid doing the one thing she should have been doing: sitting on the swing and swinging. Nick and Harli played around on the other garden activities they had in the garden whilst both parents sat watching. They'd just got in from picking them up and insisted on making the most of the wonderful night.

"Enjoying herself until she falls and breaks her neck." AJ said as Punk laughed.

"I have confidence in her." Punk told her as AJ just rolled her eyes, "So what was Jeff saying whilst I took the trash out?" He asked curiously.

"He was just asking if I was ok. And… he also said that he and Brie had bumped into each other. Seemed like we set a couple up without even realising it." She nudged him as he laughed.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded, "I didn't see that one coming." He laughed, "Well, good for them. Brie's a good woman." He smiled to himself as AJ nodded.

"Jeff is a good guy." She told him as he nodded, believing her very much, "I don't feel as bad anymore." She admitted.

"Why did you feel bad?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that it looked like I was using Jeff until we gave into one another." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Punk nodded, "But you're right, I don't feel as bad now. I'm sure they'll get on well." He said as AJ smiled, turning her head to the kids, watching as Nick pushed Harli on the swing as she begged to go higher. Rebecca stood beside watching with her hands behind her back, so tempted to get a turn after realising she had done everything to the swing-set, apart from swinging on it.

"Do you ever just… look at them and not know what you'd do without them?" He asked her seriously as she nodded.

"All the time." She smiled, "Same way I feel when I look at you." She smiled, looking up at him as he looked down at her.

"C'mon, how do I reply to that?" He laughed as she smiled, linking her arm through his and curling into him on the step.

"You don't have to reply with anything." She smiled, resting her head onto him as he planted a kiss on her silky hair on the top of her head.

"Daddy. Daddy, daddy." Rebecca ran over to her parents as AJ lifted her head and Punk tried to match the same excitement his daughter had.

"What? What?" He shook his head.

"Come play with us!" She reached for his hand, pulling him with her all her little might from the step as he turned to AJ who smiled.

"Ok, ok." Punk nodded, getting up off the step and tagging behind her as she led him over to the centre of the garden.

AJ watched with a dreamy smile as Punk spun the kids around, pushed them on the swing, played tig with them and ran around with them like crazy, hearing nothing but their laughter echo the garden as the sun slowly went down. And all this time, she tried to convince herself her children were better off without him. She couldn't have got anything more wrong in her entire life, but guess what? She made it right. Even if it took her a few attempts. She was back with the man she loved, and her children had a loving father like they rightly deserved.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end for this one. Hope you guys enjoyed! Didn't feel like dragging it out any longer than it needed to be. Thanks for the support and reviews throughout the story, and if you haven't already, check out my latest story 'Revelation' and leave your reviews over there where I'll be focusing on now. Thanks again! -punklau**


End file.
